


Class Is In Session

by missgardian



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babs can be a bitch but she still loves her Ozzie, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Drugs, Ed’s father is horrible, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gertrude loves ed, Goth Oswald, Gotham City - Freeform, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerdy Ed, Partying, Peer Pressure, Possessive Behavior, Riddles, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Valeska twins always cause trouble, Violence, Zsasz is a flirt, and speaks in riddles, and they don’t even realise, barbara and lee give relationship advice, bc it’s much better than at home, ed is very protective of his oswald, ed lives with oswald, ed loves it, ed talks to himself, ivy is everyone’s friend, no murder tho, oswald hates his body, oswald thinks it’s cute, oswalds mother is a saint, tabby hates oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgardian/pseuds/missgardian
Summary: When you’ve known your best friend since you were a kid and grow up together, they practically become your family. This is the case for Oswald and Edward.Ed, not getting the love he needs from his own family, finds comfort in a new one. A small boy and an eccentric woman who both live in a run down apartment and live off goulash. It’s not much, but it’s home where he belongs and it’s a home where he now lives, as he is welcomed with open arms.And now they have to go through their last senior year of school together, just like always. Battling both the hardships and good times. They explore many brand new experiences in life this year, both together and alone, things they haven’t quite done yet or understood before. Partying, drugs, alcohol, etc. It’s both scary and fascinating. Some of these experiences will mean nothing much, some will be more interesting than the other and some... They’ll have to really think about what this means, because no matter how hard they try, it won’t leave their heads.Yep, senior year will sure be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be my first full length nygmobblepot story. I may have went a little overboard with the first chapter, making it nearly 7,000 words but I figured it would be worth it considering it really goes in depth to their backstory since childhood. Next chapters will be shorter though. Hope you enjoy :)

They've been best friends since they were kids, just learning how to read and write properly and colour inside the lines of the pictures. 

They met in nursery when they sat next to each other on the mats on the floor, playing with the building blocks the teacher was handing them. All the other children were slobbering away on the blocks or their hands, contaminating everything or crying for their toys back when another kid took it off them. Little Oswald however, sat quietly on the mat and lined up all his purple blocks in a perfect line, pretty impressive for a three year old. Little Edward surprised him when he took a bunch of green blocks and lined them up in a perfectly neat green line right next to his. 

The teacher who was too busy trying to calm down some screaming toddler looked over at the two calm kids with their coloured blocks lined up so neatly and smiled. "Well done, Oswald! And well done Edward! How did you two know how to do that?" She said in a high pitched voice and cheekily grinned down at them. The boys just smiled the way a toddler could when an adult was happy with them, pleased that they've done something right. And without knowing it, are clearly the cleverest kids in the class.

Later on in the day when they were eating lunch on the mats, a grumpy child threw a spoon and it hit Edward right in his face quite hard, getting food all over him. The teacher was too busy reprimanding the bratty boy for his behaviour to pay attention to poor Edward who was about to burst into tears. Little Oswald crawled his way over to Edward and patted him clumsily on his face as comfort, mumbling the best way a toddler could. 

"Y-you're o-o-okay!" He continued patting his face until Edward nodded his little head and calmed down, Oswald sitting beside him and they continued eating their yoghurt together.

After that, they decided to start playing together and drawing together and eating together. They'd much rather spend time with one another than with any other child in the class who would throw plastic cutlery, toys or crayons if they didn't get their way, or would kick or scream or pull hair. No, these two preferred the quiet times and would mumble silly stuff that nobody could hear. 

"D-do you wanna colour a-a-a tiger?" Edward stuttered holding up a piece of paper with a drawing of a tiger and an orange crayon in his small chubby hands.

"Uh-huh!" Oswald nodded his little head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash but he payed it no attention. He was just excited to be doing something creative and fun with his new friend. "W-wanna help?" He held out a black crayon to Edward who nodded and they both started colouring the tiger in, knowing the correct places for stripes and fur.

Once they were done they both wobbled up to a teacher and held out the drawing, excited to see her reaction. She took a look at it for a few seconds and smiled down at them both. "Oh wow, did you both do this together?" They nodded happily and she walked over to the wall and got a pin and put it up there to stay. "Now everyone can see what little artists you two are! Maybe your mommies and daddies can come and have a look, hmm?"

They both smiled happily and wobbled away to go sit on the mat again, waiting for their parents to come pick them up so they can show them the good work. 

When school was finally over and it was time to go home, Oswald's mother came running up to him and swept him off his tiny feet and spun him around in the air. "My little Kapelput! How was school?" She asked with her thick accent.

"Good mommy! I-I coloured you a picture!" He said jumping up and down in his mother's arms excitedly. 

"Oh, well then you must show me your art, you little Picasso!" She smiled and he pointed the way to go. When she saw the tiger she gasped and clutched him tight, smiling. "Such talent for someone so young!" 

"I had help mommy! My friend Eddyward! We-we did it together." He giggled and looked around but not spotting him anywhere and pouting. 

"Oh, well tell Edward that he is a fabulous artist, from me." She smiled and they began walking outside back home.

The next day Oswald saw Edward scribbling away on paper on the mat, looking rather upset. He wobbled over and sat down next to him. "My mommy liked the drawing we did! She-she said we're artists!" He smiled at him but didn't get one back. "Why didn't you show y-your mommy or daddy?"

There was a long silence and Edward mumbled "my m-mommy and daddy don't c-care." Oswald didn't question it because he didn't know what to do or say, he just patted Edward on the head with his tiny hand and started playing with the blocks, lining them up like usual in their favourite colours, green and purple. 

He wishes all the other kids in the class could be as clever as himself, all they do is slobber and cry, some can't even talk! The only one who matches equally is Edward. He's like his best friend, if toddlers can have that. He hopes so because he wants him to stick around. Who else will he line his blocks up neatly with? After all, they did colour a tiger in together that went on the wall.

 

Safe to say, Edward did stick around as his best friend as they left nursery and went into kindergarten. They talked everyday at school and learned a bunch of stuff about each other. Like how Oswald's favourite animal is a penguin and his favourite food is his mother's goulash, and how Edward has a love for puzzles and riddles. Everyday he would come up with a new one and it would leave Oswald guessing for what felt like hours until he finally gave in and Edward told him the answer. On the days he did answer and get them correct though, Edward's face would light up like a Christmas tree and it would make Oswald feel blessed to know his friend is happy. Sometimes he would even try to come up with his own, whether it be spur of the moment or spending hours thinking of the perfect one to write down and give to Edward because he knew he'd love it and get it right away.

 

Kindergarten went on to 1st grade, then onto 2nd, then 3rd and 4th. After seeing each other practically every day for 7 years they'd grown as close as they could get. Oswald's mother had met Edward plenty of times, before and after school, even during the weekends, and has grown to love him as a second son. She always brings him her own special made packed lunch for school which she also makes for Oswald, saying how he's too skinny and deserves a good meal. He never rejects it as it would be rude and he does love her cooking. 

Oswald, however, has noticed Edward's parents lack of presence in his life. He can't remember the last time either showed up to parents night, a school event and he can't even remember the last time he got picked up or dropped off. It's like he takes care of himself. What 10 year old should do that? He remembers when they were little and he said his parents didn't care about their drawing. Do they not care about anything he does? Or is he just being an overprotective best friend? He does get that side from his dear mother after all. 

He decided to bring it up when they're alone, not wanting to have anybody else talking. It's lunch time and they're sitting in the school yard under a big tree hiding from the sun. 

"Edward, where are your parents?" Oswald asks quietly playing with his fingers. He does that when he gets nervous, but right now he has every right to be. "I mean, you see my mother practically every day but I don't think I've ever properly met yours..." He looks up at Edward and he's silent, just staring at the ground with a blank face. "Like, I've seen glances of them before, when we were little and they'd pick you up or drop you off but that was it. Nothing more. Can I meet them?" He asked with a small smile, trying to break the tension.

"No!" The sudden yell makes Oswald jump and clutch his chest gasping, staring wide eyed at his friend. "I'm sorry, but no. You can't meet them Oswald. You don't want to. They're not very... accepting people." He whispers the last part and looks around to make sure nobody heard, glad that nobody did.

"What do you mean 'accepting', Edward?" He asks with air quotes, reaching out his hand to put on his friend’s arm as comfort. "Tell me."

"I mean..." Deep sigh. "They don't really care about what or who I am. It's like I'm invisible. I come home, it's like I was never gone. I leave, it's like I was never there. I eat, did a ghost take the food?" He laughs at the last part bitterly. "They hate my riddles and fun facts. They think I'm stupid. They don't like the way I act and dress. Especially my father. And that's why I don't want you to meet them. They're nothing like your mother." He shrugs Oswald's hand off his arm and stands up, turning away from him. 

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea..." Oswald stands and stares at the back of Edward's head with a sad expression and reaches out his hand only to take it back when he spins around.

"Are you kidding? You've done nothing wrong. Ever. You have nothing to apologise for. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for, the only person who's ever truly been there for me. I can’t thank you enough." He smiles down at Oswald and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Is this the moment where we hug or..." he asks hesitantly.

"We've never really done that before." Oswald looks up at him and smirks. "First time for everything!" He then throws his short arms around Edward's shoulders and clings on, his friend wrapping his arms around Oswald's waist. "We should do this more often, it's nice." 

"Yeah, it is." He smirks then pulls back.

"Yknow, you always have a place to stay at mine right? There's plenty of room. I know I'm not super rich but you're skinny enough to fit yourself somewhere." He laughs and they sit down again.

"Thanks Oswald, but I really couldn't. I don't want to bring you into my mess, your mother too! And I know they won't even realise I'm gone but still. I appreciate the offer." Edward smiles sincerely.

"Edward, you're no burden if that's what you're getting at. My mother and I love you! You're like family." He smiles and his eyes light up for a second before going serious. "And you don't turn your back on family." 

Everything is silent for a moment before it's broken by Edward's small sniffles. "T-thank you Oswald... I appreciate that. I agree wholly and completely." He leans forward and rests his head on his friend's shoulder as a comfort for himself and sighs. 

"So you'll think about it?" Oswald asks looking down at him as much as he can with Edward's head on his shoulder, but he nods up at him which is a good result. "Good."

They sit in silence for a few moments before bursting into laughter at the sight of a group of young boys their age fighting over something stupid, most likely, which results in one boy getting a ham sandwich thrown at his head and another boy getting his trousers pulled down exposing his polka dot underwear, making him run away crying.

"How did we end up being so mature compared to these imbeciles?" Edward asks against his shoulder, trying to stifle his laughs.

"I have no idea. We're just amazing." Oswald snorted.

"Totally."

 

It was nearing the end of 4th grade when it happened. Edward had came to the school distraught and shaken up and pale. Oswald immediately sat him down and asked him what was wrong but he didn't reply. It was only when he said he was going to get a teacher that he finally reacted and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No! Please don't. I don't want them knowing. I'll tell you though." He whispered and sighed. "My mother... She-she died this weekend." He looked away in the distance with a glazed over look in his eye.

Oswald gasped and put his hands on Edward's shoulders to try and comfort him. "Oh my goodness. Edward, I am so sorry. I can’t even begin to imagine what you're going through right now. But you shouldn't be here, you should be at home resting. You don't need to come here and exhaust yourself." 

Edward looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Exhaust myself? Why would I be exhausted? I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to rest. I just need to forget what happened and go about my daily routine like usual." He began to get up but Oswald pushed him back down.

"Edward I think you're in shock. Your mother... passed. It's perfectly normal to have mixed reactions, some people cry and some even laugh, it's a coping mechanism. Clearly yours is wanting to forget. You should talk to someone." He tried to sympathise and see it from a psychological point of view, which to Edward, was not half bad. But it was far from the truth, he genuinely didn't feel that way.

"I appreciate your concern Oswald but you needn't worry yourself over me as there's nothing to worry about. I feel fine, I promise. I was a little shaken up since I heard the news this weekend because it happened so suddenly and out of the blue, you know how I like to be prepared for things in advance. But it's over and done with now, there's no going back. I swear I'm okay. And I never lie to the people I care about." He smiled at Oswald and began to stand up but Oswald stomped his foot in front of him.

"How can you say that? How can you say you're fine? If my mother just died, I would be far from fine Edward! I'd be destroyed for life. I wouldn't be able to cope. What's going on with you?" Oswald didn't mean to snap but he felt frustrated because what he said himself was true. He would be at home mourning his mother's death, crying his heart out. Not practically bragging about how okay he is that his mother is now dead and gone. 

Edward gave a deep sigh and shook his head brushing past Oswald. "Well, we're different in certain ways then. I hope you come to realise that. And be okay with that. I need to deal with this my way. And you need to respect that." 

"It doesn't sound like you're dealing with it at all!" Oswald fumed as Edward simply walked away. There was more going on here and he was going to figure out what it was. He didn't want to fight, they hardly ever fight, but he'll fight for Edward if it means he's okay.

It was when lunch time came around that he went and sat next to Edward at the cafeteria who was silent and reading a book. "Hey, how are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm good Oswald, how are you?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Oswald rolled his eyes and pulled the book away from him so they could have a proper conversation.

"I meant how are you feeling, about what happened? Still the same?" He asked with caution.

"You mean fine? Yep! Alrighty-roo!" Edward said, chipper as one could be in this kind of situation.

"Can we at least talk about it? For my sake? Please?" Oswald asked quietly, looking him in the eyes. "I mean- how? Why?" Oswald asked the first questions that popped into his head.

"Oh! Car crash. Like I said, it happened so suddenly, I wasn't prepared for the news. Well technically, she wasn't prepared. But I mean, she was drunk anyway so she wouldn't have even noticed. But it's fine." He shrugged nonchalantly and went to grab his book again when suddenly little pieces started putting themselves together. 

"You miss her... Obviously. She was your mother. But because she was a drunk and never really cared that much for you, and your relationship was so tainted and distant, you feel like you have no right to miss her. That there's no point. Because if the situation were reversed, you know she wouldn't mourn you. She doesn't deserve it. That's why you're acting like you're fine." Oswald said with a small reassuring smile, rubbing a hand along Edward's back when he wouldn't say anything. "Edward?"

He looked up at Oswald and nodded once, giving a hint of a smile then he went back to reading his book. Oswald knew there was not much left to say. He got confirmation of the situation, now if Edward wanted to talk he would. But Edward was strong and he was going to be fine. 

 

It was now 5th grade and Edward has been acting weird these past few weeks. He wouldn't tell Oswald what it was no matter how hard he bugged him about it, which was a lot. He cared about his best friend so much and he hates to see him as if he's in pain. And that's how it looks. Like he's hiding something awful. So Oswald will make it his mission to find out what, just like he always does.

"I was wondering, do you want to go out this weekend? We could go to the circus that's coming around?" Oswald asked excitedly. He'd never been to one before and the thought of going with his best friend to get candy floss and sit on giant circus rides sounded amazing.

"Sorry, can't..." Edward mumbled around his pencil, mindlessly chewing on it whilst reading from a puzzle book as they sit under their regular tree. 

"Why not? C’mon! It'll be fun. I can’t imagine myself going with anyone else but you." Oswald whined like the child he is and playful kicked Edward. 

"I wish I could. I really do." Edward said with what seemed like genuine intent, "but I can't." He sighed and scribbled words in the puzzle, filling in the blanks. "I just can't."

"Why not? You never have any free time anymore. We used to hang out during the weekends before. And during the summer. Whenever you had time. Why is it suddenly changing?" He asked with confusion.

"There's just stuff going on in my personal life that doesn't concern you, that's all." He muttered.

"We're best friends. We tell each other everything! I tell you everything about myself. All the dirty little secrets that I don't even tell my mother." He huffed and crossed his arms. "What could possibly be going on that you can't tell me? Me, Edward?" 

"You wouldn't understand!" Edward finally snaps and stands up towering over his friend. 

"Edward?" Oswald asks quietly from where he's still sitting on the ground, hands now in his lap.

"Sorry. Sorry, I just... Wish I could tell you but it isn't right. To do so. I can’t." He mumbled and goes to grab his stuff and walk away but Oswald jumps up and stops him, taking his hand in his and looking him in the eyes. 

"Please Edward. Let me in." He squeezes his hand firmly to get his point across and Edward looks like he's going to reject him yet again but he must see the sincerity in his friend's eyes because he finally relents and nods. 

"Alright. Because it's you." He swallows hard and looks around. "But you better not tell anyone. I mean it Oswald." 

"I promise, now what is it? What's gotten you so riled up recently?" He asks nervously.

"It's just... Ever since my mother, yknow. Well my father, he's been... He's been in a very bad place." He mumbles.

"How do you mean?" 

"I mean!" He groans and rubs his hands over his eyes, digging his fingers in. "He drinks a lot more alcohol now and he gets quite aggressive when he's like that. Or even not like that. It's worse at night. Just the yelling. He likes to blame me for everything that's wrong and even though I know it's not true, it still hurts." He starts to get teary eyed but keeps himself together, not willing to have a breakdown over some pointless man. 

"And you're scared of leaving the house on the weekends because... You think he'll figure out you're having a good time? When he believes you should be suffering?" Oswald took a guess which got him a smirk in return.

"Correct. As per usual. He gets mad if I come home from school five minutes late, can you image how he's going to react if I'm out at the circus? He'll start calling me a circus freak!" He shakes his head and sighs. "I can't leave home, I'm too young. So I have to deal with it." 

"Well how about I sneak into your house? Bring the party to you?" Oswald grins mischievously but Edward gasps in horror, frantically shaking his head.

"No, don't you dare Oswald! Ever! He'd kill you. I won't ever allow that. Do you understand?" He fixed him with a hard stare which made Oswald gulp and nod. Edward smiled back pleased and suddenly hugged him tight against his chest, something they've gotten used to doing by now. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Oswald whispers into his shoulder and pulls back, smiling. 

Over the next few months though, Oswald can't help but notice how Edward always slouches over more than usual and walks with his head down rather than greet people with his riddles like he's accustomed to doing over the years. Oswald even asked him a riddle to try and cheer him up one day and he got it wrong! He's definitely changing and not for the better. He sure hopes he can get away from his father quickly enough when he's older. It's not until they're in gym class together that Oswald notices the sharp jagged cuts and the bruises through Edward's now see-through grey shirt soaked with sweat. He's glad he's the only one around to notice.

"Ed-Edward? Um, we have to talk..." Oswald begins seriously, sitting down on the bench. He knows everyone left the locker rooms so they're free to talk to themselves without anyone hearing. 

"Sure, what's up?" 

"I'm worried for you. You've changed so much, and no offence, but not in a good way. You look pale, and that's compared to me! You look skinnier than usual. You don't have that charismatic attitude you usually have going on which suits you so well. You're completely withdrawn. It's not you. I mean..." he laughs bitterly, "I even asked you a riddle and you guessed incorrectly." 

Edward's eyes go wide at that part in particular and he bites his lip, nodding thoughtfully. "I will... try to work on this, I promise." He goes to stand up but Oswald gets there first, standing in front of him.

"Oh really? Will you work on that?" He raises his voice pointing towards Edward's back where the scars are still visible and Edward gasps, standing up and backing away to try and hide it but knowing it's no use. He's been busted. "It's gone too far Edward. Too far now. This needs to stop. You have to tell someone." Oswald says sternly.

"Or what? You will?" Edward takes a slight step forward. "You won't tell anyone Oswald. You promised, remember?" Oswald looks away and huffs so Edward continues. "I'm handling this my way. I've got it under control." He says strictly and pulls his thick jacket on over his damp shirt making Oswald cringe.

"Sure you do..." Oswald mumbled under his breath and sighs. Edward glares at him and he raises his hands in defeat. "Fine! Handle it your way. I won't get involved. But just know, I'm always here if and when you need me. I promise." He looks into Edward's eyes seriously getting a small smile in return before they leave.

 

6th and 7th grade went by just like any other year. Homework, the odd school fight, falling outs, making ups, but never getting to know some other people from their classes who they've never really payed any attention to. They've been the best of friends for so long, wrapped up in each other's lives so much that they honestly never thought about anyone else in their classes. So 8th grade was here and puberty was hitting everyone and that meant everyone had a crush. Boys on girls and girls on boys. It was humiliating. Realising their bodies could do things they've only studied in books. 

They'd recently started talking to the girls in their class, the lovely Lee Thompkins and Barbara Kean. They saw all the other boys and girls do it so they thought, why not give it a go? And it'll be a good chance to socialise amongst their peers whilst they're at it. Barbara was thrilled to talk to Oswald, stating that she was glad the little bird is finally out of his cage. Silly amateur joke. But also due to the fact that she thought he had relatively nice features that would look nice with a little makeup. To be fair, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. He was already a little campy, adopting a new sense of fashion for himself which involved black skinny jeans and hoodies. And Lee was excited to talk to Edward because they both had a fascination with biology and science. 

So at the end of the day, their experiment to talk to girls in order to get dates or kisses went much better according to plan for the both of them, they mutually agreed. They didn't have to go out of their comfort zone and participate in any seductive acts, but instead they gained friendship with two lovely young ladies who have been next to them in class for years, they just didn't notice. Well, better late than never. And to be honest, they were both a little relieved it turned out this way. For some odd reason, the thought of kissing another girl made Oswald’s skin crawl and Edward really uncomfortable. Huh, maybe they just weren’t ready? That’s probably it.

They all agreed to sit during lunch every now and then which they did, and they'd talk about how the heart has literal heartstrings, chemistry and how much the brain weighs, Edward and Lee's side of the discussion. And makeup, hair products and fashion brands, obviously Oswald and Barbara's side of the discussion. 

Lee was apparently a 'thing' with Jim Gordon and his best friend was Harvey Bullock so sometimes they'd be there to have a chit-chat with too. They weren't too bad, just a little loud and sometimes obnoxious. But hey, everyone's different. Considering Oswald is tiny and looks like a bird and Edward is freakishly tall and speaks in riddles, they have no right to judge. Well, Oswald has the right to judge one person. She's Barbara's best friend, but everyone swears they're going to end up a 'thing' too. Can girls be ‘things’? That doesn’t sound too bad. Love is love after all. Does that mean boys can be ‘things’ too? When they both thought about it, not only did it bring curiosity, but intense blushing. Best just to forget about it. 

The point is she is absolutely evil. The glares she throws at Oswald as if she's the tigress about to pounce on the penguin and eat it for dinner. As if she owns the room. He'll show her, one day. He isn't someone to be trifled with. She can keep her judgemental glares to herself.

Apart from all of that, they keep to themselves. Just the way they like it. It's familiar and comfortable. And at the end of the day, they're all each other can trust.

 

It had been 3 years since Edward confessed his father was hurting him, he still refused to turn him into the authorities or do anything about it but on the plus side, over time, his father's drinking problem had taken a huge toll on his health. No longer was he fit and healthy and able to chase his son all the way through the house with his belt in his hand ready to whack him. He'd put on weight and lost muscle mass. Plus he was always tired and sleeping. Over time this became easier for Edward to move around the house in the middle of the night if he needed to use the bathroom or get a drink, his father no longer hearing the creaking, and screaming at him for being out of bed. Eventually once he was absolutely sure his father was knocked right out, he would occasionally jump out his window and climb down the vines attached to the wood, then he'd go and spend the night with Oswald at the park, go to his house and watch movies or just go get something to eat. It was good to feel rebellious for once in his life.

Tonight was one of those nights. They were both sitting in a 50s diner drinking milkshakes at 1am and talking about silly stuff, it was the weekend so they didn't need to worry about school. 

"Do you ever think about just running away?" Oswald asked before taking a drink.

There was a moment of silence before a whispered, "yes". Edward then looked him in the eyes and smiled, "but I won't. Because then I'd be leaving you and I could never do that." 

Something in Oswald's chest fluttered and he inhaled quickly through his nose, eyes wide. "Sorry, brain freeze." He laughed and smiled at Edward, taking his hand. "I'm glad."

A few weeks later Oswald was just simply minding his own business, sitting in his bedroom and watching movie on his laptop when there came loud banging on the front door. His mother was out so it was just him alone, what the hell was he supposed to do? Was it a murderer, a thief? He grabbed an umbrella from the stand and held it in his hand as a weapon before opening the door, only to be greeted by a beaten and bloodied Edward.

"Oswald, help me." He choked out, holding his bloodied nose with a kitchen towel and tears streaming down his face. There was blood all over his shirt too. And to think he's probably walked here in this mess.

Oswald immediately threw away the umbrella and swung open the door, dragging poor Edward inside and to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies and a fresh towel. All the while cleaning him up, he's frantically asking him what the hell happened. 

"No lying, this time! I won't have it in my house Edward. Stop saying you're fine for once. Tell me what happened."

"My father happened. I got a good grade on a test, an A, and he was convinced I cheated but I didn't! I'm clever that's all. I study this stuff! You believe me, don't you Oswald?" He asked desperately.

Oswald finished wiping the blood off his nose and checked it for breakages but found it'll just be bruised. 

"I'm with you all the time in school Edward. I watch you read all the time, I see you study. Of course I believe you. The man is a delusional idiot." He smiled and rubbed his back to calm him down but saw him wince and stopped. "Edward?"

He sighed and looked up at him. "When we got into that fight... He was already mad enough as it was. I wasn't quick enough to run and he quickly grabbed me and pinned me down and whacked me a couple times." He sniffed then pointed to his nose. "Then when I finally managed to get free he punched me in the face. Then he went right back to drinking so I just ran, right here!" He's shaking and swallowing hard and all Oswald wants to do it wrap him in a big hug but even that would hurt. 

That bastard. He'll get what's coming to him one day. 

"Okay, you're staying here tonight." Oswald says with finality and stands up, offering his hand to Edward. "Come on, lets get you into some cleaner clothes."

"Oswald, I can't. This is your home. I shouldn't have even come here. I don't know why I did, it's not right." He mumbled.

"Edward Nygma! You are the best friend I've ever had and I'm not going to lose you. Now let me take care of you like a real friend. Wouldn't you do the same?" Seeing his small nod he smiled. "Exactly. Now come on."

He let him borrow one of his bigger sized shirts to sleep in and a pair of pyjama trousers that were a little loose for himself, but just so happen to fit Edward perfectly. He told him to take his bed and he'll sleep on the couch, since it's the nice thing to do, he's smaller and Edward's wounded but Edward was having none of it.

"I can't let you sleep on your own couch! It's not right." Edward sighed.

"Well I won't let you sleep on it either, you're sore! And my bed may not look like much but trust me, it's surprisingly comfy. It'll be good for you." Oswald huffed. Edward was about to say something else when Oswald suddenly threw his hands up in the air silencing them both. "How about this? We both share it then?" 

Edward looked at him with a small smile on his face and nodded. "I suppose that would be best. I know it would make me feel a whole lot better. Knowing you're okay too." 

Oswald let out a big breath of air and nodded. "Okay then, let's go." They both got into his smallish bed, Oswald on the right of him and he took off Edward's glasses and put them on the nightstand for him.

"Ha, thanks!" He grinned and got comfy on his stomach so he won't hurt his back.

"No problem." He turned the lights off and laid on his side facing Edward, watching the steady rise and fall of his body as he breathed. It brought a smile to his face and he nuzzled closer unintentionally and fell asleep.

 

For the next couple of years that's how it went. Ed would frequently come by if something happened and Oswald would immediately patch him up and he'd stay the night, which his mother was always okay with considering she loved Edward and was always happy to cook for more people in the morning. Or Edward would sneak out if his father was already passed out and he'd come into Oswald's room and they'd watch movies and relax, just the two of them. As he got older he got more and more distant from his father which was a good sign, his father was still a drunk and abusive and Edward was trying to cut off all ties, not wanting anything to do with that man or to stay in that house any longer than he had to. It repulsed him. It wasn't home, it was just a house. He knew he was still too young, only being 15 but the sooner he could move out the better. His father didn't even care at all anymore where he went. Whereas before, he would scream at him for being 5 minutes late, now he wouldn't care if he got hit by a bus. 

Which was what sparked the genuineness within Oswald to come up with this idea. Well, Edward practically started to live with him by now anyway so he may as well, right? When he first suggested it, it sounded crazy. A 15 year old moving in with their best friend and their mother? Do people do that? Edward began to reject the idea but he was persistent and anyway, Gertrud and Oswald already talked about it beforehand and decided they would love to have him. So that was it. Edward packed all the things he needed from his house, his clothes and books, put them in the space where Oswald left for him in his cupboards and settled in. They still had to share the bed because there was no other space and neither wanted the other to ever take the couch, but Oswald was small and Edward was skinny so they made it work. 

 

It was now one year down the line, after Edward had moved in and he was happy and comfortable for the first time in his life. Even though he still officially wanted to cut off everything from that evil man and tainted house, he was still underage and his name was still addressed there, through the school and mail. That meant whenever he ordered a package, or a letter got sent home from school regarding exam results or school events, they would always go to his old home address. Therefore, every time he'd need to go get his letters or packages, he'd have to do the most tasking job in the world and sneak in and out quickly before he was noticed. Nothing he couldn't handle though. Oswald was always there for him, waiting in case something happened.

Oswald wasn't the only one who cared for his friend's wellbeing over everything. The feeling was mutual. Edward would do anything for Oswald. He'd lay his life on the line for him. Oswald was alone outside in the school yard and just minding his own business, waiting for Edward to come back from the bathroom when these bullies decided to attack him. They said he was too short and looked like a bird, he was poor and stupid. They pinned him down and broke his leg by stomping on it repeatedly. Edward found him when he came back and screamed for help. He took him to the hospital and they gave him a cast but it was too messed up and he'd need surgery which he couldn't afford, therefore the damage is permanent. Ever since, Edward has blamed himself and Oswald has made it his mission to try and show him it wasn't. Now those bullies will get what's coming to them.

 

Which officially brings us to where they are now. A year later. Their senior year. Which they're about to start together. From babies to adults. They've shared their lives together, as true friends. Through thick and thin. And they know nothing will change that. 

They're both just chilling on Oswald's bed, now technically Edward's bed, the laptop playing some funny movie with a bunch of snacks in between them. They both move to grab some food at the same time and their hands touch, making them both smile and have a tug of war with a gummy worm. Edward gets the upper hand though, considering he's much stronger and manages to yank it from his tiny hand making Oswald pout. 

"Aw, don't make that face Os." The use of the nickname still makes Oswald blush for some odd reason. They've only started to properly use nicknames for each other these past couple years of officially being so close to one another like this. I guess sharing a bed and living together changes things a little. But definitely for the better. And he’s definitely not complaining. And it doesn't seem like Edward is either.

"Well you stole my gummy worm Ed! I have every right to pout." He grins and Edward tips his head back giving a fake sigh.

"I guess I could be kind enough to share." He looks over at him and smiles, biting the worm in half and, being the sweet gentleman he is, offers him the bigger half. "There ya go. Happy?"

"Much." 

The look Edward gives him is strange, it's almost like awe, the way he's got the big eyes and small smile. But when he catches him looking it quickly disappears with a clearing of his throat. Yep, the guy is weird. In his own special way. 

They continue to eat their snacks and watch the funny movie together just enjoying their weekend, waiting for school to start again and make fun of the morons who surround them. Together. As it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read please leave kudos and comment because it would really mean a lot to me. I worked for days on this just to get it perfect and I hope people enjoy it enough for me to continue as high school aus are my favourite! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School begins and Oswald isn’t very happy. Also he may be a bit of a hermit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said these chapters were going to be shorter and I meant that. Either way I hope you like this one :)

School was starting again tomorrow, much to both boy's dread. Time to be surrounded by idiots and germs. Fun. It was their final year, after that they'd both leave and be off to college or wherever life took them. But they'd both do it side by side, that's what matters most.

They had spent the whole night organising the clothes they were going to wear, books to bring in their bags and any other things. Well, mainly it was Ed fussing about it all, with his need to be perfect. Oswald just stood to the side and nodded along with everything he said, only to keep him satisfied. After that, they had a late dinner with Gertrud, who told them afterward sternly to go straight to bed to get a good nights rest.

When they got changed into sleepwear, they got themselves tucked into their usual position in Oswald's bed, Edward with his back against the wall and Oswald on the right side of him, next to the nightstand table. He took off Ed's glasses for him like usual and put them on the table for him, getting a thanks in return. Instead of going to sleep they both turned to each other and spoke in hushed voices, which there was no need for considering Gertrud's room was on the other side of the apartment and she took sleeping pills, but it just felt more peaceful. More intimate. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Oswald asked, filling the comfortable silence in the room. 

"Hmm, not particularly. I mean, sure it's going to be a pain in the ass having to go through yet another year of hell surrounded by imbeciles who can't even find Britain on a map and think Europe and Africa are countries", he rolled his eyes and continued, "but at the end of the day, I'll have you there like always." He got a smile from his friend and continued again. "Besides, it's our last year. And I hate to be a sentimentalist but I believe we should make the most of it because once it's all over, there's no going back." He looked at him with a serious expression and raised his eyebrow. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Oswald groaned and shrugged his shoulders, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in the pillow mumbling, "I suppose... Does that mean you want the full experience or what?" He looked up at him and grinned. "Prom date and everything." His chest randomly fluttered at the thought of Ed asking out someone for prom, but it was most likely because he was excited to figure out which lucky girl would win his heart. Only time will tell then.

Ed puffed out his chest and smiled widely. "Why, yes it does." He looked down at Oswald and raised at eyebrow. "You haven't thought about that?" 

"Eh, not until now. And not so much. Not really my thing, I guess." He mumbled again and buried his head back in the pillow ready for sleep. Ed looked down at him and nodded not saying anything, only rolling onto his side and getting comfy. Neither spoke again, now waiting for sleep to come.

The next morning was mayhem. All Oswald wanted to do was sleep in but Ed had different plans. Being the early riser he is, this was above and beyond. He woke up as soon as the birds started chirping and practically started screeching in his ear making Oswald groan in pain. When he wouldn't budge from the bed, he practically started dragging him from it, too.

"Come on, stop being lazy! Get up." Ed ordered and yanked the covers off of Oswald from where he tried to pull them back over his head. "Stop that." 

"Oh my god, will you just chill out? What's the big deal anyway?" Oswald muttered half asleep, beginning to finally sit up, the bed not being comfortable anymore without his blanket. 

"The big deal Oswald, is that it's the first day back at school and we have a very good impression to make and you're just slouching there like a slob!" Ed snapped with his arms crossed, standing in front of him, glaring down. "We're better than everyone, we have to prove that. Do you really think the best way to do that is through tardiness and to show up with your hair all disheveled?" When Oswald's eyes widened and self consciously went to his messy bed hair he grinned. "Yeah, didn't think so. Now get ready." 

He walked away leaving Oswald to get dressed, carrying his own clothes with him. His own combination of jeans, converse, a shirt, tie and green jumper to go over it. It was geeky but in some fashionable way. Kinda hipster. Especially with the glasses. Oswald however, got himself dressed in his regular black skinny jeans, slightly rolled up at the bottom as they were far too long for his short legs, a pair of black converse which he personally styled with purple shoelaces, a black t-shirt with a print on the front and a black hoodie. Most people thought he looked like death, but Oswald just felt comfortable that way. His mother said it brought out the lovely paleness of his skin and blue of his eyes. And Ed, he thought it was originally unique, that he deserves to stand out from the mainstream crowd. 

Once they were both ready, they sat in the kitchen and noticed Gertrud already fussing over breakfast, making them scrambled eggs and toast with some bacon. "You boys need your vitamins, to grow up big and strong!" She said with her thick accent and smiled down at them. 

"Thank you Gertrud, this looks so lovely." Ed smiled up at her as she came over and served them their food. 

"Oh, such nice manners for such a young boy!" She grinned and patted his cheek affectionately. "Trust me, all the ladies will want a piece of you, but no! You should not allow it. They only want one thing and one thing only. To take advantage of such clever and handsome men like yourselves." She said seriously looking between both of them and shaking her head. "Do not succumb to such manipulations. It will lead you to no good." She walked away muttering to herself about demon hussies and they both had to hold in their laughter. As if either one of them would think about going near girls any time soon.

To Ed, the idea of asking out a girl and having sexual relations made him shift uncomfortably. Maybe because he simply wasn't ready or maybe because he has no prior experience at all. He should probably ask someone who does. Maybe Lee? She's been with Jim that way, hasn't she? They were certainly hinting at it last year, with all the kissing and such. Or maybe Barbara? She ought to know a thing or two. She seems to get along pretty well with that Tabitha girl. Always sitting on each other's laps and smelling each other's hair. Maybe they really are a 'thing' like everyone predicted. Would she be able to help? After all, they're both girls. This is so frustrating!

To Oswald, the idea of any female approaching Ed in any seductive manner made his skin absolutely crawl, as if there was something under it and he had to claw it out. He realised he was picking at his fingers out of anxiety and had to stop. He thought maybe his mother was right. Ed was a sweet guy and women could use sex to their advantage, so he was most likely just looking out for his friend's wellbeing. But no, even though Ed is as sweet as a puppy dog most days, he also has another side to him, one which doesn't take shit from people and Oswald knows he would quite literally commit murder to protect the ones he loves. He has the intelligence and common sense to know when he's being manipulated and would never allow it, especially from some stupid girl. So what was happening to him? What is going through his head when he thinks about this particular activity taking place? Maybe he's just worried about school today and it was bad timing. Yeah, that's it.

"Well, uh, we should probably start heading out now. Don't wanna be late, right?" Ed smiled awkwardly and stood up, running to grab their bags for them both and earning a small thank you. 

The walk to the school was only about 10 minutes, thank goddess on Oswald's sake, due to his leg hurting during the cold weather. When they arrived they were surrounded by small laughing preteens giggling over their phones and older teenagers making out. Gross. They both went to their old lockers which were just down the end of the hall from each other and shoved their stuff inside, then headed to the cafeteria to sit down. 

"I swear, if I see any more 12 year olds taking group photographs and pouting like ducks, I'm going to take their phones and-" 

Ed calmed a fuming Oswald down with a raise of his hand. "Os, relax. Their parents will deal with them when they get home. They'll be grounded for the weekend." He smirked and that earned a chuckle in response. "Listen, I know you can’t be bothered with this but trust me, everything will be fine. I promise." He smiled at him and Oswald nodded, sighing.

"Fine. I'll go to stupid class." He mumbled, "but you better text me every five minutes or I'm going to lose my mind. I need someone to talk to that can give me decent company." He huffed.

Ed was about to reply when suddenly someone sat down right next to them. 

"Aw, am I not decent company Ozzie?" Barbara's sweet voice came from beside them. Then another.

"I'm offended!" Lee put a hand to her chest in fake hurt and shook her head. "I thought we all had something special." 

Both boys grinned at them and tried to fix the situation. 

"No, you're great company Babs! Promise." He stuck out his pinky which she shook with a smile. "I'm just not having a good day." 

When she looked curious, Ed piped up. "He doesn't see the point of coming in today. Or at all really.” He shook his head, grinning. “Considering we both hate school and the people in it. Not you Barbara! Or you Lee!" He tried to calm down the upset looking girls by holding his hands up in surrender. "Just the other people. And he doesn't care about the fact that this is our last year. Prom and everything! It's so exciting, but someone is being grumpy." He pokes him in the arm which got shoved away playfully.

"I just don't see why this year has to be any different than any of the others. I'm glad to be out of here by next year. I've got good grades, I'll continue to keep them up. I’ll go off to college and I’ll be happy. But apart from that I couldn't care less."

Ed was silent but Barbara spoke up instead.

“Jeez Ozzie, you’re so boring. This is our senior year. We’re practically adults! We can do whatever we want!” She grinned at Lee and back at the boys. “We can throw parties, and go to parties, and crash parties!” 

“Yeah, I get it. Lots of partying.” Oswald mumbled. “Lots of people.”

“You have to loosen up.” She sighed and looked to Lee. “Leslie, dear?”

“She’s right, Oswald. A little fun won’t kill you. God knows you need it. All you do is stay at home.” 

“That’s not true! I go out, for midnight walks. And milkshakes! And... stuff, y’know.” He mumbled now self consciously.

“You’re a hermit.” She deadpanned.

“That’s the way I like it!” He defended himself. “When I go out, there’s people. And people aren’t very nice. Remember what happened?” He said looking down at his leg.

“Oswald... That was a terrible thing, but not everyone is like that. The world isn’t as scary as you think it is. Plus you have Ed!” She pointed to Ed who smiled down at Oswald, nodding.

“It’s true.”

“See! Don’t keep poor Ed locked away.” She joked.

“I do no such thing! Tell her I do no such thing!” Oswald told Ed and he snorted, turning to the girls.

“He does no such thing.” 

The three of them burst out laughing leaving Oswald to sulk. 

“Sweetie, there are going to be parties this year. Big parties. With alcohol. I’m dragging you out of your cage again, little bird.” Barbara joked.

“Stop saying that!” 

“And if you don’t agree”, she simply continued, “I’ll get Ed to drag you out instead.” She smiled innocently.

“Ed would do no such thing.” He looked up at him with a smile, but seeing his mischievous look, gulped. “Right...” 

“I dunno. You’re pretty small.” He laughed and Oswald scoffed. 

“Good luck with him.” Barbara said with a grin before getting up and leaving with Lee. The two boys just watched them go before turning to each other, Ed with a smile on his face and Oswald with a glare.

“I’m not going to participate in any stupid high school rituals, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

Ed just laughed and shook his head. “Neither am I, Os. Willingly.” He said with a nod towards where Barbara went. “But she can be pretty persuasive. She could kidnap or roofie us.” 

“Don’t give her ideas...” He snorted and then the bell rang. Well, time for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is loopy but seems like she could be a pal. Why do Os and Ed keep having these fuzzy feelings in their tummies and saying stupid things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we enter Ivy Pepper ! :)

Thankfully for Oswald, they share a whole bunch of classes together. English, Algebra, Biology, History, Geography and Physical Education. This means that he doesn't need to suffer alone in silence, constantly wanting to bang his head against a wall. It hurts being the smartest in the class and not being able to talk to someone on an intellectual level. The only classes when he gets separated from Ed are when he takes his Art and Graphic Design classes, and Ed takes his Chemistry and French.

He still never understood why Ed wanted to take a language class, but apparently it was because it was the most seductive and romantic language in the world. And also he wishes to be a little bit more cultured. Somehow the first reason sounds a little more interesting.

After receiving their new timetables for this year, they both head off to the first class of the day, English. 

"Apparently we'll be studying Romeo and Juliet this year, can you believe that?" Oswald snorted walking into the class and took a seat near the front where would be able to see. 

"If I died in a tragic way, would you kill yourself afterwards?" Ed mocked and sat next to him.

"Anything for you, my dear Ed." They both laughed and settled down after the class finally started filling in with students. Of course it dragged on, the teacher making them listen to how her summer went, which nobody actually cared about, then proceeded to make everyone take notes on the play they'll be studying. Romance that ends in death? Not really their thing.

But aside from that, the day went by uneventful. They went to class after class, talked to some people and caught up on work. God, all this walking through the corridors was killing Oswald's leg though. There were many reasons he hated this building but one of them was the amount of stairs it had. He tried not to let it show though. Lunch time was when they finally just got to rest, thank goodness. 

Flopping down on some plastic cafeteria seats and leaning his head against the table, Oswald groaned loudly making Ed roll his eyes.

"Hard day?" 

"I'm exhausted. I want to go home. Now." He told him stubbornly, glaring up at him.

"Me too, but we can't. If we skip it'll go on our record and we both have clean records. Do you really want to ruin that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a huff in return and a shake of a head. "Thought so. Besides, only a couple more hours to go and we can leave. We can go get some milkshakes on the way home if you want?" He asked with a grin.

This make Oswald perk right up and smile. "Only if you pay. I deserve to be treated right." He said with a pout.

"You deserve the best. Of course I'll pay." 

"Great. It's a date." He grinned then shook his head. "I mean- not like that. That's not what that will be. That's just what people say. Right?" He stuttered, looking wide eyed at Ed's shocked face.

"Uh, yeah. Totally. I get what you mean. Don't worry about it." Ed gave a soft smile and they both relaxed. What the hell was that? 

They decided to let it go and pulled their lunches out their bags, eating in comfortable silence. 

"Man, I love your mother's cooking." Ed spoke up after a few minutes making Oswald smile. He looked down at his plastic tub filled with cooled goulash and shoved a massive mouthful in, not caring who was looking.

"Yeah? I would tell her you said that but she already knows after all these years." Oswald grinned, watching his best friend inhale his food. 

"Good then." He mumbled around his food.

Oswald continued eating his own goulash, albeit a bit more slowly. He didn't quite fancy choking!

Whilst Ed was playing with his food, he took a quick look around and noticed that practically all the other students were buying food from the cafeteria in large quantities, or they had their own large lunches which consists of high calorie meals, junk food and sodas. They also had expensive looking clothes on, designer definitely, and the newest versions of smartphones. Oswald and Ed however, they had to live off his own mother's home remedies constantly, simply because the ingredients were cheaper, but at least they liked it. They also had to re-wear a lot of the same clothes they owned most of the time because they couldn't afford to buy new ones, and they only had older versions of androids, both with scratches and cracks. 

It made them easy targets for harassment but at the end of the day, neither gave a damn. Mostly because Oswald was used to such stupid comments over the years and Ed, well he has no trouble defending their honours. He can be surprisingly vicious, which honestly thrills Oswald. He believes it's a side of him that is done with getting treated like crap and wishes he could have used to defend himself against his father. But he's making up for it by sticking up to the bullies instead. Good for him.

"Sorry, what?" He snapped back to attention when he realised Ed was trying to talk to him.

"I was asking if you're okay... You looked pretty out of it. Like you were deep in thought. Care to share?" 

"Nah, I'm fine. Just tired, like I said." He gave a smile and went back to eating, not noticing Ed's small frown.

"Hmm, okay." Ed pursed his lips and was about to start up another conversation when a random red head sat herself down next to them. 

"Hi! My names Ivy, Ivy Pepper." She stuck out her hand which Oswald ignored but Ed carefully shook. "You don't know me, or maybe you do. You've probably seen me around. Or heard me, I talk a lot. Like, a lot a lot. People are always telling me to shut up." She ranted in a high pitched and giggly voice, a massive smile on her face.

"Yeah... We're aware of who you are." Oswald said sceptically. "You're the crazy plant lady." He raised his eyebrow at her and she huffed. Oh, he remembers this wild girl. She's just a year younger than them, but she acts like she still has a child's mind. And last year she climbed up the tree in the school yard and started yelling loudly. She said that plants could hear everyone and feel everything. That they wanted people to tread more lightly when they walked on the grass. Then she walked into the Biology department and started watering the blossoming flowers. Everyone thought she was having a psychotic breakdown.

"Ugh! If you're going to give me a nickname, I'd prefer Poison Ivy. Get it?" She laughed looking between them.

They both humoured her by laughing along and nodding. 

"So what's your names?" She asked, looking between them with genuine curiosity.

"Uh, I'm Edward. Ed Nygma." Ed smiled at her and she thought for a second before smiling. 

"Enigma!" That got a snort out him and a shake of the head.

"Sure."

"And who's this widdle guy?" She said poking Oswald in the cheek.

"Hey, stop that! I'm not little." He huffed. "And it's Oswald." 

"Cobblepot?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just... weren't you the guy who got his le-" She was cut off by him raising his hand.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Ivy. Don't mention it at all, okay?" Seeing her quick nod he smiled and put down his hand.

"Listen Ivy, not that we aren't blessed to have you here with your enthusiasm, but why exactly are you here?" Ed asked kindly.

"Oh! I'm trying to socialise myself amongst my peers. My stupid dad says I need to make some friends for once." This struck a painful nerve in Ed and Oswald could immediately tell, with the way he gulped. "I've already made friends with some guys who were standing outside. They asked for my number and everything! They seemed a little wary at first but I warmed up to them." She grinned smugly and threw her long hair back.

"Really? How?" Ed asked with a raised brow in suspicion.

"Well, silly! I just asked them to smell my perfume. It's really nice too. I just leaned it and let them touch my neck and they all started smiling! Isn't that what guys like? How girls smell?" She looked so innocent sitting there, too. "When I asked them if they liked it and wanted more, they all instantly agreed! I should wear this more often." She smiled and started sniffing her shirt, unaware of the two boys staring wide eye at her.

"Um, Ivy. We have to have a little chat. Those guys are not the kind of guys you think they are." Oswald began hesitantly. 

"What do you mean?" She blinked cluelessly.

"There's only one reason they'd want to get your number, no offence... But, we believe they took it as flirting. Y'know... S-sexually." He tried to be delicate here, he didn't want to upset this girl who seemed to be so innocent. 

"And when they said they wanted more..." Ed continued.

It seemed to finally click in her head because she slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. "Ugh, why do guys have to be such jerks? I thought they really liked my perfume. I just bought this! It had a picture of a rose on the box." She pouted.

"We're sorry..." Oswald mumbled and looked to Ed with raised eyebrows, silently asking what the hell to do now.

She sighed and started playing with the ends of her hair. "No, it's okay. It was my own fault. I'm just an idiot." 

"You're not an idiot Ivy. You're just young." Ed smiled at her and she shrugged her shoulders, but perked up after a few moments.

"Hey, y'know, you guys aren't so bad." She smiled at them and they both grinned.

"Thanks Ivy." Ed nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to some other people now. And I'll be sure who to look out for this time." She nodded firmly to herself. "It was nice meeting you though!" She jumped up and walked off without even giving them time to say goodbye. Mental.

"There's gotta be something wrong with that girl." Oswald whispered under his breath. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's nice and all but c'mon. She's so loopy." Oswald snorted.

"Well maybe having shit fathers does something to a person." Ed mumbled under his breath.

Oswald sighed and playfully kicked him under the table, earning a kick back after a few tries. "Or maybe it's just her unique personality." He finally relented, easing up on the teasing and smiled, earning one back. 

Soon it was time to go back to classes where they suffered through endless lectures for the next couple of hours. It felt like forever until the final bell rang where they could finally leave and go home.

"Hey, we're still getting milkshakes right? I promised you I'd pay. I never break a promise." Ed grinned when they were standing outside in yard.

"I know you don't." Oswald grinned up at him and nodded.

 

They boys were sitting across from each other in a booth at a diner drinking their shakes, just minding their own business and talking about silly stuff.

"So, what do you wanna do this weekend? Stay in or go out?" Oswald asked before taking a big drink of his shake through the straw.

"Hmm... Fancy a Harry Potter movie marathon?" Ed suggested.

"Fuck, I love you." Oswald smirked and took a gulp of his drink, not really processing the words he just said until he noticed Ed staring at him. "Like- as a friend. Because friends love each other. It's no big deal, chill." He pointed to his milkshake. "Chill, get it?" He awkwardly laughed, not too sure why though. Do you not say these things? Is this only what girls say? Why is Ed not saying anything?

"Right, I get it. Sorry, I was just- yeah." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Mines actually done. What about yours?" He shoved his glass to the side and smiled at him.

Oswald was feeling strangely nauseous and couldn't stomach another mouthful. "Yeah, me too." He stood up and watched Ed pay, heading to the door with him. They walked back home in silence until Oswald snapped.

"Okay that's it! What's going on? Why are you acting so weird around me?" He stood in front of him outside the building and crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing anything, you are!" Ed accused, pointing at him. "You're the one all tense."

"Because you are!" 

They stared at each other for a few moments before sighing and breaking eye contact. 

"I'm sorry, let's just go inside. We're probably just tired from today. I mean, it's been a long day, hasn't it?" Ed offered a timid smile which got returned.

"Yeah, that's probably it. C'mon, let's go. I want my bed." Oswald groaned and Ed laughed, both walking up to the apartment.

"You always want your bed. It's your best friend." He thought for a second. "Well, next to me of course."

He got a snort in return and they both headed inside the door, ready to collapse finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is organising their first senior year party with disco lover Zsasz. Ed starts to understand his best friend’s anxieties and feels bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update regularly if you have noticed because this story really means a lot and feedback is always appreciated :)

The week went by slowly and painfully. Homework already? This shouldn't be allowed. It was early Saturday morning, his mother was out and Ed was taking a shower. All Oswald wanted to do was make some toast with peanut butter but even that was too difficult and tiring. The toast had popped from the toaster about a minute ago but he still couldn't get the lid off the jar. 

"I swear this is glued on!" He started to bang the lid off the edge of the counter causing a loud ruckus throughout the apartment. He then got a knife and started to stab the lid hoping by some miracle it would pop open. He then heard a wheeze from behind him and turned to see Ed dripping wet in just a towel around his waist, and laughing at him. When did the shower turn off? 

"Need some help?" He mocked and walked forward toward him, pulling the jar out of his hands and popping the lid off in one quick step. Well shit. "There you go." He smiled.

"Uh- I- Thank you." Oswald turned bright red and took the jar back, turning his back to him and going to spread it on his now cold toast. He was probably just this flushed due to the fact that his hands are so damn small and can't open a jar. It's just the humiliation of being a grown boy and not being able to do such a simple task. That's it. Nothing more. So, Ed is still dripping wet. No biggie. He did just shower after all. And he smells of coconuts. 

"No problemo." He chuckled.

"Ed!" He suddenly shouts out of nowhere, making Ed startle. "Why don't you go get dressed. You'll probably catch a cold." He pointed toward the bedroom where all their clothes are.

"Righty-oh!" He raised an eyebrow and smiled, walking away, leaving a dripping trail behind him. 

The wordplay, why always the wordplay? Who else says stuff like that? Uh, no one. But he'll admit that it's kinda... cute. 

Oswald shook his head and sighed, going back to spreading his toast. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, self deprecatingly. Good question indeed.

 

They were finishing up their homework after dinner when they got a text from Barbara. 

'hey bitches meet me @ zachs diner asap we gotta talk' 

So literate, as always.

"What do you think this is about?" Ed asked shutting his books and beginning to stand up.

"Who cares? It's late, I'm tired." He faked a yawn and put his head in his hand. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Such bull. You're just worried she's gonna suggest something and you're gonna feel peer pressured." He snorted, shaking his head.

"That's not true!" Oswald defended himself, beginning to stand up too. "I just don't wanna hear Barbara going on and on about all the boys she's going to kiss at parties while Tabitha glares at her." He rolled his eyes. "And then she has to do damage control, saying how she wasn't being serious and how she truly cares about her. I mean, c'mon, get real." He glares at him. "If you really care about someone that way you won't go around making moves at other people."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think of you as a romantic." Ed smirked and poked him in the chest where his heart would be.

"Pfft. I'd have to date for that to be the case, and trust me my friend, that will not be happening any time soon." He scoffed and swallowed, not making eye contact.

Ed was silent for a few seconds. "And why not? Don't you want a nice girlfriend?" He asked with something laced in his voice. He couldn't quite pinpoint it though.

"Not exactly. They're not really my area of expertise." 

"Oh I understand." Silence. "Boyfriend then?" Jesus Ed, blunt much? 

Oswald stammered and swallowed, looking around everywhere but at him. "No, no. I mean, no. Just. Y'know. Why would you think that?" He shut his eyes and shook his head. Stupid.

"Well you just said... so I thought..." Ed trailed off. "There's nothing wrong with that y'know. Like, at all." He said the last part with a stern voice, trying to get his point across.

"I know." Oswald smiled at him finally earning a smile back. "I just uh- don't really think about these things personally, that's all." 

"Understandable." He smiled.

"What about you?" Oswald asked hesitantly. "I mean, ever thought about girlfriends in your life? Not that my mother would approve, of course." He joked lightly.

Ed snorted and shook his head. "Nah, I've never given it much thought either." He lightly scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out together." He smiled sweetly.

Oswald nodded dumbly and picked at his fingers. "Sure, okay." 

"Shall we head out now? Barbara is probably going to rip our hair out if we don't do as we're told." He smirked.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." He went to go grab his jacket but didn't notice the skeptical look Ed was giving him.

 

Barbara sat across from them with her hands folded looking serious, as if they were at some job interview. 

"Boys, the time has come." She said seriously.

"Uh... care to be more specific Babs?" Oswald asked slowly with a raise of his brow.

"There's this guy in our year, his names Victor Zsasz. He's kind of a recluse but trust me, talk to him about disco music and he's all ears and mouth. He has tons of records, mixtapes and CDs all dedicated to disco." She laughed and looked between them grinning. "Anyway, his parents are never home. So he always has the place to himself. It's a real nice place too. He showed us pictures, plus he told us where it is and it's in the nice part of town." 

"Yeah, so?" Oswald asked frustrated. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. Ed was grinning beside him. Oh god.

"Next weekend he's throwing a party. Of course it'll be all disco but we can deal with that because c'mon! Our first senior year party. It's a little early in the year for a party, I'll admit, but apparently 'you can't kill disco'". She used air quotes, clearly quoting Zsasz and rolling her eyes. "Or something like that. Anyway! This is a big fucking deal!" She squealed. "And you two are going." She pointed between them with her sharp red nails. "I mean, I know glasses over here is totally down for it, that smile says everything. But you!" She points a talon at Oswald who is shrinking in on himself. "You better start singing and flapping those wings, little bird. I won't have you locking yourself in your cage yet again." 

"If you say that one more time-" Oswald begins with a growl but Ed puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

"We'll definitely think about it." He nods to her and begins to stand up, pulling Oswald with him. "Won't we Os?"

"Hmm." He grunts and starts walking away without a second thought. 

Before Ed trails after him he quickly turns to Barbara. "Don't worry, I'm very persuasive."

"Thatta boy!" She pats him on the cheek and goes back to playing on her phone, Ed leaving with Oswald.

"I'm not doing it. You can go without me but I refuse." Oswald stubbornly says when they're outside. He shivers from the cold night air and rubs his hands together.

Ed sighs and grabs his hands, warming them up with his larger ones. He looks him in the eyes smiling. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, you know that. But that doesn't mean I can't persuade you." He grins and they start walking back home, both not realising Ed is still holding one of Oswald's hands in his. 

"You can try but that doesn't mean you'll succeed." 

Ed just stays silent and they walk back home in comfortable silence. 

 

"You see! Look what happened, they ended up in the middle of nowhere! In the middle of Bangkok! All because of a few drinks." Oswald yells pointing at the screen of his laptop where they're watching The Hangover. He's adamantly trying to convince Ed how dangerous it would be to go to a high school party and try a couple of alcoholic drinks, considering what happened to these men. In a movie. 

"But you have to remember Os, they were also roofied. Heavily. And it's a movie." He says trying to get his point across after the millionth time.

"That doesn't matter! It's still trying to show the point. The point being that this happens to people."

"Yeah, because millions of people wake up everyday in the middle of foreign countries after having a beer and digesting marshmallows laced with ADHD medication." Ed says in a sarcastic voice and rolling his eyes. Oswald just glares at him in return. 

"You're an asshole." He scoffs. "Fine. Go to your party. But!" He says dramatically holding up his finger. "Don't come crying to me over the phone asking for help when there are people surrounding you wearing funny clothes, you're boiling hot from the sun and nobody understands you because they speak another language." 

"I won't, because that'll never happen. And even if it did, I'd have you right by my side." He smiles at him.

"Pfft, like hell you will." Oswald laughs sarcastically. "I know we're there for each other through everything but I'm making an exception on this one." He shakes his head. "I'm not stupid enough to end up in bang cocks, Transylvania city." 

"What a nice name." Ed laughs.

"Thanks." Oswald grins and starts screaming at the screen again making Ed roll his eyes.

 

It's past 3am and Oswald is fast asleep, curled up around Ed, his head tucked into his neck and his hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. Ed couldn't sleep and he looks down at him and smiles, he looks so peaceful and he feels so soft. Wait, what? He shakes the thought from his head and reaches over for his phone. 

To Barbara: 'He's still resisting, the little bugger. This may be harder than I originally thought.'

He lays in silence for a few moments. She was probably asleep, but he had just woke up to the most comfortable of feelings, Oswald snoring lightly against his chest. Now was the best time to text her, when Oswald wouldn't freak out yet again. 

He was surprised when he actually got a text back.

From Barbara: 'u woke me up bitch face but I forgive u cuz this is actly important <3 remember u can do it ur his best bud'

He rolled his eyes as the text, spelling was clearly not her forte.

To Barbara: 'We watched The Hangover.'

From Barbara: 'ffs do i have 2 do everything myslelf wtf why u act gotta be so dumb 4 a clever guy ??'

Did she really just say that?

To Barbara: 'Says the girl who can't even spell. Read a book.'

Okay, that was a bit harsh on his end. Now he probably wasn't going to hear the end of that one but he doesn't take criticism well.

From Barbara: 'jeez relax ok ill help u nd itll be fine bc we gonna have the best time nxt week nd poor ozzie ain't gonna miss it' 

To Barbara: 'I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do.'

From Barbara: 'ur NOT he's just uptight nd needs 2 relaaaax so heres the plan u make him watch some good movies w happy drunks 4 once nd hell see its acc fun'

To Barbara: ‘Fine. I'll do that. But piece of advice. Don't ever call him uptight again.’

The thought of someone insulting Oswald just made his blood boil. He couldn't stand the thought, he never wanted to see him hurt, he's just incredibly protective. He wouldn't hesitate to take down even Barbara Kean, a respected and popular girl in school just to keep his Oswald safe. 

His Oswald? Since when is Oswald his? Where did that thought even come from? What does that even mean? Ugh, he's probably tired.

From Barbara: ‘omg will u calm down i was kiddin u need 2 get laid already -_- jfc’

He didn't respond to that, just sat his phone down and looked back to Oswald who was sleeping peacefully. As if there was nothing wrong in the world. 

Did he really want to do this? Go through with this plan? Maybe he should just stop. It doesn't seem fair, I mean it's Barbara's idea after all and she is pretty demanding. He thought it would be exciting at first, trying to persuade Oswald to take part in all this. To see when he'd finally relent and agree and then he'd be able to see what he's like as a party person. But it's just hitting him now, looking down at him. He looks so innocent. 

It reminds him a whole lot of that Ivy girl. Sweet and gentle, seems as if she could be a good friend. But easy to manipulate. To take advantage of. Because truth is, out of the two of them, despite everything, Ed's always been the one with the bigger backbone. Oswald has been taken care of his whole life by his beloved mother, he's always been shown love and kindness, he's a lover not a fighter. Whereas Ed, he was brought up in hate and anger, he didn't do much about it at first but eventually over time, it's left an effect on him and where Oswald would just tell someone to shove off if they insulted them, Ed's temper would flare up and he'd pummel them into the ground. He was so sick of taking crap. 

And so thinking now, it seems that Oswald is taking his. And being the kindhearted person he is, he's most likely going to relent eventually by the end of next week and say yes, because he knows that'll make his best friend happy, even if it makes him miserable. He's done it before. He's ran track with him during gym classes because Ed wanted to have a race, completely forgetting that Oswald's leg is sore but Oswald would never mention it. Or Ed would ask him to pass him something from the kitchen that was on the top shelf which he clearly couldn't reach because he's too short and therefore he'd have to climb up on the counter. When Ed asked him why he didn't just say he needed help, he'd simply just laugh it off and say he didn't mind or that he thought it was funny.

Well, Ed realises now how shit he's been as a friend these past few days. He kept going on about how Barbara would peer pressure him when really it's been him all along. No wonder he kept snapping when they watched that movie. He decided he's going to make it up to him.

He doesn't know what made him do it but he brought his hand up to Oswald's head and lightly ran his hand through his soft hair, brushing back some of the black strands from his forehead. He smiled down at him and let himself fall back into sleep once more, listening to the sound of Oswald's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come to an understanding. Barbara freaks out. Ivy can’t help but make cheeky observations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until later but I just had to post this because of the ending. I love writing Ivy so much :D

Oswald woke up to the relaxing feeling of hands in his hair, brushing it back off his face and shifted towards to source it was coming from. It was something solid and warm. It was really nice. He flickered his eyes open and looked up, just now noticing Ed looking down at him with a far away daze, fingers still playing with his hair.

"Morning, Ed." He whispered and smiled lazily up at him, not bothering to move. 

"Hey Os." Ed whispered back and curled a strand of hair around his finger. Not that Oswald was complaining, considering it felt rather relaxing, but what exactly conspired during the night that brought on this sudden... touchy behaviour? Dare he say, intimate. 

"You feeling okay?" He asked after nearly a minute of silence and Ed still playing with his hair, looking faraway.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine." He suddenly took his hand away and rubbed both his eyes, digging his nails in and making Oswald wince. "Your hair was just really soft, I couldn't help myself." He smiled innocently and got up, heading in the direction of the bathroom most likely to shower.

Oswald was left laying there on the bed confused out his mind. What was going on? Why was he playing with his hair? They don't do that? Plus, he looked like something was troubling him but was trying really hard to mask it. Oswald knows Ed. They tell each other everything. And he can tell when something is bothering him no matter how hard he tries to hide it. He'll find out eventually.

He decided go get dressed and eat some breakfast, but not willing to have another peanut butter incident he opted to just eat some purple grapes instead. He always ate the purple ones and left the green for Ed, it was kind of their thing. Like a ritual. 

When he was scrolling through his phone and sucking the juice out of one, Ed came up behind his chair still half naked like last time and leaned over him, stealing his green grapes and getting water on the table. Oswald gulped and looked down at the drip marks which Ed seemed to notice too.

"Oh, sorry." He lifted up the bottom of the towel and rubbed it against the table, drying it. If you were to look close enough you would be able to see things that you couldn't un-see. Which was exactly why Oswald averted his eyes as quickly as possible, his face as red as the grapes he was sucking on. Oh god. He had to spit it out. Or swallow it. Or something before he chokes. Why is he so flustered? "Oswald?"

"Uh-huh?" Oswald asked not looking at him, finally just swallowing the damned thing. 

"You okay?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow and finally pulling the towel back down again. "You look kinda funky."

"Oh no, I'm good. I just choked." He smiled up at him. "All better now." 

"Okay, be more careful then." He ruffled Oswald's hair again and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Why does he keep touching his hair? If he keeps this up is there even any point in styling it today? Besides, he's the one who's supposed to be asking if his friend is okay, not the other way around. Goddamn.

"What the hells going on?" He whispered to himself.

Ed came out five minutes later fully dressed and sat across from him with a small smile. Oswald was going to speak up but he beat him to it. 

"Listen, I have to apologise. I've been, as you put it, an asshole." Ed said seriously, looking him in the eyes. When he noticed Oswald's confused look he leaned forward. "You've been adamant that you've not wanted to participate in any of these new upcoming social events. I understand. I mean, you've dealt with shit from people over the years, making fun of you and hurting you. Both emotionally and physically. I can see your anxieties." He sighed and shook his head. "I was too busy trying to finally be rebellious and have a good time, do the exact things my father wouldn't have wanted for me, that I never stopped to consider how you felt. I was being selfish." 

Oswald shook his head fast, trying to diffuse some of the tension. "No no, Ed. You weren't being selfish, never. That's not you." He smiled at him comfortingly. "I was just never honest enough. Clearly you weren't either. We've both just been silly, that's all." 

"I want you to know I am in no way trying to manipulate you, I would never do that. I wanted to persuade you and you know this, but you also know I'd never make you do anything you don't want to." Seeing Oswald's nod he continued. "If you truly didn't want to go, I wouldn't have either. And if that's still the case for you, it is for me. I don't need some stupid party to have fun, I always have fun with you." He smiled and put his hand on the table reaching out. 

Oswald put his own hand on the table and linked his with Ed's. "What about Barbara? She'll have a fit." 

"Pfft, fuck what she thinks." He snorted. 

"Let's not say anything though..." Oswald said with a grimace. "At least not for the next few days."

"Quite right." 

 

It was Friday lunch time at school, the sun was out and the boys had decided to sit underneath the large tree in the yard to eat their lunch alone just like usual. Well except for one exception. When they looked up they saw Ivy sitting amongst the leaves, talking to them and lost in her own little world, bless. 

She actually wasn't half bad. Sweet and naive, a bit odd, considering she talks to plants. But hello! Bird brain and riddle man? They're not ones to judge like that. She would occasionally say hello to them when passing the halls or if they were near the tree. And she was always seen up the tree. Or near the flowerbeds. 

Oswald was honestly too scared to face Barbara's wrath and didn't want Ed to get caught up in it too, therefore he lamely suggested he text her they're not going. She might be an ally but the girl has a temper and loves getting what she wants. And she wouldn't hesitate to drop anyone if they so much as looked at her wrong. She's one of the most popular girls in school for a reason. Known for her vicious attitude, charming personality and her beauty. People looked up to her. Oswald felt lucky that she even wanted to talk to someone like him. But sometimes he felt like nothing more than just a little fashion accessory she could dress up, something for her to play with, like a bird in a cage. And she's trying to train it her way before setting it free. But he'd never admit that.

The boys are just just chatting away when Barbara came storming up to them, Lee following behind her and shaking her head.

"Oh shit, here comes trouble." Oswald mumbled under his breath. Ed silently agreed.

"Why am I only hearing about this now? You had all week and now is the time you decide to break the news that you're not going?" Barbara yelled, standing in front of them both. "And through text!"

"Come on, it's no big deal." Ed groaned and threw her a look. "Stop being so uptight." He smirked at her, throwing back her own insult she directed at Oswald right to her own face. In front of an audience too. He had no trouble being savage with her. To be honest, their 'friendship' was always distant, he only ever put up with her attitude because Oswald did. He liked Lee, though. At least she has brains.

The look of shock and surprise on her face made his whole day, as well as the looks on everyone else's. 

"Excuse me?!" She screeched.

"Yeah, hurts doesn't it." He deadpanned. Nobody else knew what they were talking about but obviously it meant no good. Lee looked miserable and Oswald looked mortified. And Ivy looked intrigued from where she sat silently listening up in the tree.

Barbara pulled herself together and turned to Oswald, pretending Ed didn't exist at all. "Ozzie, we have plans tomorrow. I suggest you stop by my house at 4, we can get an early dinner and get ready afterward, you know where I live."

"Um Babs, I really am not going..." he said slowly. He was just waiting for the explosion. "I talked about it with Ed and-" 

"Him?! You talked about it with him and suddenly you're not going? How is that even possible?" She pointed her red nail at Ed and scoffed. "You failed miserably, didn't you?" 

Ed glared and stood up, not willing to be talked down to anymore. "No Barbara. We spoke to each other on a civil and understanding level. Not screaming and demanding like wild monkeys." He rolled his eyes. "We agreed that this whole thing isn't for us. He doesn't want to go somewhere he doesn't feel safe and I don't want to force my best friend into an uncomfortable environment. Besides, if I went myself, I'd be miserable." 

Barbara looked between the two with wide enraged eyes. "But I told everyone you're coming! I'm bringing an audience, I can't fuck this up." 

Ed simply shrugs and pretends to take interest in his nails. Oswald is still sitting on the ground, now picking wildly at his fingers and causing them to bleed.

"Come on, Barbara, let's just leave. It's their choice. Stop it now." Lee tries to reason with Barbara. At least someone has some decency and understanding. Barbara just glares at her instead making poor Lee shut right up.

Barbara takes a threatening step forward towards Ed and pokes a sharp nail into his chest. But Ed is unfazed, standing tall above her and glaring down. "Fuck you." She spits at him looking up. She then looks down toward Oswald and shakes her head. "And fuck you Ozzie. I wanted to help you fly but I guess you're gonna be stuck in your cage forever, after all." 

She quickly walks away, Lee smiling sheepishly at them and following her. Oswald's eyes suddenly widen and he begins to stand up. But not because of what she says. I mean that stung, sure. But more because of the fact that as Barbara walked away, Ed made a fist, raised it and is fully prepared to hit her in the back of the head and knock her right out. He grabbed his hand with all the strength he could and tried to calm him down.

"Breath Ed, calm down." He places one hand on Ed's cheek and kept the other on his hand, slowly bringing it back down his side whilst running his fingers over Ed's cheek, grounding him. Soon enough his fist unclenches and Oswald takes his hand in his and just holds it, other hand still on his cheek. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment and everything is somehow peaceful, both sharing a small smile. "Better?"

"Much." He whispers.

Suddenly there was a loud cough from above them. "Ahem! You lovebirds done now?" Ivy grinned at them and they suddenly seemed to snap back to attention, realising how close they were touching and jumped back, faces hot, not noticing Ivy smirking mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you like what you read <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, some funny food, a swimming pool with an angry blonde and a silly redhead who just can’t keep away from all the fun all happen during one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones and it’s because it’s completely drama filled, both with tension and humour :D teenagers are always fighting duh.

"I just feel really bad, that's all." Oswald groaned later that night when they were hanging out in the local park in the dark, sitting on the swings and going back and forth. 

Ed gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "What is always on its way here but never arrives?" He just had to ask a riddle at this time.

"God, I don't know Ed! Tell me." He said frustrated.

"Tomorrow." He grinned. "Tomorrow everyone in our year, possibly other schools too no doubt, will all be joining together and having a drunk fest. You were so adamant that you weren't going to go and now suddenly you're changing your mind?" Ed scoffed.

"It's not that I'm going. It's just that I'm... arriving for a short period of time then leaving." He mumbled and bit his lip, ignoring Ed's glare. "Look! She won't answer my texts or phone calls and I'm upset, I don't want her to make my life miserable in school or something when we head back next week all because of this." He sighed. "So I'm going to show up, find her and apologise in person." He smiled at him.

"Apologise for what?!" Ed asked incredulously.

"For pissing her off. It's my fault she's so mad..." Oswald mumbled and let out a long sigh.

"You can't let her win this way, this is manipulative behaviour. I won't tolerate it." Ed said in a demanding voice. "You're not doing this."

"Um, last time I checked you weren't the boss of me." Oswald stated in a firm voice, standing his ground. "I know you don't always care so much about these trivial things such as popularity and people's opinions but I do! I've spent all my life being looked down on, people making fun of me by the way I look or how I dress, my lifestyle, as if I can help that! Like sorry, I can't help being poor." He said sarcastically. "Not to mention the fact that I'm half the size of all the guys and girls around us, and I got my leg bashed in during a hate crime making me a cripple!" He yelled the last part. It would always be a sensitive subject for him. He was frantically picking at his fingers and getting blood all over his hands now, not even noticing. But Ed did.

He walked towards him and gently pried his fingers apart from each other, holding his hands in his. "Stop, stop." He told him firmly but much less loud, just enough to get his attention. "You're hurting yourself again." 

"I know, that's why I do it." Oswald whispered looking down at his hands. "It makes me feel better." He couldn't ever understand why. It was a bad habit he developed during childhood, whenever he got nervous or scared he'd pick his fingers and over time it just became something he unintentionally did. Now it was a compulsion, if he didn't do it he'd start to panic more. Ed would often make him wear gloves if they were in stressful situations. 

"I know it does." Ed said with a loud sigh and kept his hands in his, rubbing his fingers soothingly. "Listen, if you really want to do this then... Fine. Go ahead. But I want to come with you. Is that okay?" He asked looking him in the eyes.

Oswald only nodded his consent and jumped off the swing groaning loudly, pulling his hands back and bending over slightly, resting his hands on his legs for support to hold himself up. When Ed eyed him with concern he just snorted. "My butt is numb." That made them both laugh loudly and they finally started walking out the park, deciding to go home as it was past 1am and it was freezing.

 

"Keep them on." 

"No."

"Yes!"

"Ugh, I'm fine, stop being such a big baby."

"I'm not, I'm being a good friend now don't take them off."

"It's rude to wear gloves at the dinner table."

"It's only the two of us here Oswald. And it's breakfast time." Ed deadpanned at him from where he was sitting directly across from him. He's been having this argument with Oswald all morning, refusing to let him take off the leather gloves he put on his hands. Or as Oswald said, 'shoved on and nearly broke every single bone in my tiny little hands'. Now he's the big baby.

"That doesn't matter." Oswald said stubbornly, making Ed sigh. "What would my mother say if she was here this morning and didn't have to leave so early? Hmm?" He asked cockily.

"Um I think she would actually agree with me. I think she would agree that you're being reckless by hurting yourself. And that I'm a good friend for taking precautions to take care of you." Ed said seriously, he really wasn't joking. 

Oswald just took a massive spoonful of Cheerios and mumbled "whatever..."

Another sigh. "You're anxious about later, I get it. Have you tried texting and calling Barbara again?"

"Yes and she still won't pick up!" He yelled frustrated. "I really messed up."

"Stop saying that." Ed gritted out. "You did nothing wrong." He took a deep breath and relaxed, then smiled. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

He will make sure of it.

 

Neither decided to dress up because they weren't even bothering to stay so they just wore what they usually wore, Ed in his usual hipster attire and Oswald showing off his gothic vibes. Ed made sure he wore the leather gloves during the entire time, which he was pissed about at first but honestly, they kinda went with the outfit he was wearing considering it was all black so he could deal with it. Plus it meant he didn't have to touch anyone who would be carrying unsafe germs.

They arrived at the party, Oswald checking his phone for the last time to see if Barbara had replied back so he wouldn't need to do this. Of course she hadn't, therefore they'd have to go in.

It was just as he expected. Loud, disco music, just as Barbara had said. Crowds of people, like a lot, just filling up the entire house, and Zsasz has a pretty nice home, a pool outside and everything. Wow. 

They went inside and just strolled about keeping close to each other, having to speak up over the crowds of people and loud music. 

"Where do you think she'd be?" Oswald asked looking about. "You're taller, have a look." It would be much easier for him to look out over the crowd considering he's 6ft tall and Oswald is a tiny 5'5. 

"Can't see her anywhere. Do you think she's here yet?" 

"Trust me. She's somewhere." He rolled his eyes. "First one here and last one to leave", he said sarcastically making Ed snort. "Okay here's the plan. We split up."

"What? Are you serious?" Ed asked baffled.

"I need to find her and it's much quicker if we do it separately." He explained calmly. "You find her, you text me. I'll do the same. We meet up. Simple enough. We talk to her, that's that. Then we leave. Done." He looked him in the eye with a raised eyebrow and waited for a reply.

Ed was quiet for a moment before nodding, albeit a little hesitantly. "Fine... But-"

"No buts. Stop worrying, Ed. Everything's fine I promise. Now go." He spun Ed around in the opposite direction and shoved him playfully, making Ed stare wide eyed at him then smirk, walking away. Oswald watched after him for a moment before taking a deep breath and heading in the opposite direction. 

It was quite a big house indeed therefor he had a bit of walking to do. He was getting a bit frustrated, coming up empty handed after nearly five minutes, constantly checking his phone and getting nothing too. From both Barbara and Ed. Suddenly some guy passed by him laughing and holding up a tray of brownies and cookies. He stopped and walked up to him holding out the tray and smirked. 

"You look a little tense. Have a treat. It'll make you feel better." He grinned.

"Oh I'm not that hungry. I'm just looking for my friend." He smiled nervously, not used to talking to strangers. 

"Trust me, you'll feel a whole lot better if you have some food. Wouldn't your mother say so?" He grinned. That's true, his mother did always say you should never go anywhere on an empty stomach and truthfully, he was a little bit hungry. He hadn't had a big dinner because he was too anxious to eat.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled shyly and picked up a brownie, nodding to the guy who just shook his head and walked away laughing, offering other people the food. What a generous but weird guy. He started eating the brownie quickly before it melted and then wiped down his hands and face once he was done. Then continued on his search for Barbara.

After another five minutes he got a text from Ed saying he's spotted her inside near the pool, so he planned to run as quickly as his little legs could take him towards it, but instead he had to come to a walking pace as he suddenly felt a... relaxing feeling come over him. Huh, must just be because he knows Ed's going to be there so he knows he'll be fine. That's why he feels so calm. When he arrived and stood next to Ed he saw Barbara sitting on Tabitha's lap with her tongue shoved down her throat. Ew.

"Should we we wait until they're done swapping spit or..." Ed asked.

"Fuck no. I came here for one thing and one thing only and I'm going to fucking get it no matter what the bitch has to say. Then I'm gone." He stated with sudden confidence making Ed raise his eyebrow and smirk.

"Wow Os, you're so stern. I like it." He complimented and Oswald smirked under the praise. 

"I can be anything I want to be!" He puffed out his chest and laughed, making Ed laugh along, but raise an eyebrow at the newfound behaviour.

Oswald suddenly whipped out his phone and typed a text. 

To Babs: 'Look up.'

They watched as she pulled out her phone from her purse where it seemed to be vibrating and frowned at the screen. She then did as told and took a look around, finally spotting them and gasping. Oswald gave a little wave and snorted.

She got off Tabitha's lap and he noticed her glaring at them, but turn away after a few moments. Bitch. Barbara headed over to them clearly drunk as hell with the way she staggered and giggled. 

"Well hello, look who finally decided to show up. Didn't know you had it in ya Ozzie. I have to say, I'm proud." She smiled and patted his cheek, making Ed tense. He didn't like her touching him in any way and speaking to him as if he was something to be mocked. He doesn't care if she's a girl, he'll smack her. In the middle of an audience too.

"Well yes. But I didn't come in the reason you expected." Oswald stated in a firm voice. He looked toward the doors leading outside where the pool area was. "Do you want to go somewhere more quiet where we can talk?" Seeing her nod, he led her outside and continued. "You see Babs, I came here originally to apologise. I didn't feel comfortable doing something that I didn't want to do and yet, I felt the need to please you by going out of my comfort zone in order to do that. I thought if I did something that you asked it would mean that you'd protect me and my name, not humiliate me on a daily basis during school like everyone else does, but then I got to thinking... Huh, you already do that. You just do it more subtle. With the pet names and face touches." He glares at her.

Ed stated at him in shock. This wasn't part of the plan, where was this coming from? Either way he's enjoying the hell out of this. And Barbara's dumbstruck face says everything. She wasn't expecting it either.

Oswald then smiles sarcastically. "So I am here to apologise. I'm here to say I'm sorry for wasting your time, because clearly this little bird you've been trying to train in order to fly in your direction is finally starting to peck away at its orders and is going on it's own path. I'm not meant to be in a cage!" He growled. "And that joke was never funny!"

Ed had his hands clasped in front of him and was squeezing them in excitement, wondering what was going to happen next. 

"You- you can't just-" She suddenly screamed and stomped her foot. "If it wasn't for me you'd be at the bottom of the food chain, I kept your reputation alive, as much as it could. If it wasn't for me at all you'd just be bits and pieces for everyone else to play with, bird brain. You'd have none of the friends you do." She seethed.

Ed took an angry step forward but Oswald surprised him by holding an arm out in front of him, taking charge of the situation for once.

"I'd rather be unwanted and laughed at by people with my true friends, than famous and popular with fake friends." He shook his head and scoffed. "You think all the people at school are your true friends? Think again, bitch." He grinned, making Ed laugh hysterically and Barbara gasp. "They only pretend to look up to you because they're so afraid of you and don't want you to ruin them. You think you're so tough now but just remember. You're only a stupid, dumb, little girl who is peaking in high school and enjoying her last moments of glory. But when you leave you're going to be right back at the bottom. Nobody in college gives a damn about these things, don't be so delusional." He laughed sarcastically. "Not that you have to worry about that. I don't think any college is going to accept a girl who thinks dragons were actually real." He starts giggling to himself as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

Ed snorts beside him making Oswald grin. Barbara looks like she's ready to slap him, Oswald can see her hand twitching and on instinct forms a distraction.

"Wait, oh my god. One of the pearls from your necklace just came off." He knew that would get her attention as she suddenly started panicking and looking around frantically, touching her necklace which she has wrapped around her neck. "Hold on, I think I see it over there." He says pointing to the edge of the pool. "By the end of the pool. It's the small white things right?"

"Yes those! Now where?!" She screams hysterically.

"Right there!" He points to the very edge of the pool, right above the waters surface, where they're standing just a few feet away. Ed is hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

She goes to bend down and her head is right above the water. "I don't see any-"

Suddenly Oswald jumps forward and kicks her, knocking her face forward into the water. She resurfaces after a few seconds and starts screaming, looking around humiliated when everyone in the pool area laughs hysterically at her, both boys along with them.

Oswald then leans down over the edge of the pool and grins. "I won't ever hold this over you if you don't ever hold that over me, deal?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

She floats in the water for a second before nodding pathetically, then the boys decide to leave. Ed wants to ask what brought that on, why is he acting this way, not that he will ever complain but that is the most confident he's probably ever seen him in a long time. Did something happen when he wasn't around for those 10 minutes?

When they're back inside the house and preparing to leave, Oswald starts giggling to himself. Must be the rush of endorphins. Suddenly they notice something strange. A familiar head of red hair walking through the crowd and giggling randomly at nothing. Ivy.

They walk up to her and ask her what she's doing here.

"Parties are where the fun is at, duh!" She laughs and Ed takes a look at her for a minute.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Not at all! I don't consume any illegal substances, I'm still a child." She rolls her eyes.

"Yet you attend a party which isn't for people your age..."

"Shh! I won't tell if you won't." She puts a finger to her lips and laughs. Why is that funny? Then out of the blue, Oswald starts laughing.

"Our dirty little secret." He snickers and they both lean into each other for balance and giggle. Then it hits Ed. 

"Uh, have either of you two eaten anything whilst you've been here?" He asks with caution. 

"I had a cookie! Some nice guy gave me one, so sweet. The cookie, not the guy!" Ivy laughs and Oswald cackles along with her.

"I know that guy! He gave me some brownies." He gasped and they looked at each other in awe. "We met the same guy!"

"Yeah!" Ivy said happily and they high fived.

Yep, they're as high as kite. Now what does Ed do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug induced dancing takes place. Ed gets a bad case of jealousy. Ivy is as mischievous and clever as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannd things are really heating up. Enter Zsasz!

Oswald and Ivy kept laughing, swaying about and making jokes in the middle of the room, not giving a damn what anybody thought. That's what pot would do to you, of course. Not that Ed has anything against it, it's the safest drug you could do considering it's a plant, perfectly natural. All it really does is give you the giggles. But if Ivy found out, she'd freak. Ed tried desperately to get them both to the front door where he could safely take them both back home, especially Ivy. She's young, vulnerable and doesn't have any friends here. Well, she could kinda count himself and Oswald as friends. But apart from that she was all alone and anything could happen to her. 

Whenever he tried to move them both he would just get shoved away and laughed at, saying he's 'killing the vibe'. Then Oswald has the audacity to say he needs to loosen up. Wasn't he the one who didn't want to come here? Who wanted to leave as soon as possible? 

"Os, you shoved Barbara Kean into a pool in front of everyone. You have to leave." He mumbled in his ear, trying to get through to him over the laughing and loud music.

"Hmm? Oh she won't say anything. Remember our little deal?" He smiled.

"Still... Tabitha-"

"Is an absolute bitch, but Barbara would gladly say she fell in the pool rather than admit I shoved her any day. It's pride." He looked so proud and Ed rolled his eyes. "Now, you have got to try one of these." He looked over at a guy who had a tray and was laughing, handing out food to people. "Ivy?" 

"I'm on it!" She suddenly ran in the direction of the guy and came back a minute later with two brownies and a cookie, handing a brownie to Ed.

Immediately Oswald and Ivy started eating, much to Ed's horror.

"No, stop! Put them down, you can't! They have drugs in them." He looked down at his own pot brownie and frowned. How much pot is actually in these things? Look at them both, they've turned into giggling, hungry lunatics. Although, to be honest, it does look kinda fun. It feels kinda boring just standing here and playing babysitter. He's been stressed for the past hour, it would be nice to loosen up. "How do you guys feel?" 

"Great, why?" Oswald asked smiling. 

"I'm not too sure about this." Ed said reluctantly. "I've never done this before."

"Us either, but we did it." Ivy laughed. "Ya scared? Chicken?" She joked. "We've already got one bird here", she said pointing to Oswald who snorted, "we don't need another." She raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"It's your choice." Oswald smiled up at him, as sweet as ever. "It's okay. You can just throw it in the bin." 

"With Barbara Kean." Ivy piped up making Oswald laugh hysterically. He'd recently informed her of what had taken place and she seemed to catch on pretty quick, considering she was also there for the confrontation at the tree too. Ivy didn't really get the best of vibes from her. Apparently the grass didn't like the way her heels dug into them. Fascinating, Oswald thought.

He looked at the two who went back to talking about plants with extreme interest and Ed felt completely isolated. Everyone else was having a good time and he just felt bored. Time to change that. If he's going to stick around at a party then he's going to enjoy it. He closed his eyes and quickly ate the brownie, waiting a few minutes for the effects to take place. He didn't feel much of anything really. Maybe it just didn't affect him. It wasn't until Ivy said something about cherry blossoms not actually tasting like cherries considering she ate one when she was a kid, that Ed realised it was taking effect because he started giggling like an idiot at the idea along with them both. 

They turned to him and shook their heads grinning. "Eddie! You ate the funny food! I didn't think you actually would!" Ivy said mischievously, poking him in the tummy. 

"Hey, that rhymes!" Oswald giggled. "Now how do you feel?" 

"Like... there's no problem." He thought to himself with a frown, then laughed. "You pushed Barbara Kean into a pool Os. Who the fuck does that?" He leaned into him and they all laughed hysterically.

Once they were sure the drugs had kicked in, they all realised there's no issue here. So what if Ivy is at a party surrounded by a whole bunch of strangers who are way older than she is. So what if Oswald had pushed Barbara Kean, the most popular girl in school into a swimming pool surrounded by a large drunken audience whilst she was wearing one of her most classiest dresses. So what if Ed had assisted him then casually gotten high with them both, laughing and cringing about how some guy drank nearly 10 beers on an empty stomach then threw up in the bathroom. Or maybe that was just the drugs talking and they'd most likely have a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now all they wanted to do was 'boogie' as Ivy called it.

She dragged them both into another room where the music was louder and held both their hands, the boys holding each other's too, so they were now in a circle. She then started running around and they both followed, all getting dizzy then jumping about to the music, not caring how they looked. Other people looked more ridiculous. There was a guy in a couch without his shirt on who had drawings of stripes on his body and whiskers on his cheeks. It kinda reminded them of their nursery tiger drawing. But human form.

There was a loud clattering noise from the distance, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, then sudden yelling. 

"Hey give that back Valeska!" 

"Make me, make me, make me!" The obnoxious redheaded boy named Jerome ran through the living room they were in and started jumped up and down on a couch laughing maniacally, attracting the attention of everyone. "You can't have it!" 

"I said give it back, you little twerp!" Some guy stared yelling at him and held out his hand, for what looked like a phone. It must be his.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna send some nice little messages to mommy dearest." He hummed thoughtfully, putting a fist under his chin in thought. "Ah, I know!" He turned the camera on and pointed it towards his crotch. "Smile mommy!" 

That made most people laugh and some cringe, but most of all the guy roar and jump forward towards him only to be held back. By another Jerome? Ah, that was his twin Jeremiah. The more sane one. Or maybe not, maybe he just hides it well. 

"Jerome stop being immature and give him his phone back." Jeremiah ordered firmly and Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll tell mom on you." That made everyone burst out laughing but Jerome just looked enraged, throwing the phone back at the guy and storming off. Jeremiah smirked mischievously and watched him go. Evil twins, alright.

"Whoosh, that's certainly something isn't it?" A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a guy dressed in all black, no hair on his head but a massive grin on his face instead.

"There were either two of those guys or I'm seeing two of one guy." Ivy laughed and thought hard. "I'm pretty sure it's the first one..."

"You'd be right, sweet face." The guy said with a smile, looking at Ivy. Then he turned his attention to them both. "Enjoying the party? I've just always been a disco fan, it's sorta my thing." He did a little head nod and smiled, looking proud of this fact.

"Wait, this is your party? You're Victor Zsasz?" Oswald asked, getting a 'yep' in return. "Your house is so freaking cool!"

"Ha! Thanks man, did you see the pool?" He patted him on the back and smiled down at him, pointing in the direction of the pool and Ivy started giggling. 

"Yeah... He saw the pool, alright." She trailed off with a grin. When Victor looked confused Oswald just shook his head and waved his hand.

"Well you know my name, I think it's only fair I know yours." He looked to Ivy again and smiled sweetly. When she introduced herself, he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles earning a laugh out of her and she 'booped' his nose making him smile. 

"I'm Oswald, but you don't need to kiss my hand." He snorted. Zsasz pouted playfully and looked away, chewing on his lip and drawing out a big sigh.

"Fine. May I interest you in a hug then?" He held out his arms and Oswald shyly nodded. Zsasz suddenly swooped in and hugged him so tight his little legs lifted off the ground, making both himself and Ivy laugh at the immaturity of the situation. When he put him back on the floor he smiled nonchalant. "Good hug bro." 

The three of them giggled and it's only when Oswald stumbled a little, bumping into Ed, that he realised he hadn't moved an inch or laughed at all. When he looked up at him, he actually looked rather tense and on edge. His fists were clenched tightly and his teeth were grinding.

"What about you big guy? You got a name?" Zsasz asked politely. He looked friendly enough, he gave nice hugs, he made Ivy laugh and his party was good. So why did it look like Ed wanted to kill him?

"Uh yes. I'm Ed." He finally said, relaxing only slightly and giving a small smile.

"Cool." He looked a little put out, just as much as Oswald did, and decided to just leave. "Well it was nice to meet you three." He gave them all a lighthearted wave and walked on off.

"He was nice." Ivy broke the silence with her happy voice, Oswald turning to her with a smile. 

"Kinda looked like an assassin though, the way he dresses." 

"I know." They both laughed but Ed still looked off putting. 

"Ed?" Oswald asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are- are you okay? Why are you acting so weird? Oh no. Have you taken bad drugs?" He started to worry and Ivy got anxiety over it too.

"No no guys! It's not a bad trip, I'm fine. I'm just- just tired, that's all." He smiled at them both and sighed, shaking his head.

Oswald and Ivy looked to each other and nodded. "Ivy where do you live?" She gave him her address and he told Ed they're going to take Ivy home, then go home themselves. He tried to resist at first, saying he didn't want to be a downer but they both agreed it was fine.

When they were outside though, they did see something that put a smile on Ed's face for the first time in the past 10 minutes. Barbara Kean standing in the lawn, Tabitha and Lee both holding hair dryers and trying to dry her dress off for her, making it hitch up and show off her black lacy underwear, whilst Jim and Harvey threw dollar bills at her, making obscene sexual comments which makes her yell. 

"Good one Os." Ed giggled into his side, Ivy looking up at the stars in the sky happily as she walked alongside them, holding onto Oswald's hand for safety. He smiled down at her and he held her grip protectively.

"Thanks. Best thing I've done all year." He snorted and shook his head. "This won't ruin us, y'know. We'll be fine." He looked him in the eye seriously. "Barbara won't say I pushed her because that'll be social suicide for herself. Imagine, being the most popular girl in school, being taken down by a tiny guy who looks like a bird. She'd never hear the end of it. And I'd be so popular, she knows this. I can easily hold this over her if I want to. She won't rat me out and in return she won't humiliate me. Us." He says with confidence. "Besides, at least she now knows how I truly feel. And we can finally talk to each other in a more civilised manner if the need arrives."

"I don't particularly want you talking to her again, at all..." Ed says in a constricting voice, "but it's your life and your decisions." He gives a small smile, making Oswald smile back. 

"Thank you Ed." 

The three of them walk in comfortable silence for a while, journeying their way back to where Ivy said she lived. It wasn't that far anyway, thank god.

After a while though, Ed broke the silence. "Y'know, you can talk to anybody at all, or hug anyone at all. I mean you hug me. You hug Ivy." Ivy looks at him out of the corner of her eye at the mention of her name, but otherwise still keeps her eyes on the stars and moon in the sky, looking at them in awe, and they continue to walk in the direction of her house. "You hold my hand and you hold Ivy's. Look, your holding hers right now!" He gives a massive smile that borders on creepy.

"Ed are you alright? Do you want to hold my hand too? Is that it?" He offers out his other hand, not at all hesitant. He'd gladly hold his hand anytime anyplace. But Ed just stammers and throws his hands up in the air as he continues to talk.

"No, I'm fine. I'm okay. You have plenty of people to go talk to and hug and hold hands with and... stuff." He trailed off scoffing. 

"Ed-" What on Earth is going on? He was happy not too long ago, what changed?

"How about your new friend Zsasz? He seems quite nice. As long as he doesn't kill you first, whilst you have your arms around each other and it's the perfect opportunity for him to stab a knife into your back like the assassin he probably is..." Ed babbled. He seemed to calm down eventually and Oswald honestly had no idea what to say. Come to think of it, he did start to act weird as soon as Zsasz came along. Did he not like him?

"Do you not like Victor?"

"Oh, it's Victor now, huh?"

"Well that is his name..." Oswald mumbled unsurely, anxiety building up and he began squeezing Ivy's hand. 

"No, he's perfectly lovely." Ed deadpanned.

"Then what's the problem?" Oswald finally snapped, losing all his patience. Everything was silent, Oswald waiting for an answer, Ed refusing to look him in the eyes and give him one and Ivy just being the innocent third wheel in the situation said nothing. He realised he was squeezing her poor hand way too tight though, sorry Ivy.

Oswald released her hand and was about to storm away when there came a cough and a mutter. 

Cough. "Jealousy!" Cough.

Both boys looked towards Ivy who began playing with the ends of her hair and looked back up at the sky as if nothing were ever wrong. She caught them staring at her and smiled innocently.

"Oh, did I not do it right? Here, let me try again." She started coughing again, spitting out the word in between them. Cough. "Je-". Cough. "Jeal-". Cough cough. "Jealous". Cough. "Jealousy." Cough. "Damn it." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at them both who just stood there dumbfounded. "You get the point though." She waved her hand dismissively and looked down the street. "Hey, this is where I live! Up in that apartment." She pointed to a window where there were floral curtains and hugged Oswald tight, kissing his cheek then doing the same to Ed. "See ya boys." She smiled at them sincerely and began running in the direction of the building but not before shouting, "good luck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read please comment and leave kudos <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed argues with himself. The boys talk and cuddling happens. Ivy loves to wind Oswald up through text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all catch those vine references ;) I just had to add them omfg !

They both just stood there in silence in the dark after Ivy left, the moon and street lamps being the only source of light for them both. It was awkward as hell, what were you supposed to say to something like that? This night didn't go to plan, that's for sure.

"Um, we should-" Oswald started, pointing down the street in the opposite direction which would take them on route to their house. Ed just nodded awkwardly, not saying anything or making eye contact.

The walk back home was completely silent, Oswald taking interest in the fingertips of his gloves, wanting so bad to rip them off but restraining himself, and Ed having a silent conversation, or argument, with himself inside his head.

'What's wrong with you?' 'Nothing, shut up.' 'Clearly something is if you come out with that outburst.' 'It was nothing, just a bad trip.' 'I thought it wasn't a bad trip.' 'Well... I must have been wrong.' 'You're wrong about loads of things, because you're a complete idiot.' The voice kept mocking him and he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from yelling out loud. 

He was never sure if it was literally a voice or if it was just his subconscious speaking loudly to him. It was something he'd been used to dealing with for as long as he could remember, ever since he was a kid. He never spoke to anyone about it though, they'd probably only think he's crazy. There's been cases where he's spoken out loud to himself when he thought nobody was looking because it was easier than having internal dialogue, but he'd been caught a few times by his father, who smacked him for being a freak, people at school who looked at him strangely and just walked away, and Oswald who would just smile and not say anything, respectfully, thank goodness.

He always knew him, better than anyone. He always understood that if he had a serious problem then he could come to him and ask for help and he would always be there for him no matter what, otherwise he'd leave him alone to figure things out for himself. And the times he's caught Ed talking to himself, not once has he questioned him about it. He's raised his eyebrows and tipped his head in question, a silent 'are you okay?', but Ed just smiled and waved him off, therefore Oswald would let it go, just accepting that this is who he is. He always accepts his weird little quirks that others find strange and abnormal. He only ever truly pried into his life when he was seriously concerned, like when it had to do with his father and his mother. He's always been a good friend that way.

So did that mean he was going to start prying into what the hell this was too? He wouldn't blame him, he did just confuse the hell out of him. He blew up in his face when he didn't deserve it. But he also confused himself too. What would need prying? What did Ivy mean by 'jealousy'? Jealous of what? 

It wasn't until they arrived at their apartment building 10 minutes later that they realised how silent they'd actually been. Not one little peep. This is the most awkward they've ever been around each other. Ed can't take it anymore. This makes that day at the diner look like a silly joke.

"Os, we need to talk. Before we go in, I mean. Like, I know your mother will be sleeping already, but still. I think we could both do with the fresh air." He stammered.

Oswald looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Okay... good idea." He whispered and swallowed. "Um- what Ivy said, what did that... mean?" 

"I'm not... too sure. I was hoping you would know." Ed said lamely and raised an eyebrow at him. So neither had answers, great. "Maybe Ivy is just playing a practical joke." He gave a small laugh but Oswald just shook his head.

"Ed, you were getting all mad at me and I don't know why. What did I do?" He asked sadly and confused. It broke Ed's heart to see his friend so upset and knowing it was his fault.

"No Os, you did nothing! It was all me. I just- I don't know what came over me." He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed loudly. The drugs were beginning to wear off and he just felt exhausted now. Or maybe it was just this conversation. 

"You were all good until Vic- Zsasz... came along." He corrected himself knowing it made Ed upset, not wanting to trigger whatever got him all riled up again just at the mention of the guys name. "Then you said you wanted to go home and just started snapping at me when I brought him up. What was that about? Don't tell me there isn't something!" He smacked his hand against Ed's chest trying to get his attention when he wouldn't look at him. "Ed are you listening to me? Say something, for god sake!" He yelled, sniffing. Whether it was from the cold or from being upset Ed couldn't tell and he didn't want to even begin to think about it.

"I... I guess I just didn't like him being so close to you." He mumbled under his breath and hoping Oswald wouldn't hear but with Ed's luck, of course he did. 

"You- what?" He stuttered, holding a hand to his chest in shock. He didn't look angry or upset though. Just in shock and confused. "You didn't want him near me? Why not? He's not replacing you as my best friend, if that's what you think. I would never allow that if he ever dared to try." He smiled at him and leaned forward placing his hand on Ed's chest as a comfort.

"Oh I know, otherwise I'd fucking kill him." Ed growled under his breath. 

To anyone else, they'd just think he was either kidding or had a sick sense of humour but Oswald knew he was being serious. That side of him always intrigued him, knowing what his friend is capable of. He'd gladly let him kill anyone for him any day. He's clever enough to get rid of the body. As Ed told him one day, 'no body, no crime'. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Good." He leaned forward and wrapped his small arms around Ed's shoulders, having to stand up on his tiptoes to properly reach, then getting a hug in return.

They both knew there was still so much left to talk about, so much left unsaid, they just couldn't put a finger on it. But for now they didn't want to think or talk about it. All they wanted to do was go to bed, which was exactly what they did, then they promptly passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. 

 

Safe to say the next morning was unlike any other. Whereas Ed would be up early and he'd wake up Oswald for breakfast and tell him to get dressed, they found themselves still tucked into bed by nearly midday all wrapped around each other, Oswald's head on Ed's chest and their legs intertwined, Ed's arms wrapped around him and holding him tight to his body protectively. 

It wasn't until they both heard a loud ringtone, Oswald's phone, that they both stirred awake and realised how close they were. Oswald looked up at Ed shyly and blushed, clearing his throat.

"Um, s-sorry. I guess I kinda rolled over in my sleep." He mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse. 

"Don't worry about it, you're like a cuddly little penguin toy." Ed smiled down at him with a smirk which made Oswald's breath hitch and he smiled back. He went to sit up but found he couldn't. 

"Um, Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed asked sleepily, closing his eyes again, looking quite peaceful. Oswald watched him for a moment in silence before shaking his head, trying to sit up again but finding he couldn't move. 

"You're kinda- um... still holding me." He swallowed hard and didn't make eye contact, turning even redder.

Ed seemed to come back to reality and gasped, immediately letting him go. "I'm so sorry. I didn't- I was still so sleepy and- you were somehow comfy- I just-" He babbled away and was silenced by Oswald holding up his hand.

"It's okay Ed, I don't mind." He smiled sincerely at him and began to get up. "We just overslept that's all. Plus someone was calling me." He checked his phone and noticed it was Ivy, multiple text messages and a recent missed call. Well shit, he better reply back, it must be important. He hopes she's okay.

He checks a few of the messages which have all arrived since this morning and immediately knows the issue. The troublemaker. Why can't she give him a break?

From Ivy: 'Well my head is sore, like a mother trucker dude. How's yours and your widdle fwends? ;) Hmm?'

From Ivy: 'I tried coffee for the first time and eeewww. It tastes more gross than a butt cheek on a stick!'

From Ivy: 'Did you even get home last night? Please say you did? I won't have anymore gay arm candy :( Ozzie?'

What the fuck Ivy? What's that supposed to mean? Gay arm candy? 

From Ivy: 'Ohhh... I get it! It went reeally well didn't it? ^_^ gooo Pengy!'

What went well? That they made up. Of course they did. Why is this such a big deal? Oswald is so confused. 

From Ivy: 'I need the deets now! The suspense is killing me. Did ya kiss and makeup? Omg you totally did, didn't you?'

What?! Why would they kiss? Oswald hasn't ever thought about that... Well, not intentionally. Sometimes when you see your best friend applying Vaseline to his lips after coming home from a night out because the cold made them chapped, well... the mind just wanders, doesn't it? It doesn't mean anything!

From Ivy: 'peeeennggyyy'

From Ivy: 'Give me the details Pengy pls'

From Ivy: 'You slept together, didn't you? ;) that's why you're not answering the phone. Okay okay, I'll stop bothering you. For now.'

Slept together... technically they did. They share a bed, so they sleep together every night. Is that what she meant? Ivy is a weird girl, she could mean anything. After that it was a phone call, most likely just to bother him again. He's going to kill her, ugh.

He looks over his shoulder at where Ed is laying comfortably on the bed, head smooshed into the pillows yet again. He looks so adorable and calm like this. No, stop it. He looks like a regular human doing regular human activities. Oswald grumpily gets up and heads to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and start texting Ivy back.

To Ivy: 'Just be glad Ed didn't see these texts.'

She replied within a matter of seconds, obviously waiting by the phone.

From Ivy: 'Oh, and where was eddie? ;) Huh?'

To Ivy: 'You KNOW we share the same bed Ivy!'

From Ivy: 'But whatcha doing in it?'

Oswald flushed red all the way down to his neck and sighed. 

To Ivy: 'Sleep.'

From Ivy: 'Together?'

To Ivy: 'OBVIOUSLY.'

From Ivy: 'noice ;) that's some good shit right there.'

He decided to put his phone down and ignore the beeping coming from it, taking deep breaths instead. She just loves winding him up. She's like a little sister to him now in a weird way and that's what they do, isn't it? 

He sits down at the table all alone and drinks his crappy coffee waiting for Ed to wake up, knowing that he's still exhausted from last night. He's not used to eating by himself, it makes him feel kinda lonely, but he knows Ed is just in the next room having a nap. It feels funny being the first one up but hey, he's been feeling a lot of funny things recently and doing a lot of funny things too. This is nothing to be concerning himself with. There are far bigger things to be thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Os finally make up and she helps him on his self discovery with his feelings. Ed still doesn’t like her but he’s just being protective. Ivy realises she ate one of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exra long because lots of stuff happens in it ;) ENJOY!

It was Monday and the three of them were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches, Ed inhaling his goulash as usual whilst Oswald ate with a bit more etiquette, and Ivy sat across from them, sipping on the straw of some chocolate milk. 

They were in the middle of a conversation when they heard heels clicking behind them. When they turned around they were faced with a stone faced Barbara Kean.

Barbara relaxed her face and cleared her throat, putting on a slight smile. "Ozzie, nice to see you again since the party." You could hear the strain in her voice, how she wanted to yell, but obviously she wouldn't. "May I sit?" She gestured to the seat beside him and he nods, making room for her.

"How are you Barbara? Are you feeling okay? You look a little... Flushed." Ed smirked at her which made her grind her teeth so hard Oswald could actually hear them crunch from where he was sitting beside her. 

"Edward dear, why don't you go play with Ivy in the garden by the tree you love so much, hmm?" She said sarcastically, looking between both Ed and poor Ivy who had stopped drinking her milk and now threw a glare at Barbara. 

"Babs-"  Oswald began, but was cut off.

"Go, now." She demanded. "I have to have a chat with Ozzie here." She smiled down at him.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it whilst we're all here. Isn't that right?" Ed stuck up for him. Oswald smiled slightly when Barbara just huffed, clearly not liking it that she wasn't getting her way. 

"Fine. I just wanted to say that the... events that took place last week, they will never be mentioned. Understood?" She said firmly, looking between them both.

"Oh, you mean when Pengy kicked your butt into the pool in front of everyone?" She laughed at Barbara. "Yeah, we won't talk about it, promise." She stuck out her pinky playfully.

Barbara was left open mouthed and in shock. "You told her?! The loopy girl who probably gets high off her own plants?" Barbara hissed. 

Oswald and Ed smirked whilst Ivy looked confused. 

"High off my plants? What on Earth are you talking about, blondie?" She asked her seriously, leaning forward. "Besides, that only happened once. And it was a cookie, not a plant, you stupid." She scoffed childishly. 

"Um, you know marijuana? Pot? Weed? Whatever the fuck you wanna call it?" When seeing Ivy nod she just continued slowly. "It's a plant. You... you do know that, right?" She asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Ivy was silent for a moment before ripping her phone out of her pocket and clearly going to Google for information. 

Barbara and the boys went back to their previous conversation, her leaning forward into their personal space. 

"I mean it. I don't want anyone knowing that you", she pointed a nail into Oswald's chest making Ed tense up, "pushed me into that damn pool. I had to lie and say I jumped in because I wanted to test the water, then I had to actually pretend the water was nice!" She scoffed. "Let me tell you, it was fucking freezing!" She growled. "So do me a solid, hmm?" She seemed to turn a bit desperate by the end there.

"And what do we", Ed gestured between himself and Oswald, "get in return?" 

"I won't ruin your rep, if that's what you're worried about. Not that anyone really gives a damn about who you are, you're not exactly popular." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but then smiled at Oswald. "But you, I've kinda gotten used to having you around. Truthfully, I would hate for this little fight to ruin our little friendship we have going on, I do actually like you Ozzie. I like having some gay arm candy who I can discuss fashion with." She smiled and played with his hair, clearly styling it in a way that suits her. 

Oswald stutters at that and looks at Ivy in shock. Hadn't she said the exact same thing? But Ivy was still too engrossed in her phone, looking on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"What- what do you mean by that?" He blinked rapidly and stared at her wide grin, not knowing what to say.

"Oh come now. Does Ozzie need to have a private conversation with auntie Babs?" She smirked at him and held both his hands, pretending to be soothing. "My house, after school? Or how about we go out for a bite to eat?" She smiled and nodded encouragingly. 

"I honestly have no idea what you mean, Barbara. I really don't under-" he pulled his hands back and went to stand up only for her to put her hands on his face gently. 

"I know, I know. My house, after school." She smiled sincerely for the first time in several days. Thank god, it's been about time. She got up and glared at Ed, who had been watching the interaction take place with intense curiosity, anger and a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't place. "See ya, glasses. Bye plant lady." She waved at them in her sickly sweet way and walked off, the boys turning back to the table. 

Ed was about to ask him some questions when suddenly Ivy looked up with tears in her eyes. 

"Turns out pot is a plant..." she mumbled. "I ate one of my friends." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm gonna go sit in the tree, I have to have some alone time right now." She muttered as she got up.

"With your earthly friends instead?" Ed lightly joked but all that earned was a smack across the back of the head making him yelp and Oswald snort.

"Leave her alone." Oswald smirked.

"Hey I was just trying to be nice and cheer her up." He muttered rubbing his head. "Didn't work, clearly." Oswald laughed and shook his head. "But hey, speaking of being nice, what was that with Barbara?" Ed raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea. And I really don't know what she wants to do with me at her house. Probably just dress me up again or something." He laughed awkwardly. 

"That comment she made though..." Ed cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh- you got all flustered." 

"Well it's just, recently I've been getting called that a lot."

"Gay arm candy?"

Oswald turned red and nodded. "Yes. Ivy and Barbara. Although I have no idea why. I mean- it doesn't even make- like..." Oswald threw his arms up and sighed. "Let's talk about something else please." He mumbled frustratedly down at his hands.

Ed looked at him curiously for a few seconds, taking in all his reactions and trying to put things together, but for Oswald's sake, he just decided to let it go for now. "Okay." 

"Thanks." 

He tried to think of something to say that would cheer him up when suddenly it hit him. "What do you call a three legged cow?"

Oswald looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and thought for a second before snorting. "Lean beef." 

Ed's face lit right up. "Correct!" He then continued to dig into his goulash which he hadn't yet finished eating. "I love the beef in this goulash." Oswald then laughed and went back to eating his own.

 

"I'll text you if anything comes up, stop worrying." Oswald groaned for the last time, trying to leave his house but Ed was refusing to relinquish his grip on his arm or would keep stepping in front of him, using his height to his advantage.

"How can I? I just don't like that girl. She's so materialistic." He scoffed. "I want to know what she wants with you." He said firmly.

"Ed for fuck sake! We're just talking, that's all!" Oswald practically yelled, frustrated out of his mind. Ed cares a lot but sometimes he can be a bit overly protective, sometimes even possessive. "You were there."

"Yeah I was. And she was back to playing with your hair, touching you and holding your hands. As if you were hers. And you just let her! As if nothing even happened!" Ed raised his voice at him. Thank god his mother was still out because he'd hate for her to witness this argument taking place, she hates conflict. 

"Why are you always so wound up when it comes to people touching me? You always do this now!" He asked baffled. "You freaked out when Victor Zsasz gave me a hug and couldn't even stand the thought of me talking about him. You just threw a tantrum in the middle of the street." 

"That's such a lie." Ed glared.

"Oh really? Should we call Ivy and ask her opinion? Because she was there too, remember?" He glared back. "And now you're freaking out over the fact that I'm going to be spending alone time with Barbara Kean. Something I've done many times over the years. Why are you suddenly acting so uptight about all this stuff?" He sighed.

Ed was tense and on edge, knuckles made into fists and teeth grinding together. "You know I don't like Zsasz because he's a threat to our friendship." Ed said in a firm and steady voice, making Oswald stare in shock. "And I dislike Barbara because she always treats you like a toy, whether you see it or not. She made some stupid comment today and it clearly got you all worked up, I could tell. But all she wanted to do was bring you back to her place to most likely, make more uncomfortable jokes." He rambled on.

Oswald shook his head and rubbed his hands across his face. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation." He sighed. "Are you so insecure that you think I'd let a guy who I barely spent 5 minutes with, ruin what we've had since we were 3 years old? You're completely delusional then. And do you honestly think I've forgotten what Barbara said and done? What she's capable of? No. I never forget. I'm not thick headed, Ed!" He smacked his head for emphasis, making Ed flinch. He wanted to reach out and stop him hurting himself but knew he should probably stay away right now. "You mean the world to me Ed", he said sincerely with a smile but quickly removed it and replaced it with a straight face, "but if you're not willing to talk to me properly and calmly like an adult, don't bother talking to me at all. I'm leaving." He turned around and left the apartment, Ed not bothering to come after him this time.

 

He was sitting in Barbara's bedroom with her, just lounging about on her massive comfy bed, letting her apply eyeshadow to him and style his hair, when she spoke up. "So about today..." 

"Ugh." Oswald suddenly flopped back on the bed and groaned, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes but remembering he just had his eye makeup done. "What about it?"

"Well, you kinda spazzed out on me Ozzie." She snorted. "Any reason why? What is because of what I said?" She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. "My gay arm candy."

Oswald suddenly shot up and faced her. "Okay, why the fuck do people keep calling me that?" He asked frustratedly. "It's all I hear now, why? What vibes am I giving off?" He looked down at himself in curiosity.

"Uh... Your- your gay ones?" Barbara said slowly, trying to make sure he understood properly. 

"My what?" He asked with wide eyes.

She looked at him in silence for a few second before giggling. "Oh Ozzie, still so innocent." He kept looking at her with a puzzled expression and she continued. "Tell me, who was your first kiss with? Did you like it?" She grinned, but seeing him blush and look away she sighed and nodded. "Okay, so you haven't gotten that far yet, that's fine. Oh! When was the last time you ever thought about kissing a girl?" She smirked.

Oswald looked shocked beyond belief thinking she was pulling the world's most messed up joke, but seeing her look into his eyes intently he knew she was serious. "Um, I don't know! When we were kids, I think?"

"That time you and Eddie tried to flirt with myself and little Leslie? Yeah that was pretty funny." She laughed, getting a huff back. "So that was it? That long ago." Seeing his nod she went on. "And what exactly made you want to do that?"

"Well, all the boys and girls were doing it..." He said softly. "So we wanted to give it a go ourselves. But..." he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I guess it wasn't really my thing because it made me feel super weird, and not in the good way. No offence!" He added holding up his hands.

"None taken Ozzie. So since then you haven't ever thought about kissing another girl, okay." She smiled at him mischievously. "Well, what about boys?"

"What about them..." Oswald trailed off.

"Ever thought about kissing boys?" She asked bluntly.

"What, no. Not that I would even tell-" He was cut off by her holding up her hand.

"Ozzie, let auntie Babs help you here. There's no judgment in this room. I stick my tongue down another's girls throat, do you think that's weird?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"It's kinda gross", he smirked at that, "but it's your choice." 

"Exactly. My life, my choice. Nobody can tell me who to love." She held his hands in hers. "So maybe the same can be said for you." He swallowed and raised an eyebrow. 

"I... have thought about it, once or twice I suppose..." he trailed off shyly. "With boys." Barbara squeezed his hands in support. 

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Not as uncomfortable. Just confused. And... I'd get kinda hot." He pulled a hand free and started tugging at his collar, already feeling himself heat up.

She started laughing then. "It's called blushing! It's a good thing, don't worry."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Well yeah, that happens." 

"And... have you ever thought about someone in particular? That you've perhaps wanted to kiss?" He swallowed hard and she continued. "Obviously not a girl, we're steering away from them big time. But have you ever thought about a particular boy that you've thought was cute?" She grinned.

When he was silent for a while, she squeezed his hands in encouragement. He mumbled under his breath. "M-maybe... "

"Tell me who?" She leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. "Is it one of the guys on the football team? They're all big and muscular. Is it Jim? Oh my god, don't tell Lee because she'll kill you." She laughed and started throwing out random guys names. "We both know it's definitely not Harvey." They both snorted at that. "Is it Victor Zsasz? Have you met him? I may be a lesbian but even I have to agree that guy is hot." Seeing Oswald grit his teeth and shake his head, she raised her eyebrow and continued. "Is it one of those Valeska brothers? I'll admit, they both have a way about them... they're unique. But so odd, like they have some dark eerie past. And that Jerome for sure has psychosis. And his brother, believe me, there is some kinda crazy behind those innocent looking dorky glasses."

"Ugh Babs! It's neither of those two clowns!" He threw up his hands frustrated. "Just forget it okay?"

"Jeez, Eddie's sure going to have to make you some warm milk and tuck you into bed when you get home, Mr Grumpy."

But seeing Oswald turn bright red and take a shuddering breath, she gasped loudly and smiled. "Edward? Really? Oh my god!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I never do." He huffed and started to get up only for Barbara to grab him and pull him back.

"You like Edward, this is so great." She smiled genuinely and he raised an eyebrow. "My boy's growing up." She held a hand to her chest and pinched his cheeks. 

"Babs, I do not like Ed... that way." He trailed off.

"Have you ever thought about kissing him?" She took his silence as confirmation. "See!" He scoffed. "Ozzie, so you're gay and have a crush on your best friend? So what? Only I know and I won't tell, promise." She held out her pinky which he shook. "Don't you two live together? This could be the perfect opportunity for you to come to understand yourself."

He sighed and nodded slightly. She was kind of right, but it was more complicated than that. "We don't just live together, we share a bed together." She snorted at this. "We go to classes together and eat lunch together. My whole life revolves around him." He says shakily and starts picking at his fingers. "Maybe I am... gay." He let out a big sigh and relaxed. "And maybe I do have... some feelings that are more that just friendship towards Ed. But what if he finds out? What if he hates me?" He starts to panic and picks more at his fingers.

"Sweetie, he won't. If he's the best friend you think he is, then he won't run away because of this if he ever finds out. You stick by each other through everything right?" He nodded and she continued. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about." 

He hopes she's right. The last thing he'd ever want is for Ed to hate him.

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned. "And knowing him, he'd probably just make up some silly riddle to make you feel better." 

Oswald shook his with a small smile. "I like the riddles..." he mumbled quietly but of course she heard him.

"Oh you are so smitten!" She squealed.

He just sighed, pursing his lips and let himself think deeply. He'd definitely have a lot to think about.

 

When he arrived home later, Ed was tucked in bed watching a movie and he smiled softly when he came in through the bedroom door.

"Hey Os." He started, putting the laptop down and sitting up. "I just want to say I'm sorry-"

Oswald held up his hand and shook his head. "No, don't apologise. We were both being stupid. Let's just forget about it. I'd really like that, please?" 

"You weren't being stupid, it was all me." Ed said seriously.

"I was selfish. You were worried about me and I didn't want to listen because I was so mad." He shrugged and sat down on the bed beside Ed. "But it's in the past now, can we move on?" 

"Of course." Ed smiled at him and took his cold hand in his, warming it up. "What- what happened?" He asked pointing to the now scabbed over cuts on his fingers.

"Oh, nothing. I was just a bit wound up over something." Ed stared at him seriously but Oswald put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "But I'm all better now, trust me. Barbara and I... actually had a nice talk." He said in a quiet voice, taking his hand away.

"About what?" Ed asked skeptically.

Oswald just have a huff of laughter and shook his head. "Just... stuff. Forget it." He waved his hand and when Ed just stared at him bewildered, he just smiled and Ed seemed to relax somewhat. He went to grab his pyjamas, getting dressed into them in the bathroom, and then jumped into bed a minute later. "So what movie are we watching?"

Ed smirked at him when he pressed up tight against his side, putting the laptop between them both and hitting the play button again. "13 Going on 30". When Oswald looked at him with wide eyes, Ed elaborated. "Ivy suggested it." 

"Ah makes sense. Considering the movie is practically based off her." They both burst out laughing and started watching the movie, dancing along in the bed to the 'Thriller' parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald spends the next few weeks figuring himself out and comes to some conclusions. Jerome makes some rude comments during Biology class and Os gets upset. Ed’s inner voice tries so hard to reason with him but he’s in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I’m going to be making my chapters a bit longer :) I usually do about 1-2000 words but now I’m going to bump it up to 3 simply bc I believe I can add so much more detail and it’s better than breaking up a chapter that takes place within 1 week into 2 chapters. 
> 
> Also I’ll start doing time jumps, you’ll see what I mean when you read the first para. It’s so we can finally get this story moving quicker so yay!

Over the next few weeks, Oswald would pay extra attention to how his body and emotions would react when his best friend was around him, especially in certain situations. He had to seriously agree with Barbara for once. He believes he might actually be... gay. It's something he's trying to come to terms with himself. He's not ashamed of that fact, if it is to be true, it's all just so new, and now having this label it makes it so much more real, especially considering his best friend is in the equation. 

He never really paid it much attention before, simply thinking of it as just closeness and familiarity that made him comfortable and happy, but when he started putting all the little pieces together and paying attention to all the other male friends in their year, he realised he didn't exactly act the way they did. He never roughly patted Ed on the back, he never called him 'dude' or 'man', he never checked out girls with him and made crude comments or went up to them and started flirting. Whenever it was gym class, he never just got dressed casually and was able to have a conversation with Ed without having to cover himself or hide, flushing bright red, whilst all the other guys just didn't care and talked about what plans they have with their girlfriends after school. 

He was completely and utterly different.

No, whenever he was with Ed and it was them alone, he always felt a sense of peace and happiness, like it was just the two of them in their own little bubble and he wanted nobody to pop it. 

When they ate together at home or at school, he never felt lonely. It felt nice enjoying something simple with him, especially considering all the compliments he gave his mother. Whenever he was around his mother, he always treated her with the most respect he could, which made Oswald's stomach swoop, knowing his best friend is an absolute gentleman. 

Whenever they were sitting together in bed watching a movie or sleeping, it always left a warm and content feeling within him, he felt safe. Whenever anyone would try to mess with Oswald and he was too anxious to do anything about it, Ed would jump in there and do it for him, which always made him feel grateful and protected. 

When they'd go out together late at night and sometimes Ed would grab his hands to either warm them up or stop his picking, he'd always feel his chest flutter. And whenever Ed came out of the shower, half naked and dripping wet, he'd always feel hot and sweaty, blushing as red as a tomato.

Yeah, this was definitely different behaviour than any other guys. He just didn't want Ed to ever find out. He'd much rather run away and bang his head against a wall until he would forget anything ever happened. Therefore he did his absolute best to hide whatever it was he was feeling. Whether it was emotional attraction or physical, or most likely in his case both, he pushed it out his mind and tried to always act as nonchalant as he could. Tried, being the emphasis here. Failing, was a definite.

Barbara consistently came up to him when he was alone at school and would ask him why he isn't doing anything about it and his answer is always the same. 'It's not mutual. I'd embarrass myself.' And of course her answer would always be the same too. 'You never know unless you don't try.' Then he'd storm off in a huff.

 

The boys have Biology class now and as usual, they sit side by side sharing one of the big metal desks in which bunsen burners are usually placed along with giant microscopes and petri dishes. But today's class just so happens to involve discussing human sexuality and the reproductive system, with books laying out in front of them. 'Fuck my ass', Oswald bitterly thought to himself, humiliated beyond belief and burying his face in his hands, then gulped loudly realising what he had just thought to himself. Sure, it was just an expression, but still... under these circumstances, he must keep his mind clean.

"Psst, are you okay?" Ed whispered into Oswald's ear after a few seconds.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it Ed." He smiled at him and placed his hands in his lap staring forward at the board where the teacher had written some crude notes, in his opinion, about what goes where between man and woman. Yes, we get it. Everyone in our year fucks, they don't need a Biology class to tell them the logistics. They have hands on experience. 

"You just look a little tense, that's all." Ed said worriedly.

"Well I'm not, so quit asking okay? God..." Oswald said frustratedly and shook his head sighing. "Sorry. You wouldn't understand, that's all."

"Understand what? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Ed said patiently, but you could hear the worry underlying in his voice. 

"Not always." Oswald whispered so quietly he was sure Ed hadn't heard him, but of course he did. 

"You're really worrying me now Os." He said with anxiety in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine like I said. I'm not in danger by anyone, I'm not ill. I just have to figure something out for myself, that's all. It's a personal thing. Please let it go." Oswald said desperately but with a hint of demand in his voice.

Ed stayed silent for a moment before nodding, looking back at the board where the teacher continued to write more on where babies come from, which evidently got some immature laughs from some people around the class. Such as Jim and Harvey, and that circus freak at the back of the class, Jerome.

He raised his hand with a cheeky grin. "Sir, can I ask a question?" 

The teacher looked to him with a raised eyebrow and smiled politely. "Of course Jerome, what's your question?"

"Why can't gays have babies?" He looked so curious. "I mean, you put stuff in places too. So why not? That's biologically homophobic." He stated with a bang of his fist on the table and a pout, obviously taking the piss. Asshole.

The teacher rubbed his eyes and sighed. He should have expected something like this from this kid, he never gives up with the sarcastic comments. "Jerome, you know why. Don't play dumb."

"What? It's true." He said staring at everyone, pretending to be serious. "I mean some guy shoots his load into a woman, bang! She's fucked for 9 months." Everyone burst out laughing except the teacher who tried to calm them down. And Oswald who sighed irritated. "So if a guy shoots his load into another guy, why can't it work the same?" Ed snorted and Oswald started picking at his fingers. It's taking a route he's not so comfortable with. 

"Jerome that's quite enough!" The teacher reprimanded.

"Oh I know why. Because babies come out the same way they go in right? So if he was to give birth then it would be like taking the worlds most massive shit." 

Everyone in the class went into hysterics, including Ed who was practically falling off his seat. Oswald however was biting his lip and looking towards the door, he wanted to run and leave. Weeks ago he would have found this somewhat funny too, at least the birthing part because it was crudely true in a dark humour sense, not the other part about intercourse, that's kind of personal isn't it? But now... He just felt anxiety building up making him kinda nauseous. Is this what it feels to be degraded so badly in this particular way? Someone practically making fun of homosexuality, now knowing you're on the other side of it, even though nobody knows? Because that's exactly what it feels like, damnit!

"Jerome, just get out." The teacher told him and pointed to the door. He pouted and got up, leaving the class. Thank god. He was honestly, for the first time in a while, thinking about going over there and starting a scene. Maybe even punch the motherfucker right in his grinning face.

He doesn't really know how to fight, he was usually the one getting his ass kicked and legs broken. But he's seen stuff in movies and it looks kinda intense. Plus Ed has told him a thing or two over the years. How you hold your arm strong and not weak, when you punch you make sure your thumb is always on the outside of your fist, not the inside, otherwise it'll break. When he asked how he knew this, he admitted that he got a couple of good licks in his father before he left. 

'Why did you never tell me that?' 'I always wanted to, I swear. But I was embarrassed.' 'Why?' 'Because even though it felt satisfying at the time, he'd kick my ass twice as hard afterwards.' 'At least you still got to punch him though, that's something.' 'Yeah I guess it is!'

Oswald shook his head and scoffed as the ginger maniac left, finally relenting on picking his poor fingers. He looked down at them and frowned deeply taking in the mess. He reached into his bag and pulled out some bandaids and applied them to a few of his fingers. Thank god they're skin coloured otherwise he'd look like he'd had a run in with some magic markers like a kid. Ed noticed this and gulped, clenching his fist in agitation, clearly wanting to ask what was wrong but not wanting to upset Oswald more than he already was.

When class was finally over and they were walking through the hallways to algebra, Ed decided to start up a conversation.

"So that was an interesting session, wasn't it?" He asked casually.

"Uh-huh." Oswald asked with a flat voice.

"Oh dear, those drawings in those books, wow... like we all don't know what reproductive parts look like." He snorted and shook his head. "But going into all that detail. Was that really necessary? Everyone knows how it works. The teacher must think that whole class are blushing virgins or something."

"I guess." Oswald said with a quiet voice, turning his face away with a blush.

Ed was oblivious as always though. "And what that Valeska guy said, that... that was certainly something, wasn't it?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow and looking down at Oswald.

"Yeah, certainly something. I could tell you enjoyed it." He finally spat and started walking at a quicker pace despite the fact that it hurt his leg. Ed was left frozen on the spot for a few seconds before finally catching up to him and grabbing his harm, stopping him.

"Did- did I do something?" He asked confused and a little anxiously.

Oswald gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "No. No, you did nothing wrong." He opened his eyes and gave his friend a tight smile. It hurt to be okay with all of this, he knew if Ed knew then he would never in his life laugh. But it wasn't his place to yell at him, he didn't know. And he would never know because Oswald would never tell him. Therefore it's unfair for him to take out his anger on poor Ed. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

Ed looked at him skeptically for a moment, he wasn't really buying the act, he knew Oswald. But for his sake he decided to play along. "Oh okay. Is it your leg, does it hurt?" 

Technically it wasn't a lie considering walking through these halls was a bitch, so he went with it. "Yeah, that's just it." He smiled and waved his hand brushing it off. "But I'll be fine, let's just go to class. You know how much I love math." He gave a cheeky grin trying to ease the tension which worked considering Ed grinned back. They started walking their way to class again, acting as if nothing even happened.

But Ed knew there was something else going on, he just didn't understand why he wouldn't tell him. He didn't like seeing his Oswald upset. 'Damn it, stop thinking that', he thought to himself, 'he's not yours!' 'Oh really?' The voice inside his head spoke up. 'Yes really!' 'Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you care a bit too much'. 'Just what is that supposed to mean?' 'You know what I mean. After all I am you, you idiot.' 

"Stop calling me that!" Ed suddenly yelled out loud, attracting the attention of students around him who just walked away ignoring him, and Oswald who asked if he's okay. "I'm fine, just thinking out loud. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Whatever makes you comfortable." He smiled up at him, sweetly and respectable as always. Ed just smiled back genuine and kindly, nodding.

'See, how can you resist that?' 'Resist what exactly?' 'That! That smile and attitude, he's the perfect gentleman. Just what you look for in a person. After all, you've always wanted to be treated right. It's what you deserve', the voice said firmly making his point clear. It's true, Ed did always want to end up with someone in the end who treated him kindly and with respect, and didn't want to judge or hurt him. Spending all his life growing up like that, he never wants that life for himself if he were to have a family. 

'I guess...' 'But you already have a family, moron. He's standing right beside you.' 'He's my best friend! And anyway, I don't know what you mean. I'm not looking for a gentleman. I shall be the gentleman. I'm looking for a-'. 'A what? A lovely lady to sit down with at the dinner table and talk about how good your days were at work? To compliment her and tell her how beautiful she looks in that new outfit? And when she invites you into the bedroom, you jump right in there and-' 

"Just shut up..." he mumbled extra quiet under his breath. Thankfully nobody heard him this time. 'See? You can't bear that thought because it's not in your best interest'. 'Then... What is in my best interest?' 'Take a look to your left.' Ed looked in that direction but all he could see was passing students and of course Oswald. 'Uh-' 'Bingo.' 'What do you mean?' 'One of these days I'm probably going to have to take over, you are so clueless,' Ed clenched his hands and grinds his teeth. 'Oswald is in your best interest! Don't tell yourself you haven't ever thought of him in any non platonic way. And don't lie. Remember, I am you. Whatever you know, I know. I'm just not afraid to admit it.' 

Ed took a deep breath and gulped. 'Well sometimes I just think, y'know, I don't really like when people touch him.' 'And why is that?' 'I'm being a protective friend, that's all!' 'No, as Ivy correctly suggested, jealousy.' 'Jealous of what?' 'People putting their hands on, what you claim, is yours. You don't like the feeling of people touching him repeatedly because you know it could lead to something else.' 'I-' 'And the thought makes your skin itch, doesn't it?' Ed took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it. It didn't work. 'I reject this statement.' 'Of course you do. But don't fret, the truth always comes out eventually. You just have to be prepared for it.' 'What truth?!' 'That you're in love with your best friend.'

"I am not!" Ed yelled out frustrated, gaining the attention of Oswald again who just smiled and rubbed his back for him, calming him down. He obviously must have been more worked up than originally thought, considering he's sweating like mad. "Sorry Os..." 

"It's cool, let's just get you calmed down for a minute before we go into class hmm?" He smiled up at him.

"That'd be nice." He leaned against the wall and Oswald took his hand in his, feeling his pulse. Ed pulled his shirt collar back and forth to let cold air in and after about a minute he felt much better. 

"You look less flushed and your heart rate has slowed down." He said in a kind voice. "Take it you weren't having a very nice conversation?" He asked playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Ed appreciated it and nodded. "Something like that, I guess." 

"Well if you ever want an opinion that doesn't take place inside that clever little head of yours, gimme a verbal shout." He snorted and Ed smiled back.

Ed was so thankful to Oswald for not asking what that was about. He didn't think he'd be able to stay conscious if he asked, he'd just pass the fuck out. Whenever Oswald caught him worked up over his little... episodes, he would rub his back or hold his hand as support. Then he'd crack a joke or two afterwards, making Ed laugh. He clearly knew he heard voices, how could he not? When you grow up together and live together and see each other every day, it's incredible easy to spot, every now and then. But he never judged or told him to seek help. He just accepted him as he is. Like a good friend should. 

Over the years he'd learned that if Ed wanted to talk about it he would, otherwise he'd just stay silent. It's his business and he wouldn't want to intrude on something personal unless it was very serious or life threatening. So far, and hopefully never, it hasn't ever came to that point so they're both cool with their arrangement. 

They walked into class and just began counting down the numbers, funny to say that considering they're in a math class, on the clock until the bell rang so they could leave. Both of them had stuff to work through and it would be a lot easier to do that at home or sitting under their tree in the school yard where it's quiet, when they're not surrounded by a bunch of loud and immature teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting dream, a lovely chat with Gertrud and supportive advice from Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important. We’ve dealt with Oswald’s frustrations and now we’re moving onto Ed’s ;)

They were sitting on their bed watching a romance movie, something he had suggested because somehow that felt right, as if this is something they should share together, this intimate moment. He'd been feeling that a lot lately. It got to a scene where the couple on screen started kissing intensely and one thing led to another, then they were in bed together. Ed decided to break the silence between them, pausing the movie. "Do you ever think about stuff like that?" 

"Stuff like what?" Oswald asked in a quiet voice. "Kissing?"

Ed nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, of course that. But I meant, y'know..." he gestured to the part of the movie which was paused, where the couple were hidden under a sheet on the bed, clearly taking part in a sexual act. 

"Oh! Well, sure. It comes and it goes. Y'know, it's normal isn't it?" Oswald casually shrugged and looked up at him with a smile. "Why, do you?" He asked with a grin.

Ed became flustered and gulped, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, sometimes. Like you said, perfectly normal." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Oswald was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Do you ever fantasies about people?" This made Ed's eyes go wide. "Because I do." He said with a sultry smirk that should be illegal. 

"S-sometimes." He rasped out. "Who- who do you fantasise about?" He was now shaking in anticipation. For whatever reason he had no idea.

"Do you really wanna know?" Oswald asked with a massive grin as he began to sit up, laptop completely forgotten and shoved to the side. 

Ed nodded his head, unable to form words. 

"What has two eyes but can't see what's happening around him?" Oswald asked in a riddle. Hold on, a riddle? He never asks riddles. What's going on? Then he gave the answer. "Edward Nygma!" 

Ed's eyes were blown wide and he stuttered. "You fantasise about m-me?" Seeing Oswald nod enthusiastically he gulped. "Okay."

"Do you ever think about me?" Oswald asked, playfully tugging his hand on his shirt hem, nearly sneaking his hand under it. "You can tell me." He whispered.

"Yes I do." He whispered back.

Suddenly Oswald climbed into his lap, thighs on either side of his hips and looked down at him with a big smile. Ed's hands went to his waist and held him. 

Oswald leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I know you do..." Then he kissed him. 

Ed woke up with a gasp and clutching at his chest. It was only a dream, the very same dream he keeps having over and over again. For weeks now he's been plagued with it, and others which take similar turns. Some more graphic than the other. He looks over at a sound asleep Oswald, softly snoring with his back to him, thank god. He takes deep breaths to calm himself down and clear his head. So that's what the riddles were about. Of course Oswald would never ask riddles, he always wanted Ed to ask him because he loved solving them! And the things he said... 'Do you ever think about me?' 'Yes I do.' 'I know you do...' What the hell was his subconscious trying to do to him, with all these stupid mind games? 

He shook it off and leaned carefully over Oswald to reach for his phone and glasses on the nightstand, seeing the time was 6:30am. He rubbed his hands over his face and decided to just get up and head for the kitchen, getting some coffee. He saw Gertrud already there drinking some tea and eating some cereal. She smiled happily at him when he came in the room.

"Oh Edward, you should be in bed sleeping! It's still so early for someone as young as yourself to be up and about." She chided with her thick accent but put the coffee maker on anyway. 

"Sorry Gertrud, I just couldn't sleep." He smiled kindly and she sighed, putting her hands on his cheeks. 

"Tell me what is wrong? Is it the bullies again? Are they not treating you right? I swear I shall go down to that school and-" 

Ed cut her off with a wave of his hand, smirking. "No need, it's okay. It's not any bullies. I've got all of that under control, trust me." Seeing her relived nod he continued. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." 

She took his hands in hers and smiled up at him. He could definitely see where Oswald got his caring nature from. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" 

Ed just bit his lip and frowned. "How- I mean- completely hypothetical speaking of course..." he rambled on, "how would a person know if they were in love with another person? Or at least cared about them... as more than a friend?" He asked shyly.

She just smiled and brushed some of his messy hair back off his face. "A person just knows these things. They do not need to question it, they feel it in their heart and soul. They look at the person and the world just lights up, all their problems don't matter except that one special person." She said with a dreamy expression on her face. He knew she had lost the love of her life years ago, but she never went into detail about what happened. And he never pried. "So when you find your one true love, no matter what anyone says, you should always run to them and hold onto them." She smiled sincerely. 

Ed took a deep breath and nodded. All of that sounded pretty good and heartfelt. He's always wished to find his one true love, but he doesn't care what his inner voice says or these dreams mean, his best friend can't be that, can he? No, if anything it's probably just some... crush. He can admit that to himself, right? People have them all the time! Surely not on the same gender but he's only human. It doesn't make him... gay, right? No way. Maybe he just needs to get out there and start dating. Find the person he's meant to be with. But just the thought of doing such a thing makes him shift uncomfortably. 

He's probably just anxious because he's inexperienced. He could talk to Lee, she seems nice enough, she could give him dating tips! Yes, he'll do that later today. When Oswald isn't around. He really can't stomach the thought of him finding out he's trying to get dating advice for girls. But why is that? Maybe he feels bad because Oswald will be single and he'll be all alone, he doesn't want that. Maybe he should get Lee to talk to him too. Yep. That's a good idea. Totally.

 

It was early morning in school and Ed was lucky enough to share a chemistry class with Lee. He walked up to her table where she sat and cleared his throat, anxiously fixing his tie and pushing up his glasses. "Hi Lee, could we talk for a moment?"

She looked startled at first, considering they don't really talk that much unless Barbara's around but she smiled nonetheless. "Sure Edward. In fact, why don't you sit with me?" She offered the other seat on the large table next to him and he gratefully sat down. "So what's up?"

"Well, you date don't you?" Seeing her raise an eyebrow with a slight smirk and nod, he continued. "Recently I've been thinking about taking part in the same activity. But I have no prior experience. And I was just wondering if maybe you could give me some advice? I know it's a lot to ask and probably extremely inappropriate but I could just really use the help." He fidgeted nervously.

She smiled comfortingly at him and he relaxed. "It's okay Ed, it's no problem at all. We have class just now but why don't we discuss this over lunch? You and me both? We'll find a safe place we're it's quiet and we'll talk." He nodded gratefully and agreed.

 

By the time lunch came around, he had to break the news to Oswald. 

"What do you mean you can't sit with me? We always sit together." Oswald asked baffled.

"You have Ivy." He smiled but Oswald gave him a blank look.

"She's not in today. Her cactus is dying or something and she's all depressed." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Oh... I didn't know that." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Out of all the days he could be leaving him, he's actually going to be alone. Talk about great timing. "She never texted me about it."

"We text all the time. I guess I'm just closer to her than you are." He shrugged and shook his head. "Fine, go. I'll be fine, I'm a big boy. Do whatever you want with Doctor Lee." He scoffed, using the nickname everyone has recently started to call her. Everyone knew she would go on to be a great doctor and she feels happy to adopt the name as of right now.

"If you don't want me to then I-"

"I don't care." He gave him a smile that looked a bit forced but at least he was trying his best. "I don't control you, and besides, I hung out with Barbara. So we're cool." He shrugged casually. 

"Okay, if you're sure..." he said skeptically.

"I'm sure." He gave him another smile and Ed walked off to go with Lee, leaving Oswald completely alone. It's one of the things he hates most. He feels small and vulnerable. Sometimes even a bit afraid. You never know when some asshole is going to start making your day hell and not have the confidence or stamina to fight back. 'I'm honestly so pathetic', Oswald bitterly thought to himself.

Oswald watched as Ed walked away and huffed, deciding to go sit outside instead under the tree despite the fact that autumn was now coming around and the leaves were falling out. Ivy will be so sad.

Lee smiled at Ed when he approached her and they sat at an empty table near the back of the cafeteria where they wouldn't be disturbed. "So, what can I help you with Edward?"

"Just- y'know- what we talked about earlier?" He stuttered. "I could kinda use some advice on how to, as they say, pick up girls." 

Lee just smiled and nodded. She wasn't making fun of him at all which made him feel a whole lot more comfortable. "Is there any girl you have your eye on?"

"Not exactly. It's just in general. I've been having these... feelings lately, it's weird." She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"What kind of feelings Edward?" She asked kindly.

"It's just, I have these weird dreams and I don't know how to stop them. It's really freaking me out because I'm just so confused. Weird, as in..." She seemed to understand because she smirked.

"Perfectly normal Edward. Your hormones are going wild, all of ours are. We're teenagers, we all have urges and feelings. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do these dreams involve any girl in particular?" 

Ed blushed bright red and shook his head, taking a deep breath. She was here to help, she wouldn't just turn him away now right? "There's no girl in my dreams..." he looked up at her and bit his lip nervously, then she seemed to understand.

"Oh, okay, so you have hormonal dreams about a boy?" She raised an eyebrow but not in any way judging, just curiosity.

"Yes... that's what's confusing me! Why?" He asked flustered.

"Why what Edward?" She looked so calm like they weren't talking about something causing him to have an aneurysm.

"Why do I keep having these dreams about him..." he mumbled to himself. "He's my best friend."

Lee obviously heard him because she put her hand on his and smiled comfortingly. "You mean..." She obviously meant Oswald but wasn't saying the name probably for his sake, seeing his emotional distress. When he nodded she continued. "Did you ever stop to consider maybe, just maybe you have feelings for him? At least a little." She asked carefully.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes. It's all I've been thinking about these past few weeks. It's driving me mad." He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "I say I feel fine and we're just friends but a voice inside my head, another side to me, it's always fighting and saying it's love, and then the dreams happen." Lee nods in understanding, listening to him get things off his chest. "Which is why I need your help."

"To help you with your... feelings, whatever they may be? You wish for me to help you understand them?" She smiled.

"Well that would sound nice, now that you've put it that way. But I was actually thinking you could give me girl advice. I'd really like to fix whatever's going on inside my head. Maybe I'm just lonely. I should probably start dating." He said firmly, trying to sound sure of himself.

Lee just shook her head and sighed. "Ed, there's nothing wrong with you at all. You don't need fixing. You are who you are."

"And what's that..." he trailed off skeptically.

"I think you know." She said with a smile.

"I- I'm not- I'm not..." He stuttered, lost for words.

"You can say it Edward." She leaned forward and put her hand on his again, squeezing comfortingly. "The word is gay." He took in a deep breath and when he tried to take his hand back she just squeezed tighter. "And there's nothing wrong with it. Like I said, you are who you are."

"But... I came here to ask advice for girls." He said weakly and pathetically, slumping forward with a frown on his face.

"And if I were to tell you right now how to kiss a girl, how to touch her and seduce her, you'd be absolutely comfortable with that?" She raised an eyebrow and he shifted in his seat. "Hmm, thought so. Now, considering I date one, if I were to tell you how it felt to kiss a boy, how to flirt with a boy and how it feels to be intimate with a boy, would you be more comfortable with that?" He bit his lip and gulped, not looking her in the eye. "I thought so too." 

"What am I to do?" He asked, sounding so lost.

"You have a long and hard think to yourself, about this conversation and what it means. You try to understand that there's nothing wrong with you, and if it is the case with Oswald, just talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Seeing his horrified look she held up her hands. "Okay, not ready for that then. But if it ever did come up, just know he would never turn his back against you for this."

He nodded his head and sighed. "I know. I hope so." He looked around them to see if anyone was listening but thankfully they weren't. "You won't tell anyone, right?" He asked nervously.

"Pinky promise." She held out her pinky and he shook it, smiling and getting up to go look for Oswald. He's left him alone for long enough.

 

He found Oswald outside shivering from the cold, sitting amongst all the fallen leaves under the tree. He quickly ran over to him and pulled him up off the ground frustrated. “You’re going to give yourself a big cold Oswald. Here take this.” Ed was wearing a thick jumper over this shirt and tie and a long trench coat, whereas Oswald was wearing a thin t-shirt and a hoodie. He never brought jackets because he said they’d kill the outfits he’s wearing, even though he’s on the verge of getting pneumonia. 

Ed took off his thick jacket and put it on him, wrapping him up warm. Ed didn’t feel the cold as much as Oswald did so he was fine without it. The arms were way too long and the length was ridiculously big. Where it would come up to Ed’s knees, it came down to Oswald’s ankles. 

It’s honestly adorable, Ed thought. Seeing him all bundled up like a baby in a blanket whilst he pouted made his stomach flutter and he forgot what exactly it was he was even worried about at all. The whole conversation with Lee, it just slipped away and no longer mattered at this moment. All he wanted to do was watch as Oswald tried to walk in it and stumbled about laughing, saying how it’s like a massive dress. Then joking about how if he were to wear a regular sized girl dress, it would still be too big. Then Gertrud’s words came to mind. ‘They look at the person and the world just lights up, all their problems don't matter except that one special person.’

It was at that moment that he started to realise just how fucked he truly is. He really is in way too deep. But as long as Oswald didn’t find out, there’d be no problem right? 

 

A week later after some much needed thinking, Ed came to his realisation. How could he have not noticed it before? No best friend would ever want to stop people from touching him. They’d be perfectly okay with that. They’d encourage that. It meant you were exploring the world of physical intimacy. He should have been happy for him, he should have encouraged him to go out and try dating. But instead he did the exact opposite. He became overly protective and possessive, not even knowing why. Best friends don’t just do that, there had to be another reason. Now he knows why. Just like Ivy said, jealousy. 

He can admit that now with some shame, he was in fact incredibly jealous. He didn’t want people to touch Oswald because he never knew what result would come from it. He hated the thought of someone laying a hand on him in any negative way and hurting him, and he’d just as equally hate the thought of someone trying to be intimate, knowing that he wanted him first but blew his chance. If he ever even had one. 

He was having all these strong feelings towards him and all he wanted to do was wrap him in a hug, which his inner voice kept encouraging, but he knew without a doubt he’d probably do or say something he’d come to regret later in embarrassment. Why can’t life just be so much easier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys dress up in some funny Halloween costumes. Ivy tries to talk some sense into Oswald and help him understand things. Oswald and Ed start getting suspicious around each other but don’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Ivy is literally the best at picking up signs lmfao! Also did you see what I did with her costume? ;) even though I interpret her as Maggie, I’ve stolen the dress idea which Peyton’s been wearing this new season. Check it out because it’s really nice!

Victor Zsasz had announced he was holding a Halloween party this Saturday night, apparently everyone had to dress up in a Halloween costume of their choice or they're not allowed in. 

Originally Oswald didn't want to go but remembering the deal last time with Barbara, he didn't want her coming after him again. She still thinks he needs to loosen up and have fun. Plus, that party wasn't too bad, all things considering. It was his first time, now he will know what to expect. Well, as much as you can expect from a freaking Halloween party full of drunk and stoned idiots dressed as clowns and cowboys.

So both boys agreed and as soon as she heard the news, Ivy decide that she's coming too, but she's not going anywhere near the funny food ever again. Poor girl is traumatised.

 

"I need to find an outfit to wear, what do you think will suit me?" Ed asked as they lounged about in the bedroom on the laptop, looking up costumes on a fancy dress website. "Something green for sure."

Oswald snorted. "Well how about some string beans? Or celery?" Ed glared at him in response. "C'mon, you're tall and skinny and you like green. It's perfect!" He laughed but Ed still wasn't amused, pouting.

"I'm serious! Now help me." He said frustrated. "We're not having some major altercation like last time, as amusing as that was. But Zsasz won't let us in if we don't have costumes, he strictly forbade it."

"I know, fine. Let me see." Ed passed him his laptop and he took a look through the green costumes, just for Ed's sake. He honestly didn't see the point in all the details, just pick Frankenstein's monster or something Ed! He sighed bored until suddenly, "Hmm..."

"Anything pop up?"

"Yes it did." Oswald grinned at him and when Ed tried to look he just turned the laptop away from him. "I want it to be a surprise okay? I'll order this and it'll arrive by tomorrow, then you can see."

Ed looked at him suspiciously then scoffed. "Fine. But I swear, if you choose a stereotypical clown or something for me-"

"I won't, I promise! This is far from a clown." He snorted. Ed kept glaring at him then huffed, looking away as Oswald started ordering the costume.

"Well then. Since you did mine, I get to do yours. It's only fair, don't you think?" Ed said with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the laptop from him.

Oswald gaped and growled. "Fine. Fairs fair. Make it good." 

Ed started laughing as he scrolled through the options, picking on one which caught his eye and made him grin. "Oh trust me Os, I will." He said with a sarcastic voice and hitting the order button. 

 

They were eating dinner at the table when the doorbell rang and Ed jumped up eagerly. "That'll be the mailman." He smirked and took the packages from the man at the door, signing his name on some form. "Well, do you want to see what I got you?" He had a huge smile on his face like a 5 year old and Oswald rolled his eyes nodding.

"We'll go put them on but keep our eyes closed, how about that? So that way it's a surprise when we open our eyes." He said with a raised eyebrow and Ed nodded running into the bathroom to get changed into his outfit which had his name on it.

Oswald got changed clumsily in the bedroom, it was really hard to do this with no eyesight but he figures it will all be worth it for the surprise at the end. They both stepped back into the living room and opened their eyes on the count of three.

Ed laughed loudly when he saw that Oswald was dressed in a massive penguin onesie. Black all over and a big white tummy with a stupid beak attached to the hood which falls over his head. It was the smallest size they had and yet it was still a tiny bit big, which Oswald was a little embarrassed about. "What's black and white and red all over?" Ed asked and when Oswald just raised his eyebrow he answered. "A blushing penguin." This made Oswald smirk and duck his head under the hood to hide the blush that was now forming for a completely different reason.

"Well you look sinister." Oswald commented finally with a grin on his face. "Like the snake you are."

Ed grinned down at his costume, it was a large snake onesie with a stupid large tail falling behind him and a snake head attached to a hood with a ridiculous tongue flapping about. "I'm a snake with arms." 

They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Out of all the costumes, they had to go with the most cheesy and stupidest animal ones. It's something a kid would wear. But they'd wear them anyway because the other chose it and that's all that mattered.

 

It was Friday lunch time at school and Zsasz came strolling up to them and sat down across from them, next to Ivy who smiled and booped his nose again, making him smile sweetly. "So, you boys got a costume for my party? It won't be the same without ya." He added with a cheeky wink. "I kinda enjoyed our cuddle last time." He smirked at Oswald, completely kidding of course but it still made Ed tense. Oswald snorted and nodded. 

"Yeah we've got costumes, you'll love them." 

"Good, that's the spirit!" He cheered then turned straight to Ivy. "And I take it you'll be sneaking in again?" He grinned and held out his pinky for her to shake. "I won't tell on ya, promise. But you gotta make sure to wear a costume. It's Halloween of course." She perked up and nodded quickly. 

"I've already got one, I made it myself." She said shyly but proudly.

"Double good!" He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, just like last time which made her laugh and coo over him. She just really loves attention and affection, doesn't she? "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow night. Think spooky." He grinned and walked off, talking to other people at their tables and clearly making sure they have their costumes ready too. He takes this stuff seriously.

"So you made your own costume? What is it?" Oswald asked cheerfully to Ivy who was playing with her food. 

"Oh, it's plant themed." She said with a proud smile and sat up straight. Of course it was. "It's a long green dress and it has sleeves that look like green ivy coming down and they'll wrap around my arms. Cool huh? I thought of it, because the green ivy? Well that's my name. Duh." She explained as if they were children. Funny that.

"Wow sounds interesting, I can't wait to see it." Oswald said genuinely happy. He may think she's odd but at the end of the day he cares about her loads. "Wanna known what our costumes are?" He grinned.

"No, don't tell her, you'll ruin the surprise." Ed told him and Oswald nodded.

"Sorry Ivy, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He smirked. She groaned loudly and threw a green grape at him which he caught with surprisingly quick reflexes. 

"Dibs", Ed called out towards the grape. It was green so of course he had dibs over them for all of eternity. 

Oswald smiled at him and placed the grape in his mouth when Ed held it open. The gesture seemed oddly sweet and if you looked at it from a couples perspective, it would be romantic. Ed smiled grateful and muttered a thanks, getting a quiet response and a blush.

Ivy just stared at them both with wide eyes and kicked Oswald under the table making him jump. "Ow what the-" 

"Ozzie, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda important." She looked towards the door leaving the cafeteria, signalling for them to leave. 

"Can't you discuss it here? We're all friends Ivy. We won't judge." He smiled and Ed nodded along, but Ivy just huffed and stood up. 

"Ozzie, please. This is very important." She looked serious for once and he realised this isn't to be taken lightly then. He looked back towards Ed when getting up and smiled sympathetically. He didn't want to leave him alone but Ed knew she was closer to Oswald than he was, so if she had a personal problem and she only wanted to talk to Oswald about it, that's perfectly fine.

They stood outside the cafeteria and out of sight from most people who could hear. "So what's wrong Ivy? Is someone bothering you?" He asked seriously.

She then surprised him by snorting, all traces of worry gone. She actually looked rather thrilled. "Oh Pengy!" She squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug which he slowly reciprocated, patting her affectionately on the back.

"Uh, Ivy? What's going on? You seemed pretty serious just a minute ago..." he asked confused.

"Well this is serious, I can't believe it!" She jumped on the spot happily and he gave her a look of utmost confusion which she seemed to pick up on, then she rolled her eyes. "That thing back there, with the grapes? What was that about? You were as red as a tomato!" She said poking him in the belly. "I knew it would happen eventually, I bet myself 5 bucks. And now I win." She grinned and threw her hair back over her shoulder. 

"Knew what would happen? What on Earth are you talking about? Have you been smoking again?" He asked and she frowned at him, crossing her arms.

"That will never happen again." She huffed and shook her head. "But remember what I told you before? He was so jealous! And neither of you even realised because you're both boys and boys are stupid." She rolled her eyes. 

"Jealous?" Oswald gulped.

"Yes! Jealous of you getting all the attention. I thought you started to pick up on that? I knew right away." She said proudly. "Why do you think he freaked out about Zsasz? He didn't want him touching you because-"

"Because he's protective of me! We discussed all of this. We made up." He threw his hands up frustrated. 

"No... Because he was clearly jealous that he thought Zsasz was going to flirt with you, and only he wants to do that. God you're so stupid." She sighed and played with the ends of her hair. "I should just lock you two in a room and not let you out until you both confess your undying love for one another." She said dreamily.

Oswald went rigid and narrowed his eyes. "Have you been speaking to Barbara Kean?" That bitch, she promised.

"No Ozzie. It's just kinda obvious." She stated with a smirk. "But good to know you've talked to Barbara about it, I'm so proud!" She clapped her hands together playfully. 

"Ivy, whatever you think you know..." He began seriously but was cut off.

"I know that he's completely in love with you." She looked him in the eyes and nodded seriously. "And that's why he was so jealous and wanted to kill poor Zsasz. That's what I know Pengy." She grinned at him all smug. 

Oswald just shook his head and leaned against the wall. This was all too much. This can't be happening. He's the one who has feelings, it's not the other way around, she's getting it wrong. Should he tell her? No that'll make everything worse. "Trust me, Ed does not feel that way about me." He sighed.

"And I take it you wish he does?" She asked softly. When he's silent she just continues. "I'm a silly person Ozzie, that's the way I like to live because it's simply fun. But that doesn't make me a stupid person. I know what I'm talking about. I know what I see." She finally said in a firm voice, one which he'd never heard before. "And I see the feelings he has for you, it's so obvious." She laughs softly. 

Oswald begins to push himself off the wall, he just wants to leave because he can't take another second of this. It's all so confusing. "You're wrong." He whispers pathetically, shaking his head.

Ivy gently placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to get eye contact which she did after a few tries. "I see the feelings you have for him." He gulped and tried to shake her hold but she was surprisingly strong. Or maybe he just didn't have the energy left in him to fight. "I hang around with you in school nearly everyday, I pay attention. And now this", she gestures back into the cafeteria where Ed is still sitting and eating his lunch, "has happened. You blushed Pengy!" She says with a giant smile and a laugh. "You both totally like each other so just do something about it." 

Oswald just stood there staring at the ground not saying anything. He wasn't even sure he was breathing. "I- I need time to think."

"Good enough." She sighed loudly and hugged him again. "I'll always be here for you though. To offer advice and free plants. One must always go out of their way to protect the lovely environment." She smiled and he snorted, then they walked back to their table.

"Hey, everything alright? You were gone for about 10 minutes." Ed asked worriedly looking between them two. 

Ivy looked to Oswald and raised an eyebrow with a small smile. But he just glared. She just sighed and relented. "Everything's cool, don't worry Ed-head." He snorted at the nickname, there was always something random yet special that would come from Ivy.

"If you say so." He smiled and looked to Oswald who was just slouching in his chair. He nudged him with his leg until he finally looked up at him. "Tired?"

"You have no idea." He sighed and put his hands over his face.

 

It was the middle of the night, Ed was fast asleep next to him, hugging the pillow and burying his face right into it. He couldn't sleep, anxiety was eating away at him. He brought his hands up to his face and sighed into them. Whatever Ivy suggested, it just stuck with him. She had to be wrong. Sure he feels these unexplained and out of the blue feelings for his best friend that are practically bordering on love, is it love? But that doesn't mean in a million years that it's reciprocated. 

Ed sees him as a best friend, that's all. They're just really close. She's reading way too much into it. Sure, she got herself right when it came to discussing his own personal feelings but that was just luck right? Plus they're really close now. She actually is surprisingly clever for a girl who acts so dumb, but that doesn't mean she still has common sense. Because clearly the girl doesn't! Ed is harbouring feelings for him? Him?! Get real Ivy, you should stop spending so much time in those goddamn greenhouses. 

He's too busy working his mind into a frenzy that he doesn't realise how badly he's picking at his fingers, yet again. The only way he realises is when he feels hands pressing against his own and cradling them, pulling his fingers apart as usual. He looks down at them in confusion then to his left where Ed is now half awake and staring at him in concern. Then he immediately goes to his response which he uses every time, but never seems to work. Damn. 

"I'm fine." He whispers with a smile and trying to pull his hands back but Ed won't let go. "Seriously, I'm okay. Don't worry about it, I just couldn't sleep." 

"I hate it when you either lie to me or omit to telling me the truth." He sighs and whispers sadly. "Please, don't do either of those. Now tell me what is wrong. You've been hiding so much recently and I'm growing too concerned. I care about you too much to let this go on." He says firmly.

"I want you to be able to understand, I really really do. It's all I want, but just thinking about it makes me feel like an idiot because I know it's all delusions. I want you to be able to feel the things I'm feeling but I doubt that'll be the case. And then I feel so selfish. One side of me is just screaming to let it all out and confess and the other just wants to crawl into a hole and die, because it would feel so much better than going through all of this." He starts to shake and tear up, burying his head into a pillow to hide the embarrassment. Can this get any worse? 'Please just kill me now', he thinks to himself. 

Ed just holds him tight and plays with his hair softly, whispering comforting words in his ear. "It's okay Os, you'll be okay, I promise. Shh." He gently rocks him back and forth which eventually gets him to calm down. "You can tell me anything, I'll never judge or turn you away." He says seriously.

"I know, I'm just scared..." he whispers timidly. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure." Ed smiles down at him and wipes away his tears for him. Oh for god sake, Oswald's poor stomach is swooping.

"Hypothetically, if someone had strong attractions to a friend of theirs, whether it be a crush or love, should they keep it to themselves or grow the courage to tell them?" Ed didn't say anything, in fact it didn't look like he was breathing at all. "Ed?"

Ed took in a deep breath and shook his head, smiling down at him. "I think... if these people are as good as friends as they think they are, then hopefully there should be no problem." He gulped and looked away. "I mean, it might be a bit awkward at first... but true friends don't turn each other away for things like that, right?" He looked both anxious and hopeful and Oswald shrugged, smiling.

"I suppose they don't. Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." They both agreed and looked at each other awkwardly, for whatever reason neither knew. They both felt as if they were missing something here. "Uh- I mean- why do you ask anyway?" 

"Just like I said, hypothetically. I get curiosities sometimes." Oswald smiled up at him casually.

Ed looked down at him skeptically. "You wouldn't have by any chance talked to Lee Tompkins recently have you?" He asked nervously.

"What, no. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking." 

Oswald looked up at him skeptically too. "Well you wouldn't have talked to Barbara Kean recently have you?"

"Pfft, of course not." He rolled his eyes at him and Oswald smirked, nodding. "Okay sorry. I was just asking too."

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, lost in their own heads before Oswald broke the silence. "Well I feel much better now, thank you." It was such a lie, he felt even more confused than ever but he didn't want to freak poor Ed out.

"Oh that's good." Ed nodded and got comfy again on the bed. "Goodnight then." 

"Yeah g'night." 

Safe to say it took a lot of effort for both of them to fall asleep again, their minds plagued with confused thoughts and suspicions. Suspicious of what though? This makes no sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed begins to realise stuff. The Halloween party is way more fun than they thought it would be. Love is in the air tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long and you’ll figure out why. ENJOY ! :’D
> 
> Also did you see the cameo I did with Selena bc I just had to! I mean cmon, cat costumes couldn’t be ignored haha

Luck was on Ed's side today because he managed to catch Lee alone in the library studying during the period in which they were supposed to have Chemistry. The teacher wasn't well and so they were trusted enough to take care of their studies for the day. Except he had different ideas in his mind that didn't involve studying.

"Lee, I have an emergency." Ed said anxiously and sat across from her. She was caught off guard yet again but smiled nonetheless, putting her books to the side.

"What's wrong Ed? Did something happen?" She smiled gently at him. "I take it you've figured yourself out then and maybe you're going into a bit of panic mode? Because Ed that's perfectly nor-" 

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Lee please, I did figure myself out like you said. That talk helped a lot." Seeing her proud smirk he continued. "But something's happening. I think... I think Oswald knows. Y'know, about my feelings towards him. Or whatever the hell it is." He said worriedly.

"What makes you think that?" She leaned forward listening intently.

"Last night he kept asking me how if a person has feelings towards their friend, should they get the courage to tell them? And we had an awkward discussion and I gave my opinion."

"Which is?"

Ed bit lip. "Well, I told him that if these people are such good friends then that person wouldn't just turn them away. He agreed with me too. But it was just so awkward. Why would he ask that?" He asked baffled. "I even causally asked him if he'd talked to you recently and his answer was no. So obviously you didn't tell him about... my feelings." He sighed deeply. "How on Earth could he have found out? And then to make things even more confusing, he asked me if I'd been speaking to Barbara recently. Why on Earth would I do that?" All the while he was rambling he didn't see the grin Lee had on her face.

"Oh Edward, you are so oblivious." She chuckled and he raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't know about your feelings. He was talking about his own. He was trying to get an opinion that would make him feel better and you've gone and done that." She said with a smile.

He stared at her with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open completely lost for words. "His own feelings..." he trailed off. "What does that mean?"

"Don't play dumb Edward, you're a smart guy." She scolded playfully. "You're telling me you haven't once noticed him show the faintest sign of attraction towards yourself?"

"No I haven't! And why would he, we're best friends." He scoffed.

"Yes, best friends who are crazy about each other. Boys are so dumb." she rolled her eyes. "Think really carefully and really hard Edward. Can you think of one little thing hmm?" 

He was about to protest but seeing her looking intently at him he sighed and started thinking. "Well I mean... there was one time a few weeks ago when we went out for milkshakes, we were just goofing around when he blurts out how he loves me. Then everything got all awkward. But it was just as friends!" He states firmly and scratched the back of his head. 

"Anything else?" She asked with a grin. 

"Um... well I mean, there was a time when I came out the shower in just a towel and he jumped and told me to go get dressed. But he said it's just so I wouldn't get a cold!" He frowned. "And he does tend to cuddle up to me in bed. But that's just because he rolls over." He scoffs. 

"And any more?" She raised her eyebrow. "Don't hold back."

"Well there was also that thing that happened a few weeks ago. When we had that argument with Barbara and you were there? I lost my temper and went to hit her when her back was turned but he grabbed my hands and lowered them..." when she raised her eyebrow he sighed. "Then he put his hand on my cheek. And Ivy Pepper was hiding up in the tree and laughed at us, calling us lovebirds." 

Lee put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh and gestured for him to continue. "Go on."

"I asked him once if he ever thought about dating girls and he said they weren't his area of expertise, then when I casually mentioned boyfriend he got all flustered. Plus Barbara and Ivy have a tendency to call him 'gay arm candy' which also results in the same reaction." Ed started frowning to himself, thinking really hard. Hmm, some of this stuff does sound a little bit suspicious but it couldn't possibly mean much... "There was also that time in Biology class a few weeks ago when that asshole Jerome Valeska started making fun of where babies would come from if it involved a homosexual relationship. People were laughing, including myself", he admitted with some shame, "but Oswald was really upset."

"Well of course he was. He probably felt like he was on the other end of homophobia." She sighed at him and shook her head. 

Ed purses his lips and frowned. "Okay, so thinking about it now, maybe he is gay. It would explain some stuff..." he thought to himself. "But either way, that isn't any of my business. No matter how close we are, I have no right to make judgements like that. And if he doesn't want to talk about it then that's his choice, I won't pry." He said firmly. "But that does not mean, in any way at all, that he has these particular feelings for me. It doesn't Lee!" She began to raise his voice when she started smiling.

"Ed, it is too your business when it involves you." When he went to argue she just held up her hand. "Love can blind us." She said with a sincere smile. "You two are great together and I know you'll be even better as duo."

"We already are!"

"Not that way Edward." She raised an eyebrow. When he just scoffed she shook her head. "At least talk to him please? You both agreed you'd never turn away from each other so just do it. Go up to that boy and tell him you love him!" She said firmly. 

He took in a deep and shuddering breath and gulped. "I just need some time to think about all of this. I'm too overwhelmed right now." He stood up and headed for the exit, Lee watching him go with a sad expression.

 

They were both in their costumes and ready to head out to the party, feeling like complete morons but hey, it's Halloween, it'll be fun nonetheless. Gertrude kept taking pictures of them and smiling, telling them to stand close together. If it were any other scenario you'd think they were going to freaking prom together or something. Ed blushed at the thought but kept his composure anyway.

They finally left to go and the whole walk there, Oswald kept making silly jokes. He kept waddling and making quacking noises whilst dressed in his penguin costume and then Ed would join in and hiss like a snake. It was already starting off as a pretty good night.

When they arrived, just like last time the whole place was filled with people, but instead of girls wearing slutty dressed, they'd dressed as slutty nurses. And instead of guys dressed in jeans and shirts, they were dressed up like cowboys and monsters. They tried to navigate their way through the house toward the living room where they had texted Ivy to meet them. When they arrived she was swaying about to some music, along with some random girl dressed as a cat with curly hair, clearly drunk. When she saw them she ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Do you like my dress?" She gestured to the green ivy dress she'd made. It really was unique.

"We love it Ivy, it suits you." Oswald smiled and she threw her hair back over her shoulder smirking.

"Who was that girl?" Ed pointed in the direction of the girl dressed as a cat.

"Oh, I have no idea!" She laughed. "Just some random girl who calls herself Cat. Oh! That's probably why she has the costume." She slapped her head in realisation. "She doesn't even go to school, just showed up from the streets." She shrugged and the boys just decided to move on. They didn't want to waste time with some random street girl who'd probably be up to no good. 

The three of them left to go to near the pool area where Barbara was last time and they smiled down at her. "Hey Babs, you look... the same as usual." Oswald joked.

She was dressed in a lacy black dress, had her blonde hair pinned up, bright red lipstick on and a freckle on her face. "Ozzie darling. How nice to see you here and having fun." She grinned and got up hugging him. 

"What even are you?" Ivy asked looking her up and down. 

"I'm Marlyn Monroe, of course!" She threw her hands up in the air and did a twirl. "I like your outfit. Ivy wearing ivy." She grinned.

Ivy perked up at the compliment and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Thank you."

'Is this what it would be like to date a woman? Dealing with this all the time? To be fair, it's quite annoying. All the hair flipping and... legs on display.' Ed thought bitterly to himself. 'Whose legs do you want to see then?' The voice in his head spoke up. 'Not now...' 'Fine, I'll catch you later.' The voice said with a smirk evident in it's tone. He shook his head to clear it and stood up straight.

"And look at you! Penguin dressed as a penguin." Barbara joked. Oswald just rolled his eyes playfully. Then she turned to Ed. "And a snake dressed as a snake. Doesn't surprise me." Ed glared at her deadly.

"Barbara, it's always a pleasure talking with you. Or at least, make an attempt." He smiled sarcastically. "Because every time I do, I feel like a little part of me is dying, slowly and painfully."

"He's kidding! He has a really weird sense of humour." Oswald laughed trying to ease the tension. "Right?" He asked looking up at him desperately.

For Oswald's sake he just Ed gritted his teeth and spoke through them. "Right." 

Barbara gave a sarcastic smile and sat back down, smiling when Tabitha came over to them with some drinks. "Hi." She smiled at her when she took her cup.

Tabitha smiled back but frowned when she spotted the boys standing here. "Uh what's going on? What is that doing here?" She asked pointing to Oswald.

Barbara was about to speak up but Ed got there first, stepping forward threateningly. "That, as you say, has a name. It's Oswald by the way." 

She raised her eyebrow at him in challenge and smirked. "Oh? Is it? Never really paid attention, too busy watching the limp as he wobbles by like the crippled bird he is. The costume suits you, penguin." She said directly at him with a deadly smirk. Oswald glared at her and growled.

"It seems you have lots to say. But guess what sweetheart, so do I." Ed said seriously. "Grab a dictionary and look up the word 'bitch', then you'll see a giant picture of your fucking face under the description." She stepped forward, looking as if she's ready to punch him but Barbara got up and held her back. 

"Not now sweetie, calm down." She whispered in her ear. Tabitha relaxed after a few moments but still glared at them both.

"Just get lost before I whack you both." Tabitha spat but Ed clenched his jaw and right hand, clearly ready to strike her first. 

Oswald grabbed his hand and held it down, rubbing his thumb against it. He didn't say anything, just looked up at him and pleaded with his eyes. Ed relaxed and nodded, smiling sarcastically at Tabitha. "See ya." They turned around and walked away, Oswald still holding Ed's hand but neither noticed. Except Barbara of course, who smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, just take your tiny boyfriend away from here before I pick him up and toss him in the pool." Tabitha yelled out but they kept walking on because Oswald was practically dragging him. Ivy followed silently, not wanting to make anything worse. 

Ed picked up on what she said and blushed. Boyfriend? They're not dating, why would she think that? Oswald took a deep breath and looked down at their hands which were still interlocked and back up at Ed with curiosity in his eyes. Neither noticed Ivy smirking savagely behind them.

Ed looked at him and then down at their hands gasping, pulling away. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was-"

"It's fine Ed, I didn't mind." Oswald smiled sweetly and Ed's chest fluttered. He nodded and they went wandering through the house looking for something to do. 

Ed saw Lee out of the corner of his eye sitting with Jim and holding hands, laughing and sharing sweet kisses. He shook his head and sighed, he really wants that with someone. 'That someone is right beside you.' The voice piped up, referring to Oswald walking beside him.' He ignored it of course, knowing it was true.

Suddenly Ivy perked up. "Juice, I'm going to go get some." She said with a grin and began walking away leaving them both alone. What was that about? They were going to call out to her to be careful but she was already gone. Why did she want to ditch them and leave them together? 

'Oh god', Oswald thought, 'she's trying to set us up tonight isn't she?' He grit his teeth in frustration. He's told her a million times before, just because he loves... cares for Ed, does not mean he feels the same way. She is wrong! Barbara knows this too. They better not start teaming up tonight against him.

When Ivy left, Ed stared after her for a moment before catching Lee's eye who had stopped swapping spit with Jim for a moment. She gave him a smirk and a raised eyebrow, looking towards Oswald right beside him, who thankfully was looking in the opposite direction. He glared at her and shook his head and she rolled her eyes smiling. 

He knew what she meant. She knew about Ed's feelings and she wanted him to talk to Oswald about it but he was adamant he didn't want to. And now they're together and alone, they could get some alcohol in them and maybe go to a room or head home. But that's just a pipe dream. He'd never be able to blurt out his feelings like that, he was too scared. All he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, tell him how much he cares deeply from the heart and go spend some alone time doing whatever the hell it is they want to. But he just can't. Because Oswald doesn't feel the same way back. 

He steered Oswald towards where the drinks table is and picked them up some cups, filling them with alcohol. Oswald looked to him with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Already?" 

"Yes, trust me." He sighed loudly. "If we're going to be surrounded by clowns all night I'll need my strength." 

Oswald snorted and took his cup and clicked his against Ed's. "Cheers!" They both took a drink and immediately cringed. "Wow that's gross."

They laughed and attempted to drink it, sip by sip, even though it burned their throats and didn't taste very nice. Clearly this stuff is strong. They don't drink that often so this was a big leap. The only times they've ever really gotten alcohol was when Oswald's mother would offer them a small amount of wine with their dinner, when it was a birthday and Ed would buy some cheap liquor, tall enough to pass as an adult, or during the summer holidays and they wanted to sit in the park and look up at the stars, therefore they'd feel rebellious and Ed would distract the store worker whilst Oswald snuck some small bottles into his pockets, quick and tiny enough to get in and out of the store unnoticed.

And Barbara says he needs to loosen up... Ha, if only she knew he wasn't all that innocent she claimed he was. 

Eventually they both managed to finish the whole thing in their cups with a grimace and Ed moved to pour them some more. When Oswald looked at him with wide eyes he just shrugged. "I really wasn't lying."

Oswald snorted and sighed, nodding along. "If you say so." They both walked away from the table with their cups in their hands, looking for a comfy place to sit down. They found a couch and spread themselves out on it, Ed sitting upright and Oswald practically in his lap, his back to the armrest and his legs thrown over him. They both closed their eyes, relaxed and listened to the music, sipping on their drinks and waiting for the effect to kick in which evidently didn't take too long. They sat their empty cups down on the floor and Ed started drumming a beat against Oswald's legs, in sync with the music and humming making Oswald laugh. 

"Whatcha doing?" Oswald asked with a lazy grin, clearly tipsy now.

"Nothing much..." Ed replied in the same fashion, keeping up his now uncoordinated drumming. "Just playing some piano."

"Wow, you sound really good." Oswald joked and they both laughed, bending forward.

They played around and joked for a while on the couch, the effects of the alcohol now taking full effect because it seemed that everything was funny and they couldn't care less about the mess of people or the loud music. Oswald started playfully kicking Ed in the stomach and legs, making jokes about his costume. Ed then lunged at him and pinned him down, tickling him relentlessly and saying silly things about his costume too.

"Ed, what kind of snake has arms? You look more like a crocodile!" Oswald laughed beneath him and Ed pouted.

"Well you chose it! And besides, you're pretty short for someone who calls themselves an emperor penguin, don't you think?" He grinned down at him. Only Ed was allowed to get away with talking about his height because he knew he never had cruel intentions, therefore he laughed it off.

"You bitch." He playfully glared. "I'm gonna get you." He tried to get up and tickle him but Ed was too strong and held him down by his wrists and laid on top of him.

"Oh really? Because it seems I have you completely at my mercy." He smirked and Oswald rolled his eyes up at him, pouting like a child which made Ed smirk.

They both looked each other in the eye about to continue the childish bickering but instead were both frozen solid. They didn't say anything, just continued to stare into each other's eyes and Oswald took in a deep breath whilst Ed gulped. Then they suddenly took in their surroundings slowly, the position they were in and embarrassingly enough, what Ed had just said. 

"Um- I-" Ed stuttered clumsily. "We should-" He began to slowly get up, releasing Oswald and hiding his face.

"Yeah, totally." Oswald agreed, to what though? Probably just to get up and act normal. That wasn't very normal was it? What even was that?

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Oswald smiled at him reassuringly and they both went quiet, listening to the loud music. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by a guy running around the house yelling. "Stop her, she stole my wallet!" The guy yelled out and they caught sight of the girl in the cat costume sneaking out the house carefully. They knew she was bad news. Stupid street kid. Gotta admit though, she's got skills.

Both boys looked to each other and giggled, completely forgetting what just happened. To be completely honest, parties don't seem that bad if there's always room for drama that they can witness. So long as they're not the ones causing it. Sorry Barbara.

A song both of them loved came on the speakers and they both grinned at each other, getting up. They were still drunk and so dancing somehow seemed like a good idea. They sang and jumped around playfully just like everyone else, just having a blast and holding hands so they wouldn't fall over, Ed spinning Oswald because he was small enough and catching him around the waist if he stumbled. After that, a more slow song came on and they were both still standing there taking in their surroundings and what people were doing. Some people were just swaying, some people were dancing closely and almost romantically and some guy was even doing a ballroom dance with a freaking skeleton, hands on its waist and everything. 

They both just looked to each other with raised eyebrows and shrugged, smirking as Oswald wrapped his short arms around Ed's neck and Ed holding Oswald's waist. They snorted at the situation and began dancing as if they were in some cheesy movie, making silly comments and everything.

"Why do I have to be the woman?" Oswald pouted looking up at him.

"Because you're shorter and much easier to pick up and twirl.” Ed smiled and gripped his waist tighter.

“You better not try.” Oswald warned playfully and grinned at up him, getting a wink in return.

They both just danced slowly and listened to the slow music, Oswald putting his head on Ed’s chest, his body feeling quite heavy and lazy, and Ed resting his chin on the top of Oswald’s head.

After about a minute Ed spoke up. “This is nice.” He mumbled, only half aware of what he was saying. The alcohol was making him loose tongued and calm. 

“I think so too.” Oswald hummed into his chest and smiled, pulling away to look up at him with a silly grin. “I like it when you hold me.” He drunkenly confessed, not realising what exactly he was saying.

“I like holding you too.” Ed smiled down at him and rubbed his fingers softly over his sides. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while now.” He said quietly.

“Me too.” Oswald whispered up at him. “Please don’t let go.” He said with a shy smile.

“I’ll never let you go.” Ed said softly and brought both his hands up to Oswald’s face to cup his cheeks, then leaned in close. “Never ever.” He whispered and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks. Oswald blushed and nodded clumsily, gripping the front of Ed’s shirt tightly.

“Okay.” It seemed as if something had changed between them in that instant, like something in the atmosphere became quieter around them and more intimate. One second they’re looking into each other’s eyes and the next their eyes are closed, then all they can feel is the press of one another’s lips together softly. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds but when they pulled away Oswald was staring up at him with wide eyes and Ed was looking down at him and breathing hard. “What-what just happened?” Oswald whispered quietly into Ed’s face which was still pressed against his.

“I don’t know exactly...” Ed whispered back, his shaky voice breathing against Oswald’s lips. “But I do know that I don’t regret it.” He said sincerely with a small smile.

Oswald looked up at him with a grin and pressed his hands firmly against Ed’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. “Me either.”

Lost in their own little bubble, ignoring the music and smiling at each other, neither noticed Ivy spying on them from around the corner with a massive smile on her face and fist cheering to herself, Barbara watching from the distance and grinning triumphantly, promptly ignoring a moody Tabitha, and Lee looking at them both from where she sat next to a clingy Jim, a look of proud adoration on her face. It was about time already, boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all bond and are finally happy to tell someone else their secrets. The boys go get some privacy and have a lovely time. Morning afters bring back foggy memories which result in confusion, but admittance of some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for you ;) I couldn’t keep people waiting any longer after the last chapter, I’m not that cruel haha!

"What are you giggling madly about?" Barbara asked Ivy when she came up behind her in the kitchen going to get a drink. 

"Oh ya know, I'm just really happy." Ivy smirked at Barbara who raised her eyebrow with a small grin.

"Have you been drinking or smoking something?"

"What? No! I'm genuinely happy. And for a good reason." She said with a smirk, playing with the ends of her hair. 

Barbara eyed her for a moment before speaking up again. "Have you kissed anyone?"

Ivy giggled and shook her head. "Nooo, but some people have kissed tonight." She raised her eyebrows and Barbara gasped. Just then Lee decided to come up behind them and smile.

"Everything okay? You both look thrilled and shocked." She asked skeptically.

"Well no wonder!" Ivy said excitedly. "I've been waiting for this moment forever." She mumbled to herself. When seeing Barbara's wide eyes and Ivy's smirk, Lee gasped and pointed between them two.

"Wait- you mean..." 

"Uh-huh!" Ivy grinned.

"You both knew?" Lee whisper yelled.

Barbara whipped around and stared at her. "You knew?!" She yelled. "I've been keeping this secret for weeks, I thought I was the only one who knew!" She said shocked.

"Well, I had a suspicion that you knew, same with you Ivy...", she said looking between them. When she saw their puzzled looks she continued. "Ed blurted out some stuff." She pursed her lips and smirked. "Well Ivy? Did you know?

"Ugh, I've known for too long!" She threw her hands up in the air and scoffed. "I've practically been playing matchmaker on these stupid boys but neither would listen." She shook her head and Barbara grinned.

"I did the same!" She exclaimed loudly. "Ozzie practically told me about how madly in love he was but he was too scared to do anything like the big baby he is." She rolled her eyes and saw Lee's face light up.

"Same with Ed!" She scoffed. "God, boys are so dumb aren't they?" They all laughed together, now excited to have a secret to share together. Or as much of a secret as it could be considering they just kissed in the middle of the room. Although, everyone was drunk and high, so would they have even noticed? Either way, the girls did and they're not going to be forgetting about this anytime soon.

They looked back out to the crowd where all the people were dancing and noticed they were still standing close to each other and laughing, which made them all coo and 'aww' over them.

Suddenly a more upbeat song came on and Oswald looked up at Ed with a grin. "Are you sober enough to boogie, my friend?" He asked playfully.

Ed smirked down at him. "Oh you have no idea." They both laughed and started dancing clumsily along with the crowd of people to the loud music, singing out the lyrics incorrectly and really off tune, but having a good time nonetheless. That was what happened for the next 30 minutes until they decided to take a break on one of the couches, slouching down all lazy and tired, giggling like mad. 

A random guy was walking around offering people mini muffins and both deciding they're quite tired and need to sober up a little bit, they both took one. It wasn't until they both ate half that they realised they've probably got pot in them and they should go freak out or something. But honestly, they were having too good a time, so they just decided to finish the food laughing and wait for it to take effect, which was only about 5 minutes. 

They laughed hysterically when they saw both Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska fighting over something stupid, both dressed as ridiculous circus clowns. What the actual fuck? And then Harvey and Jim who were both dressed as cops kept waving their plastic water pistol guns around the air and spraying them with water yelling 'GCPD!' which made people freeze at first before realising it was just a prank. Fucking weirdos, all of them.

The drugs had started to take effect which was a good sign in their opinion. Whereas before they both felt tired, weak and lazy, they now felt happy and energetic, like they were on some floating cloud. They decided to get up and go for a walk to get away from all the noise and people, just be alone for a little while and enjoy the light feeling inside their heads. Walking through the crowds of people and towards the door was a bit of a hassle considering there was so many people and they were only half aware of what they were doing, plus Oswald was so small, so they pushed their way out firmly, both holding hands and not letting go even when they got outside and started walking down the street where it's quiet.

"So this has been a surprisingly good night, don't you think?" Oswald smiled up at Ed, still holding his hand, unaware. 

Ed smiled down at him and nodded. "Yeah it has. Much better than last time I believe." He whispered.

"Hmm." Oswald hummed and leaned into him.

They walked side by side in comfortable silence, just strolling wherever their feet took them which evidently led them to the playground they usually hang around in at night when it's empty. They grinned and ran towards the swings, both clumsily sitting on them and laughing as they attempted to swing back and forth but getting really bad vertigo.

"Perhaps we should just sit on the ground because my head feels like it's going to fall off." Ed mumbled holding his head and Oswald snorted.

"Same here, c'mon." They both laid down on their backs on the grass and stared up at the clear sky, looking at the stars. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah it is." Ed whispered looking over at Oswald with a small smile. He was hoping Oswald would catch the meaning in his words and luck was on his side because his eyes went wide and he took in a deep breath.

"Ed?" He asked breathlessly.

Ed smiled softly and scooted closer, getting up on one elbow so he was looking down at him. "Like I said. Beautiful." He brought his other hand up to softly caress Oswald's cold cheek and look him in the eyes. "I don't know if it's just the insane amount of alcohol and drugs in my system right now or just being under the stars, but I would really like to repeat what we did earlier." 

Oswald nodded up at him and smiled. "Me too." 

Suddenly Ed leaned in and pressed his lips against his again, this time more firmly than before as he knew what to expect and what to do, even in his intoxicated state. Oswald gave back as good as he got, leaning up into it and keeping their lips in sync. He gripped onto Ed for support and they just continued to kiss for a couple of minutes. It was quite uncoordinated and sloppy at best considering neither had any experience beforehand but neither were complaining. 

They eventually pulled away, faces flushed and lips swollen, then giggled happily. 

"Wow..." Ed whispered astonished.

"I know." Oswald agreed, bringing up a hand from where it was clutching at Ed, to run through his curly brown hair. "Just... Wow."

Ed leaned into his hand that was playing with his hair, seeking out the affection and comfort, smiling down at him. When the breeze blew by them quite quickly and they both shivered, they decided to go home. Considering they were out in freezing cold weather in the middle of the night, wearing only thin material Halloween costumes and only underwear underneath, it was safe to say they're probably going to catch a cold if they don't find a warm place soon. 

When they arrived back home they snuck in quietly, in order not to wake Gertrude. They stumbled half awake into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed exhausted and laughed.

"I don't know about you but I really want to get out of this. I get called penguin enough as it is." Oswald said tugging on his costume.

"Me too. I may be a snake but I'm good at hiding it." Ed laughed with Oswald and stood up, shuffling out of his costume and not even caring that Oswald was sitting right there. They don't usually get dressed in front of each other unless it's for gym class and even then they try to cover themselves, but right now neither gave a damn because they were too exhausted and intoxicated to care. All they wanted was to rest, therefore dignity was out the window. 

Oswald stood up and hopped out of his costume, kicking it to the side along with Ed's and hopped back into bed with him, not coming to terms with the fact that they were both in only their underwear rather than pyjamas or sweats. But as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were out, so it's not like it mattered.

 

Ed woke up to a warm and soft feeling pressed up against him, and a scent that smelled strongly of coconuts. What? When he blinked and looked down he saw a shirtless Oswald resting with his head against his bare chest, an arm draped over his waist and his legs intertwined with his. And of course his fluffy hair was right up against his nose, hence the nice shampoo smell.

When he shifted slightly, Oswald stirred from where he was sleeping and yawned, blinking into consciousness. He looked up at Ed and saw him looking down with a sheepish smile. 

"Good morning." Ed whispered, breaking the silence.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean-" Oswald began to pull away and explain with a red face but Ed held up a hand.

"It's fine Oswald. I never mind, remember? You're quite cuddly." He smirked and got a small grin back in return. 

When Oswald got up to sit he suddenly groaned loudly and fell back against Ed's chest, whimpering.

"Os, what's wrong?" Ed asked concerned, looking down at him as much as he could, running his hands all over him. He was about to sit up himself and asses him for injuries of some kind when he too fell back against his pillow and groaned. "Holy fuck." He clutched at his head and hissed.

"Exactly." Oswald gritted through his teeth and breathed harshly against Ed's chest. So this is what a hangover feels like. They might have overdone it, holy shit this hurts. "Ed, my head feels like it's splitting open." Oswald moaned pathetically.

"Mine too Os." Ed took deep breaths and rubbed his eyes with one hand, stroking his fingers through Oswald's soft hair with the other, trying to comfort him. It seemed to work because he stopped whining and calmed down. Oswald drew patterns on Ed's bare chest which got Ed's attention and he managed to eventually calm himself down, simply focusing on the feeling of fingers softly against his chest. Bless his sweet Oswald, trying to help in such a childlike way. "Thank you Os."

"Anytime." He giggled along with Ed and they both immediately started groaning again. "Totally worth it." He smirked and Ed had to agree. Any amount of pain would be worth it just to see the smile on Oswald's face. 

They lay there for what seemed like hours before finally managing to get up, clutching their heads and keeping their eyes closed tightly. At least they didn't feel nauseous. They headed out into the kitchen stumbling, not even caring about their half nudity, Oswald flopping down at the table and Ed making some strong coffee for them, grabbing some painkillers and sitting down too. He pushed a cup towards Oswald with a couple pills and he shook his head.

"I know you hate coffee but it'll make you feel better. C'mon, trust me." Ed said seriously, popping his own pill in his mouth and swallowing it with a mouthful of the drink.

Oswald cringed at first before copying, grimacing at the taste. "So gross." 

"Like that alcohol from last night?" Ed smirked and Oswald shook his head, getting a chuckle from him.

Oswald was silent for a moment before speaking up with a frown. "What even happened last night? Some things are a blur. Do you remember?" 

"We got really fucked up, didn't we?" Ed laughed and frowned hard too. "But honestly, now that you mention it, I can't remember either." He looked at Oswald with a raised eyebrow. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Oswald thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, we were getting the drinks, um... we got drunk. Then we crashed on a couch." He looked at Ed to see if he remembered any of that which thankfully he did, judging by his expression.

"I remember tickling? Did I tickle you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Oswald thought for a moment before nodding. 

"I made fun of your costume, remember? Sorry about that." He grinned playfully.

Ed grinned and shook his head and thought again. "I remember dancing. I think we danced afterwards. To some stupid disco songs." 

"Oh, and then we- um..." Oswald trailed off bright red. "I believe we slow danced." 

"Yeah, we did." Ed cleared his throat and sipped some of his coffee while Oswald stared into his own cup. "What happened after that?"

"I don't know, it's all blurry..." he frowned then laughed. "I hope we didn't do anything stupid." 

Ed snorted and took a big drink of his coffee, before his eyes suddenly widened and he spat it all out, over the table and down his bare chest, choking hard.

"Ed, Edward, Ed c'mon breath!" Oswald got out his chair and yelled at him whilst rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. It worked eventually and Ed collapsed back against Oswald's chest breathing hard, Oswald having to hold him up so he wouldn't go straight to the floor.

"Thank you." He croaked out against his chest.

"What the hell was that?!" Oswald screeched, not even having the time to feel flustered at the fact that Ed's head was pressed flat against his chest, too busy panicking over the fact that he nearly died.

"N-nothing. I just choked, that's all." He smiled innocently and sat up straight.

"No, I can tell when you're lying and you're doing it right now. Remember, I see through your bullshit. Now tell me what brought that on!" He demanded. Whatever made his friend panic like that, he'd like to know so he could help him deal with it.

Ed gulped hard and refused to make eye contact. "It's just... remember when we slow danced and everything seemed all romantic and stuff because of the music? We made jokes at first, but..." 

Oswald was frowning the entire time until he suddenly gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth. "Oh my god." Ed nodded down at the wet table. "We- we kissed." Oswald stared on ahead and continued with a shaky breath. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Ed whispered back. They both finally looked to each other before shaking their heads and trying to brush it off with an awkward laugh. "Well y'know, people do loads of crazy stuff when they're drunk."

"Pfft, yeah. Totally." Oswald agreed with a grin that was far from genuine. "What- what happened after that?" He started tapping his fingers nervously under the table.

"I think we headed over to a couch and we-" Ed clutched at his head and groaned. "Fuck, we got high." 

Oswald thought for a moment before sighing miserably. "The muffins." Ed nodded and Oswald continued. "If I remember properly, I believe we left after that?"

"Yeah, I think we did." Ed agreed and clicked his fingers. "We just went to the park, that's all. We hung out, like we usually do." He said with a smile, trying to act casual.

Oswald was tapping his fingers really hard now, trying his absolute best not to pick, for Ed's sake. But anxiety was really getting the best of him because he started taking in shaky breaths. "N-no, something happened after that. I know it." 

They both thought really hard for a moment, blinking all around the room and dazing off until they looked at each other in the eyes and slowly they both looked at one another's mouths. Then it clicked. "Oh my..."

Oswald gulped and nodded. "Yeah..." He whispered and took in a deep breath, deciding to hold it for a moment, before letting it out and repeating the action over and over.

"We- we kissed again. Like... A lot." Ed stuttered, turning bright red and refusing to make eye contact. "Is it something you regret?" He finally turned to look at Oswald and noticed his extreme distress, how he was barely breathing from holding his breath, obviously trying to control it. He looked on the verge of passing out. "Hey, calm down, breath." Ed got out of his seat and placed a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles on it and ran the other through his hair trying to calm him. Eventually it worked as his breathing stopped being so harsh and he was following a steady rhythm, looking much less faint. "Better?"

Oswald nodded gratefully and relaxed back into his chair, continuing his rapid tapping. Ed took notice and held his hands in his, rubbing his fingers and soothing them, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Jeez, it seems like we both have death wishes today." Ed smirked and got one back in return. He got back up and sat in his chair, but not before dragging it much closer so he was sitting directly beside Oswald rather than across from him, taking his hands back in his. 

They were both silent for a moment, just letting themselves think before Oswald spoke up quietly. "You asked me a question..." he bit his lip hard and refused to look Ed in the eyes but Ed just squeezed his hands as a sign of comfort and support. "If I regret it or not." He looked down at their joined hands and gulped. "Would you be mad at me if I said I didn't?" He asked with a shaky breath, terrified his friend was now going to leave. 

But he just kept hearing Barbara's and Ivy's stupid voices in the back of his head encouraging him, telling him he'd never leave him, he'd never know unless he doesn't try, he felt the same way back, so right now Oswald was taking his chance. They kissed multiple times and now Ed was asking him this question, right now was probably his only shot. He's not going to waste it no matter how goddamn terrified he is.

Ed took a deep breath in and squeezed his hands, staring down at them too. "Of course I wouldn't be mad." He finally whispered and, much to Oswald's astonishment, he started rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the back of his hands. "Never ever." 

Oswald sniffed and nodded, whispering a croaky 'thank you', before Ed leaned forward and took him into a hug. Oswald was so overcome with emotion he wrapped his arms tightly around him and buried his face into his neck, letting the tears soak him. Oops, sorry Ed. He apologised for it but Ed told him it didn't matter with a soft chuckle.

Ed pulled back with a serious expression on his face, taking Oswald's hands in his again and gulped hard. "Can I ask you another question?" He said quietly.

Oswald nodded quickly and squeezed his hands. "Anything, I promise." 

Ed sighed relieved and looked down at their hands nervously. "Would you be mad if I told you that I didn't regret it either?" He looked him in the eyes and smiled. "That it wasn't some drunken confession that I thought would be funny. But I was being serious." 

"You- you really mean that?" Oswald whispered with wide eyes and a breathless voice.

Ed nodded and continued to rub his thumbs over the back of Oswald's hands. "Yes, I really do." 

Oswald continued to look him in the eyes and smiled sweetly and genuinely. "Hearing you say that makes me incredibly happy, you have no idea." 

"Good." They both sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of each other's presence and hands interlocked with the other's, lost in their own heads. "Y'know, that was actually my first kiss." He smiled at him.

Oswald grinned back and nodded. "Me too." He felt butterflies in his tummy while saying it, also hearing it from Ed too. "So if I were to lose it to anyone, I'm glad it was with you." He smiled and Ed agreed. 

Ed gulped and spoke up again. "So we- we uh..." he stuttered and took in a deep breath. "We both kissed and didn't regret it." He clarified quietly, still holding Oswald's hand. "That's interesting." He tried to act casual despite the screaming going on inside his head, yelling 'kiss him', 'tell him', 'do it!'

"Yeah, I suppose so." Oswald whispered back and bit his lip. He had his own war going on inside his head, just thinking to himself how he's a coward, he wants to blurt it all out but he's too afraid, what a wuss. 

They both just looked at each other for a moment, gulped and then cleared their throats, pulling away blushing red, realising how naked they still were.

"We should uh, go get dressed." Ed said pointing to the bedroom where their clothes are and Oswald nodded clumsily following behind him. Ed grabbed a bunch of clothes and headed for the bathroom to get changed whilst Oswald just flopped down on the bed and groaned miserably, Ed leaning against the bathroom door doing the exact same.

Maybe another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial sucks. Ed shows just how much he hates Zsasz. Finally admitting your feelings is so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer to update than any other chapter but it’s so worth it. It’s over 5000 words and has everything you could need in it. 
> 
> ♡ NYGMOBBLEPOT BEGINS ♡

A few days went by after the party and of course, their kiss. The boys had tried to forget about it but of course, it's all they could think about now. No matter how hard they tried to brush it off, it just always seemed to pop back into the front of their minds. They couldn't help acting so weird and awkward around each other and they couldn't concentrate in class when they were in school. Yet they still wouldn't bring it up or talk about it.

The girls got together in their small group as soon as school started back up and were excited to see what was now going on between them, if they had decided to start dating and be public, which they all hoped was true. But they were completely let down when they saw them both sitting next to each other awkwardly at lunch and making, what looked to be quite boring conversation. They told Ivy to sit with them and pay attention, find out everything she can and she made it her mission to.

She sat herself down across from them and smiled brightly. "Good morning!"

"Technically it's the afternoon, but I appreciate the effort." Ed smiled sweetly.

Ivy grinned. "Ahh, appreciation. We must all appreciate the little things in life don't we?" She said staring off into the distance.

Oswald and Ed stared at her confused. 

"Uh, are you talking about plants again?" Oswald asked skeptically.

"Oh sure!" She said with a smile. "But y'know, people too. We have got to appreciate the people around us. Don't you think?" She said with an innocent expression, looking between them both.

"I guess you're right." Ed smiled weakly at her.

Ivy huffed and pouted her lips. They weren't taking the bait. Time to up the game. "So, the Halloween party last week was fun wasn't it?" 

The boy's eyes widened suddenly but they shrugged and tried to brush it off.

"Yeah, it was alright, I guess." Ed said with a calm face. 

"What he said." Oswald smiled innocently. 

"Really?" Ivy asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was just 'alright'? That's it?" She questioned.

The boys blinked at her and laughed awkwardly, shifting in their seats.

"What- what do you mean Ivy?" Oswald stuttered.

Ivy laughed and looked between them two. "Come on. Nothing interesting happened at all, last week?" She asked with a small grin, playing with the ends of her hair.

"What? We don't know what you're talking about!" Ed spluttered with wide eyes and threw his hands up. "What is this? Some interrogation or something?" He laughed nervously.

Oswald's face was bright red and he hissed. "Exactly Ivy. It was just some stupid party, the most interesting thing that happened was when those Valeska clowns got sprayed with water pistols." 

Ed snorted at that and grinned. "True." 

Oswald smiled up at him and nodded. "See?" 

Ivy just stared between them two and sighed. She knew what they were doing. They were both in denial and pretending it didn't happen. Ugh, why do these boys have to be so silly? 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughed it off and stood up, excusing herself to the ladies room. On the way there she made eye contact with Barbara and Lee at their tables who promptly followed her. When they were all inside, she locked the door so nobody else could get in and blurted it out. "They're pretending nothing happened!" 

Barbara looked at her in shock whilst Lee raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Barbara snapped.

"Did you not hear me, you stupid?" Ivy rolled her eyes. Seeing Barbara's glare she continued. "They're sitting out there and pretending it didn't even happen. I believe it's denial." 

"Why would they deny this? After everything I've went through trying to help that little..." Barbara cuts herself off with a deep breath. "No, he doesn't get to just run away from this." She said firmly.

Lee finally spoke up. "They were both intoxicated, right?" Seeing their nods she goes on. "Maybe they really can't remember."

"No, they do. They were acting all..." Ivy throws her arms around and wiggles on the spot. "Squirmy and stuff. It was super weird." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Okay well, maybe they really are trying to deny what happened." Lee said with a finger to her chin. "It could be for a number of reasons. Maybe they're embarrassed? They might just not be ready to talk about it? Or maybe they felt awkward with you around." She trailed off.

"You told me to be there and figure it out, you too!" Ivy defended, pointing at her and Barbara.

"I know, I know!" Lee held up her hands and sighed. "Maybe we should just step back and let them figure this one out on their own. No more meddling."

"What good will that do?" Barbara asked pissed. "We're trying to set our friends up here. Our friends who just so happen to be the love of each other's lives but are too much of a couple of pansies to do it themselves." She sighed. "If they won't do it then who will? Only us." 

"I get what you're saying but they're big boys." Lee smiled. "They've already taken a huge step and we didn't need to do anything." When she saw Barbara bite her lip she continued. "If it really comes down to it, we'll call in for some reinforcements."

"And what's that?" Barbara asked excitedly.

"Ooh, I have the perfect backup plan!" Ivy grinned. "Victor Zsasz." When seeing their confused looks she elaborates. "Ed hates him! He gets real possessive and jealous over Oswald sometimes and when we met Zsasz for the first time at his party and he hugged Oswald, oh man." She trailed off with a shocked expression.

"Well, what happened?" Barbara asked.

"Well, it's like a switch was flipped. One minute we were all dancing and happy and then he was all mad and wanting to leave." She shook her head at them when they started to laugh. "But when we got outside and started walking home, he like, completely flipped out!" 

"What do you mean?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He kept saying how he could hug Zsasz whenever he wanted and do whatever he wanted with him. He kept saying he didn't care. I mean, he was practically screaming it in the middle of the street." She said with a raised eyebrow. "But it clearly sounded like he did... I mean, he didn't even like him calling him Victor. It had to be Zsasz." She snorted.

Lee and Barbara just looked at her with wide and shocked eyes, not expecting this turn of events. At first it seemed funny but now it's something else. Man, these boys need to get their shit together. 

"Wow, I never knew Ed could be so..." Barbara trailed off with a grin. "Demanding. Or powerful."

"To be honest, it's kinda kinky." Lee giggled. 

"I know right?" Barbara said with a smirk. "Exactly how my Tabby treats me. And if I'm a bad girl she'll bring out that whip and-"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

Lee and Ivy yell simultaneously which shuts Barbara right up, a smirk still on her lips though. 

"Okaaay then..." Lee trails off. "We'll let them figure stuff out on their own, no more matchmaking for now." She nods to the others. "We'll only use Zsasz as our backup plan if needed." When they all agreed on this they finally headed out and back to their tables.

"Wow, you sure took a long time in the bathroom." Ed spoke up around a mouthful of food. 

"What were you, Lee and Barbara all getting up to?" Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Crap, he'd seen them all go in. Quick, make up a lie. 

"Oh yeah, there was a girl in there who was throwing up and it was a big big mess." She lied and made a disgusted face. Both boys cringed, pushing their food away.

"And suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." Oswald mumbled.

"Yeah me either." Ed agreed. 

Ivy just sulked, playing with the ends of her hair. Why can't they just admit everything they feel and kiss again, darn it?

 

It was late at night and the boys were watching a movie in bed, snuggled in close together unintentionally. 

"Hey, what was that with Ivy today?" Ed spoke up quietly.

"You mean, 'appreciate life' and everything?" Oswald laughed. "Honestly I have no idea. But that's Ivy for you." 

Ed grinned slightly and sighed. "Yeah I know. But I didn't mean that. I meant... the other thing." He trailed off quietly. 

Oswald thought for a moment before looking up at him awkwardly. "You- you mean the party thing?" 

Ed nodded looking down at him. "Yeah. She kept asking us if something happened and she seemed kinda... upset about something."

They both laid in silence for a moment just thinking. They both knew what Ivy was implying and they both knew that she was upset they hadn't confirmed it. Which means that she had seen them kiss and god knows who else did. Ugh, this couldn't get more humiliating.

"Yeah, she did." Oswald gulped. "Any-any reason for why that is?" He stuttered. 

"I think- I mean, maybe- it just seems that-" Ed mumbled incoherently then shook his head and gave a big sigh. He suddenly sat up straight and pushed the laptop to the side, Oswald slowly sitting up beside him confused and worried. "Do you think she may have seen us kiss that night?" He asked straight to the point.

Oswald's eyes widened, both caught off guard by his bravado at bringing up this uncomfortable situation for the both of them, and for being in shock as this could possibly be true. 

"Um, I think it is a possibility." Oswald mumbled, looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Me too." They looked each other in the eyes and saw each other's anxieties. "Uh, we saw Ivy go into the restroom earlier with Barbara and Lee." 

Oswald groaned and leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. "They were probably talking about it. Us. They saw, didn't they? Girls gossip." 

Ed nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, but don't worry. They're our friends, they won't do anything." He smiled at him and rubbed his hands through his hair to calm him which worked.

"Okay." Oswald would always trust him more than anyone, so if Ed tells him everything will be okay then he'll take his word for it. "Do you think anyone else-"

Ed held up a hand to stop him. "They were all either drunk, stoned or unconscious. Trust me, nobody else was paying attention to us." He smirked at him and earned a small grin back. 

"I'm sorry for being so uptight about all this. It's just, y'know..." Oswald picked at his fingers underneath the covers. "I wouldn't want anyone thinking we're dating, I wouldn't want to bring you into any kind of mess like that. Because we're just friends, that is all." He said firmly. "Just friends. You don't feel that way about me. Not at all, pfft." He laughed lifelessly at the last part, not realising how completely wrong he was. His fingers were bleeding now but hidden by the thick blanket so Ed didn't notice.

"Well I wouldn't want to bring you into any mess either because, let's face it, you don't feel anything for me do you?" Ed asked sarcastically and pathetically. "Like you said, just friends." He gave a weak smile. 

They both stared into one another's eyes not blinking and Ed was about to speak up, say anything when he was interrupted by a sudden wince coming from Oswald. He looked down and noticed the blanket covering his hands then ripped them back, revealing his blood covered fingers. 

Oswald refused to make eye contact but Ed just took his hands gently in his and pried the fingers apart. He then did something out of the blue, something he's never done before. He brought up Oswald's hands to his mouth and kissed over his knuckles which made Oswald's breath hitch. All the while he kept eye contact and a small smile on his face, rubbing his thumbs back and forth.

"Ed, what was that?" Oswald whispered breathlessly. His heart was beating out his chest.

Ed sighed and kept hold of his hands on the covers. "Every time you hurt yourself... it hurts a part of me too, in a way." Oswald's eyes went wide at that but Ed held up a hand. "I'm not trying to blame you or shame you in any way, never ever. But I just want you to know that as much as you hate seeing me in pain, it kills me to see you in pain even more, because I know you're doing it to yourself and you can't help it." He sighed. "But I want to help. Let me help." He begged, squeezing his hands gently.

"How?" Oswald asked quietly. "How can you help me?"

"Open up. Don't keep things bottled up. That's maybe a step forward. Let's try that." He encouraged with a nod of his head. "What's bothering you right now?"

Oswald's breath picked up and he tried to pull his hands back, his instinct to inflict self pain yet again was kicking in, but Ed stayed headstrong. He kept hold of his hands and soothed them. Oswald gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I can't tell you, I just can't."

Ed moved forward towards him and wrapped his arms around him, leaning in close to him. "You can tell me anything." 

"I know, I just..." Oswald sighed and tipped his head forward to rest on Ed's shoulder. Ed brought his hand up again to run his hands through his hair. "There are some things that have to be kept from you. If you ever found out... it could ruin us." Ed shook his head adamantly but Oswald just leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Can we just forget about this for now, please?" 

Ed was frustrated, he wanted to hear what was bothering him so bad. It must be terrible considering it drives him to do such horrible things to himself. But he has his own secrets that he couldn't share so he knows what it feels like. He just slowly nods and pulls him into a hug. He unintentionally pressed a light kiss to Oswald's shoulder and hoped he didn't notice, thinking he didn't when Oswald didn't respond, thank god.

Oswald however could have sworn on his mother's life that he felt Ed press a small kiss to his shoulder. But he internally shrugged it off, making no physical response. It was most likely just his stupid imagination wanting what he couldn't  have. 

 

A few weeks went by, trying to forget all the awkwardness and basically succeeding. It was nearing thanksgiving, a time to be thankful and happy, and that's when it happened. That's when everything turned sour. Zsasz has announced he was hosting a thanksgiving party, just a couple of days before the holiday. He kept strolling around the school hallways like he owned the place and putting his arms around people, hugging them and flirting with them, kissing them on the cheeks and whatnot. It was disgusting in Ed's opinion. Oswald couldn't care less, as long as he didn't touch either one of them.

They were in the cafeteria packing up their lunch after they finished and were about to head outside when Zsasz came strolling up to them with a giant smile on his face. He wrapped one long arm around Oswald's shoulders and smiled down at him. 

"Hey, it's my favourite little birdy!" He said with a grin.

Oswald looked up at him and smiled playfully. "And it's my favourite party animal." He said with a snort. It was best just to go along with it, you could never get away from Zsasz once he comes after you. 

"So, did you hear? I'm throwing a wicked party this weekend and you're totally invited." He said poking Oswald in the chest. "It's gonna be all about thanksgiving and things we're thankful for. And do you know what I'm thankful for?" 

"What?" 

"Why, you silly birdy." He grinned and pressed a light kiss to his cheek playfully, not noticing how Oswald went rigid and slowly tried to pull away. "You're like our penguin mascot." He giggled. "You can even invite your little friend here who doesn't really say much." He said looking over at Ed who, as he correctly said, wasn't saying much. But it's only because he was screaming inside his head.

"My name is Ed." He gritted out. "And I don't think I can make it, sorry." He said with a fake sympathetic smile.

Oswald just looked at him with a confused look before Zsasz butted in.

"Well that's perfectly fine!" He said way too cheerfully. Seems he isn't too fond of him either. "At least I'll have this little guy to play with." He grinned down at Oswald.

Ed took in a sharp breath and stepped forward. "You don't get to play with him." He said firmly. "And last time I checked, he didn't even say he was going. So keep your mouth shut." He snapped.

Oswald was staring at him with wide eyes. What the fuck had gotten into him? What is even happening right now?

Neither had noticed the three girls joining back together at the end of the cafeteria with concerned faces. 

"Did you set this up?" Lee asked them.

"No! You said no meddling. For once I actually listened." Barbara snapped. "Ivy?"

"I didn't do anything. He didn't even ask me yet, I figured he would after he asked them..." Ivy trailed off nervously.

"Crap, so this is legit." Barbara hissed. "Zsasz has no idea about any of this and if he gets his ass kicked he'll have no idea why!"

"What the hell do we do? We can't go in there." Lee said with concern. "Can we?"

"Are you kidding? You don't want to mess with Ed when Zsasz is around." Ivy said anxiously. "I've seen it. It's not good."

"Then what do we do?" Barbara asked quickly.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Lee said nervously. They all continued to watch the boys, seeing Ed's angry and jealous face, Victor looking flirty and smug and Oswald standing there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Zsasz ran his hands through Oswald's soft hair and scanned his body. "Well it seems like someone is in a bad mood." He grinned down at him and gestured to Ed.

"Take your hands off him. Now." Ed took another step forward and glared, fists clenching.

Oswald gulped and took in a deep breath. This was turning real bad and real quick. "Ed, calm down." He whispered to him.

Zsasz heard him and tightened his grip on him. "Nah it's okay. If he has something to say, he can spit it out." He said smugly.

Ed saw how uncomfortable Oswald was and continued to glare daggers at Zsasz. "Let him go." 

"Why? We're just having fun talking about my party. You're the one being all frigid and shit." He laughed lightly and threw up both arms.

Oswald took the opportunity to slip out from underneath him and to the side, over towards where Ed was standing. 

"I'm going to give you three seconds to walk away." Ed said threateningly.

Oswald just shook his head and sighed.

"Aw, c'mon man. Don't be like that." Zsasz whined and stomped his foot. "When you're done manstruating please consider my offer. There's gonna be dreidels." He grinned. When Ed just glared Zsasz rolled his eyes and began walking away but mumbled under his breath. "Asshole."

Ed snapped and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around at lightening speed then punched him full force right in the face. He collapsed back against a chair and groaned, holding his bloodied nose and glaring up at Ed. Oswald just stood behind Ed shocked and everyone in the cafeteria was silent, not expecting any of that. The girls were wincing and shaking their heads.

Zsasz got up and spat on the floor then smiled sarcastically. "Fine. Be that way." He walked off shaking his head and Oswald decided to drag Ed out of the cafeteria and into the yard where it was quiet.

After a few moments Oswald just blew up. "Okay, what the fuck was that?!" He yelled. "You just punched Victor Zsasz in the face! In the middle of the whole school! All because of an invitation to a party!" 

Ed was taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. "It was more than that, okay?" Oswald just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He was all over you like last time, but he was kissing you now! And don't tell me you weren't a little uncomfortable because I saw that you were!" Ed yelled at him. "I was trying to protect you." 

Oswald scoffed. "I appreciate you jumping in there like the night in shining armour you think you are", Oswald said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, "but that does not mean you get to start a full on riot in the middle of lunch! You could get expelled! What about your clean record? You've dragged me into this too!" 

Ed looked away both guilty and angrily, trying to calm down. "I know. I'm sorry." He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I just-" 

Oswald took a step forward, sure he's calm enough now to be approached. He put a hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Just what?"

"I just... I hate that guy!" He gritted out. When Oswald rolled his eyes he continued. "Seriously Os, he bugs me." 

"Okay, you know what? We'll talk more about this when we get home. For now, let's just get to class and hope for the best." Ed nodded and they headed off to class together. When they walked in they were greeted with a variety of glares, scoffs, smirks, grins and laughs. This is going to be a fun week.

 

It was midnight and Gertrud was asleep, the boys were sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate to warm themselves up after coming in from a late night walk. Oswald then decided to bring up the topic from earlier today.

"You know what I want to talk about." He said after putting down his cup.

Ed sighed and put his down too, turning to face him on the couch. "Now? Really?" 

"I had all night but I wanted to let you cool off. So yes, now." Oswald said firmly.

"Fine. Like I said, I don't like him. That's all." Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"But why? He's been nothing but nice. A little touchy and, I'll admit, kinda inappropriate... but nice overall. So why don't you like him?"

Ed was gritting his teeth and taking deep breaths, a clear sign he was pissed. "Just. Let. It. Go." He demanded at Oswald whilst scrunching his eyes closed.

Oswald was fed up with being treated like this, as if he didn't deserve to know things. He stood up in front of Ed with his arms crossed. "No Edward, I will not let it go!" He yelled. "You keep me out of the blue with things and I'm sick of it, just tell me the truth. Look at you! You're shaking with rage." He scoffed.

Ed looked up at him with wide eyes and glared. "Oh you're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"Want to talk about secrets? Go on, tell me some of yours then!" He stood up and glared down at him. "You have plenty of your own that you refuse to tell me yet you're on my ass like this for doing the same?" 

"This is different." He scoffed.

"How?"

"Mine don't exactly make me punch people right in the face!" He threw his hands up frustrated. "And even if they did, I wouldn't do it because I have self control."

Ed laughed bitterly. "Self control, really? Take a look at your hands. You call those scars self control?" He realised what he said the second after he said it and immediately felt regret, especially seeing Oswald's eyes fill with tears. "No. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." He whispered and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 

"You know I didn't, Os. I'm being such an asshole recently, it's unbelievable." He sighed and put his hands out gently, in case he'd get smacked away but luckily he didn't, and he rested them on his shoulders pulling him into a hug. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay."

Oswald stopped sniffing and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay?"

"You want to know why I hate Zsasz so much?" Seeing Oswald's curious look he continued. "I'm... jealous." Oswald's eyes went wide. "I'm jealous he's going to take you from me."

"Take me from you?" He asked in a whisper. 

"You're mine, Oswald." He said in a firm but soft voice. "I don't want to lose you to anyone." 

"You won't lose me. Not to him. Not to anyone." He said in a whisper, putting his hands on his cheeks. "Why would you think that?" 

"I- I care about you so much, you have no idea." He whispered back putting his forehead against his. "Do you remember that conversation we had a while ago about how if a friend had feelings for another friend they should just tell them? You agreed it would be a good idea." When Oswald nodded Ed continued. "Do you really not see where I'm going with this?" 

Oswald pulled back for a second, hands still on Ed's cheeks, thumbs rubbing back and forth, Ed's hands wandering to his waist. "Ed?" He whispered breathless.

"Can I just show you how much you mean to me instead of telling you?" When Oswald nodded Ed finally took his chance. Now or never. He leaned forward and kissed him softly squeezing his hips to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. He felt Oswald's grip on his face get stronger, digging his nails into his skin and kiss back for a moment before they both pulled back looking flushed. 

"Oh." Oswald said in a whisper. "You mean..." 

"Yeah." Ed whispered back, refusing to make eye contact out of embarrassment. This is it, time to be rejected. Oh god, he's not ready for this. But instead of rejection all he felt was Oswald's hands running through his hair softly and his arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Then he was being pulled down into another kiss. One which he didn't initiate. Wait, was Oswald kissing him?

He came out of shock after a few seconds and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist not letting go, leaning down and kissing back with all he had. It probably went on for about a minute, the best minute of his life, and when it was over they both pulled back smiling and giggling. 

"Wait, so you-" Ed asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Oswald nodded his head and bit his lip. "I care about you a lot too." He smiled up at him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

They were both silent for a moment catching their breath, Ed rubbing his hands up and down Oswald's sides and Oswald playing with Ed's hair.

"So... what does this mean?" Ed asked nervously. He was no longer worried that he was going to be yelled at or rejected since it seemed his feelings were completely returned, yet that didn't stop the anxiety that came from figuring out where they would go from here. Would they just try to move on? Pretend it didn't happen? Would they get together? He has no clue.

Judging by the confused and anxious look on Oswald's face, he can tell he's thinking the exact same things as him.

"I don't know... what does it mean?" Oswald asked quietly looking him in the eye. "I mean, we're best friends." Ed nodded and squeezed his waist tight. "But I care about you so much Ed." He said sincerely, running his hands over his cheeks. "More than I've ever cared about anyone else."

"Me too Oswald." Ed said with a smile and nodded. "I wish I'd told you sooner, I was just too scared." He says sadly.

Oswald rubs his thumbs over his cheeks and smiles. "Hey, I wish I could have told you sooner too. I guess we're both just a couple of scaredy-cats." Ed grinned at him and reached up taking his hands in his.

"I suppose all it took was me punching that fucker Zsasz right in the face to finally man up and admit it." He smirked. 

Oswald rolled his eyes and squeezed his hands. "Behave." He snorted. "Although... to be honest." He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It was a tiny bit hot. Just saying." He grinned and sat back down on the couch picking up his hot chocolate which still sat there and continued drinking it.

Ed stood frozen on the spot at what he just heard. He looked down at Oswald who looked so nonchalant and gaped at him. Oswald then burst into a fit of giggles and Ed rolled his eyes smirking, sitting down next to him and finishing his own cup. 

They drank in silence for a few minutes before speaking up again. "But really Oswald, what does this mean?" Ed asked looking at him seriously. 

Oswald looked down at his cup and then smiled up at Ed. "It can mean whatever we want it to." Ed's heart fluttered at that.

"And what do you want?" He asked nervously.

"I just want you." Oswald said with a small smile and Ed leaned forward kissing him again. 

"Then you have me." They smiled softly at one another and nodded, knowing this was going to be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship farther than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet morning kisses. The girls and boys finally freak out together. Their first ever date night is arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My boys are in love and more happy than ever <3 
> 
> This took so much longer to update but its so worth it because of the CONTENT :’)

The next morning both boys woke up in their usual sleeping position, Ed on his back and Oswald lying on his chest, arms wrapped around each other. Except this time it was different. Instead of immediately jumping apart slightly embarrassed on Oswald's part and flustered on Ed's, they both woke up feeling soft and content. 

Oswald looked up at Ed with a small smile and mumbled quietly. "Hi."

"G'morning." Ed mumbled quietly looking down at him, running his hand lazily through his hair trying to coax him more awake. But it seemed to make him more lazy as he laid his head back against his chest and hummed, therefore Ed tugged slightly and earned a glare, smirking back. "Feeling more awake now?"

Oswald scoffed and poked him in the belly getting a squirm out of Ed. "Much." He grinned up at him and drew lazy patterns on his chest with his finger. Ed just watched him, continuously playing with his hair. It was really peaceful and neither wanted to move. If it were the weekend they wouldn't but unfortunately they had school.

"We have to get up and ready soon." Ed muttered quite grumpy.

"Yeah... do we?" Oswald asked sitting up on an elbow and raising an eyebrow.

Ed snorted and nodded his head. "Unfortunately yes. Otherwise we'll get into trouble."

"I think you're the one whose in trouble, my dear Ed. With that whole stunt you pulled yesterday." Oswald grinned. Neither felt awkward or commented on the term of endearment Oswald called him, simply because it felt quite natural.

Ed bit his lip and looked slightly worried. "Do you think so?" 

Oswald sat up fully and Ed followed, then he leaned forward and looked him in the eyes seriously. "Hey, if you go down, I'm going down with you. Leave no man behind." He puffed out his chest and tried to act serious and heroic but instead just looked like a stuffed penguin plushie. 

Ed smiled nonetheless and stroked his cheek softly. "Thanks Os." Oswald blushed slightly and nodded.

"Anytime." He smiled sweetly.

"Of no use to one yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing, the young man has to lie for it, the old man has to buy it. The baby's right, the lover's privilege, the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith, to the married woman, hope, to the old maid, charity. What am I?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Oswald just stared with raised eyebrows, utterly confused. "Um, what?" He asked. 

"It's a riddle." Ed said with a smile. "Do you give up?" When seeing Oswald's dumbfounded face he just leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "It's a kiss." 

"Oh." Oswald smirked slightly and nodded. "I like that one." 

"I thought you might." Ed ran his hand through Oswald's hair and down his cheek then to cup the back of his neck and pull him forward into a soft kiss. He pulled back after a second and smiled at him. "How was that?"

"Hmm. I'm not quite sure, I think I forgot. Tell me again?" Oswald grinned cheekily and Ed pulled him in for another kiss. They spent their time like that for a while that morning, Ed telling silly riddles and Ed congratulating him with kisses if he got them right. 

They might have been a little late for school that day.

 

Throughout the day, Ed kept his head down and ignored the looks from everyone passing by him. It was just the same as before. Some smirks and some glares. Nobody expects the nerdy kid to go around punching the popular kid but hey, at least that stupid Zsasz will know not to mess with him again and to stay away if he values his life. Oswald saw the tension in him during the day and in class and would whisper encouraging words in his ear and rub his back.

When he was in Chemistry with Lee, she sat next to him quickly and whispered under her breath. "What was all that about yesterday?" 

"What do you mean?" Ed asked innocently.

She just glared at him. "You flipped out and attacked Zsasz. Have you seen his nose? It's all bruised." Ed just smirked at that. "Tell me what happened now." She demanded.

"He was touching Oswald and trying to kiss him!" He snapped and looked around to see if anyone was looking, thankful they weren't. Lee just raised an eyebrow. "He was making Oswald uncomfortable and when I told him to let him go, that fucker got all cocky and tried to act all tough." He scoffed and smirked. "But I showed him." 

Lee just shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, you showed the entire school." Ed didn't look like he cared. "People are talking... Zsasz is popular like Barbara. He throws all the best parties, you would know considering you were there!" Ed just rolled his eyes. "Some find it funny that you hit him, like the Valeskas. Even Jim and Harvey, surprisingly." She tutted and shook her head. "But others are wanting to kick your ass, like guys on the football team, guys who he hangs around with." She winced.

Ed snorted. "Please. I can handle it." He scoffed at her shocked face. "Lee, don't worry about it. I'm cool, I'm good."

She sputtered and gulped. "Ed, you have a whole bunch of people that could easily attack you as soon as school ends. They won't hurt you during school hours but who knows what could happen when the bell rings or during the weekend." She said worriedly. "Especially since Oswald was there too. What will happen to him?"

Ed just glared at her. "Do you really think I'd put myself and Oswald in trouble like that? I'd do anything for him. He knows this. I'd die for him." He looked her deep in the eyes and she sighed, nodding.

"Okay... just be careful." She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did Oswald think when you hit him? Did he freak out?" She asked nervously.

"He actually thought it was kinda hot." He said with a smug look. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock, eyebrows raised. "Yep, my reaction too." He blushed.

"You mean- did you-" She stuttered.

Ed nodded quickly with a giant smile. "Yeah, we did."

"You kissed?!" She whispered excitedly. "I can't believe this! What happened next?" 

"Well, we talked and just decided to... see where things go, I guess." He smiled down at his lap with a blush. "We woke up in each other's arms this morning and just kissed and laughed." He said with a sigh. 

"Oh my god, I knew it would happen eventually!" She leaned forward and pulled him into a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you." 

"Thanks I guess." He chuckled awkwardly. He wasn't used to any of this so it's best to just go with the flow.

By lunch time he gave up caring what people thought. The only thing he cared about right now was Oswald, he was the only thing on his mind and he wanted to sit down and eat lunch with him. 

They did so as usual, sitting next to each other and making silly conversation whilst eating their goulash but something in the air between them had changed. It was more, let's say... intimate. They had butterflies in their stomachs every time they'd look at one another's eyes and press up against each other. 

From the other end of the cafeteria Ivy, Barbara and Lee had gathered together and were heading to the bathrooms quickly, locking themselves inside. Lee started squealing and burst out with the news.

"I think they're dating!" Ivy and Barbara gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Barbara asked with a grin. "How did you figure this out?"

"When Ed and I were in Chemistry, he told me how Oswald thought him punching Victor Zsasz in the face was kinda hot." They all squealed and Lee continued. "And then when they got home, they kissed!" 

"Oh my god, no way!" Ivy was jumping on the spot and grinning.

"Holy fuck." Barbara said breathless. 

"That's not all." Lee said with a grin. "He also told me that they plan to see wherever this thing between them goes and that they were just kissing all morning." 

They all laughed and cheered, happy they finally decided to move forward. 

"It's about time, jeez!" Ivy said exasperated. "I'm sooo done playing matchmaker. No more. They're officially doing everything themselves." She said playing with her hair.

"Honey, there's no more meddling needed. Like our dear Leslie said, they're practically dating. Our jobs are done." Barbara grinned triumphantly. 

Lee sighed happily and they all walked back out, seeing them at their table and smiling sweetly at each other. Ivy smirked mischievously and went to sit with them.

"Hey boys, whatcha talking about?" She grinned sitting across from them.

They both smiled up at her with red cheeks. 

"Oh, uh, nothing really." Oswald stuttered. "We were just trying to figure out what movie to watch tonight." 

Ed nodded along and smiled innocently. "Yeah, we couldn't decide between watching a comedy or a horror." He lied. They were actually flirting a tiny bit, Oswald saying how he thought Ed would look cute wearing bow ties instead of regular ties and Ed saying he would love to dress up Oswald himself because he's like a tiny little doll.

"Hmm..." Ivy put a hand to her chin in thought then smirked. "How about a romance?"

Both their eyes went wide and they blushed. 

"Why would we watch one of those?" Ed asked with a breathless laugh. 

"Well why wouldn't you?" She raised an eyebrow at them. Seeing their confused glances she continued. "Because y'know, isn't that what-" she was going to continue with the world 'couples' but thought better of it, "people enjoy? Some good romance." She smirked playfully.

"Sure... people enjoy that." Ed nodded and looked over at Oswald who was chewing his lip nervously. "Right?"

"That's right." He smiled up at him innocently and turned back to Ivy. "Maybe we'll consider it. Who knows?" He tried to play it off casually.

Ivy saw past it though and grinned. "Sure. You think real hard." They both stared wide eyed at her and she snorted getting up. "I'm going to sit outside. The last of the leaves are falling off the tree and I'm going to say my final goodbyes." She said sorrowfully and walked away.

They watched her walk away in silence before turning to each other quickly and speaking in hushed breaths. "Do you think she knows?" Oswald asked.

"About us?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "I can never tell with Ivy, but she's been more weird than usual recently." He scoffed and rubbed his eyes nodding. "I'm steering towards yes."

Oswald gulped and nodded too. "It doesn't surprise me." He whispered staring down at his lap.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Before all of this... well, I'd been so confused and I needed someone to talk to." Ed was looking him in the eyes, listening intently. "Ivy had been there. She kinda figured it out herself and she'd crack some jokes but she was always there for support." He gulped and continued. "Barbara was the one who helped me figure everything out. I kinda owe it to her." Ed smiled at him and nodded understandingly. 

"So Ivy and Barbara know about us then?" Ed asked quietly. When Oswald nodded, Ed just scooted closer to him and held his hands under the table, getting a tiny smile from Oswald. "Well then, I have to tell you some news of my own. They're not the only two people who know." He saw Oswald's eyes widen and gave a big sigh looking down at their hands. "I too was having an internal crisis and needed someone to talk to and that person was Lee Tompkins."

"Lee?!" Oswald whispered.

"Yes." Ed sighed. "I figured because she dates she could give me tips, she seemed nice enough. Plus she wants to be a doctor, maybe she could help me with my own personal problems. I felt like something was wrong with me." Oswald just squeezed his hands reassuringly and shook his head and Ed smiled at him. "But she helped me come to terms with who I am and who I care about. She's been very accepting of it so far." Oswald nodded and took in a deep breath.

"So Lee, Ivy and Barbara." Oswald listed off then gasps. "Oh those bitches! That's probably why they were in the bathroom the other day, there were all just talking about us, weren't they?" He scoffed and Ed snorted nodding along.

"Most likely." 

They both just sat there in silence holding hands, lost in their own heads.

"Well at least we know they won't do anything, I mean, they are our friends." Oswald said nervously. "Right?"

"Of course!" Ed said with a smile, then turned serious. "And if they try anything that would upset you I swear I'll-"

Oswald held up a hand to silence him. "As much as I love hearing you send out death threats", he grinned widely, "I just don't think now is the right time or place. People still don't like you here." He said glancing quickly around the room and back to Ed who just shrugged.

"To hell with them." Ed grinned and Oswald just shook his head smiling.

 

On their way home from school that day, the air was quite cold and neither of them were wearing any gloves therefore they used that as the perfect excuse to hold hands. 'Just to warm them up' they had suggested, but soon enough they were just linking their fingers together and leaning against one another with smiles on their faces.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Oswald raised an eyebrow at him curiously, looking up at him from where he was laying in bed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Ed said looking down at him. 

"It's just... we've never really done this before." He said nervously biting his lip. “It’s so new.” 

"We don't have to." Ed smiled and took his hand. "It was just a suggestion."

"No, I want to!" Oswald squeezed his hand tightly. "I guess I’m just a little nervous.” Ed smiled and squeezed his hand. “I'm just not too sure what to do. I mean, how does this even work? How do you decide?" He asked baffled. “What if we do it wrong?”

Ed shushed him with a little kiss to the cheek and thought for a moment before scooting closer to him and pressing another small kiss to his forehead, making Oswald sigh happily. “Well I guess we just see where it goes?" Seeing Oswald nod he continued. “There’s absolutely no rush, or pressure.” He suggested and Oswald gave a small smile. 

“You’re right.” 

"Plus, Netflix has a whole selection. Here, look!" He brought the laptop up in between them and clicked on the Romance section, looking through all the movie titles. "See, it can't be that hard."

"Hmm, maybe not." Oswald grinned and pointed to a movie on screen. "What about that one?" 

"The Fault In Our Stars?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "That's a movie about cancer."

"Then why is it under the Romance section?" Oswald threw his hands up.

"Well, apparently it's about two dying kids who fall in love. I guess that's kinda romantic." Ed pursed his lips with a small grin. 

"Well we're gonna watch that then." Oswald said with a giant smile. "What? This is the first time we’re going to watch a Romance together and I would like it to be memorable, okay? Tears and everything." He said snootily and staring him in the eyes seriously.

"Sad ugly tears?" Ed snorted.

"Tears nonetheless." Oswald mumbled and smiled. "Now click it."

Ed rolled his eyes and clicked the play button.

A few hours later Ed found himself with a sleepy, puffy eyed Oswald sniffing against his shoulder. He knew he was affected by the movie, bless his soft sensitive heart. He smirked down at him and put the laptop down, stroking his hair softly.

"You okay there Os?" He whispered to him. 

"Uh-huh." He mumbled into his shoulder and shifted so he was draped across him like usual. He wiped his nose against his shirt and Ed cringed rolling his eyes. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, what is it?" Ed asked stroking up and down Oswald's back soothingly.

"Never die on me. I need you." He admitted vulnerably and Ed sighed deeply. 

"I'll never do that Os, I promise." He kissed the top of his head and felt him drift of to sleep against his chest, Ed following soon after.

 

Throughout the week neither heard any news come from anyone about what happened. They didn't see signs of Zsasz anywhere either, it was like he was deliberately staying clear of them. Maybe he'd learned his lesson, Ed thought. Which would promptly get him a scolding from Oswald for saying such things. 

It was Friday lunch time and surprisingly, all three girls came up to them and sat down across from them at their table. They both looked at them in shock at first but then smiled awkwardly.

"Uh... hey?" Oswald muttered.

"May we... help you?" Ed awkwardly asked.

All three girls just sat there and smiled at them, hand on their chins and sighing happily. They both turned to each other and thought the same thing. They definitely know.

"Well, we're just thinking that because glasses over here smashed poor little rich boy's face in, that means neither of you can show up to the party tomorrow." Barbara said with a disappointed sigh. "Hmm, what else can either of you two get up to tomorrow night then?" 

"Actually, we were thinking about just staying in and-" Oswald was cut off by Barbara.

"Nope, you're not doing that." She said firmly making both their eyebrows raise. "We can't have our dearest friends here wasting away indoors whilst everyone else has fun!" She scoffs. 

Lee tutted along. "It's true. That would be so unfair, what would you have to be thankful for then? Zsasz banishing you from his home?" She scoffed and shook her head. "How about, let's say, you two spending a lovely night out perhaps dressed up nice and, oh I don't know, going to get something to eat?" She said with an innocent looking smile.

Ivy butted in with a big grin. "Oh, I just heard that there's a lovely little restaurant that's opened right around the corner from the diner. Maybe you could go eat there for a change? Rate it for us, since we've never been. They have candles." She smiled. Obviously they were all hinting it as a date.

They both looked to each other with a roll of their eyes and nodded, turning back to the girls. 'Enough with the games', they both thought, 'they already know'.

Ed sighed deeply and squeezed Oswald's hand under the table. "Listen guys, we know." 

Oswald squeezed back hard and nodded. "We were suspicious before but now you're just plain obvious." 

The girls just stared at them with raised eyebrows. 

"Know what?" Barbara asked skeptically.

"Oh come on!" Oswald scoffed. "We know that you know." 

"About..." Ivy trailed off.

"Y'know." Ed whispered, looking around to make sure nobody else was listening. "About us."

Suddenly all three girls started grinning, laughing and hugging each other, the boys sitting there in shock.

"Ugh, finally!" Lee sighs dramatically. "This has been going on for months." 

"How do you think I felt? I had to sit here with them this entire time and pretend I knew practically nothing." Ivy rolled her eyes. "And when you finally try to give advice it just gets thrown away." She gossips with Barbara and Lee like they're not even there.

"Tell me about it." Barbara said with a scoff. "There's only so much a person can do. Like, just ask the guy out Ozzie. It's not that hard!" 

"I know right?! Like, come on Edward. Get your head out of your ass and tell that boy you love him already. God." Lee whines and shakes her head.

They were suddenly interrupted by a set of coughs. They looked over to see both boys sitting there staring at them with raised eyebrows and looks of shock on their faces.

“Um, hello?!” Ed yelled.

“You know we’re right here. Literally two feet away from you.” Oswald glared.

The girls rolled their eyes but leaned forward excitedly. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Barbara said sarcastically waving her hand and continued. “But tell us some of the details.” She smirked. “Are you two really-“

Oswald held up a hand to stop her. “We’re not going to discuss this, okay? Just please stay out of our personal lives.”

“Not even a thank you...” Lee mumbled. “Considering we helped, but whatever.”

“Thank you!” Ed said with a giant and overly enthusiastic smile and Oswald nodded along. 

“Yes, thank you ladies. Your advice has been much appreciated.” He said with a small smile, sighing when all three girls looked smug and proud.

“Well of course it has.” Ivy perked up. “Girls know everything.” She said playing with the ends of her hair.

“That is true.” Barbara said with a grin. “And we also know that whatever little thing you boys have going on, we trust you not to screw it up.” She said the last part with a smile.

They both looked to each other and smiled blushing slightly, still holding each other’s hands under the table. 

“Aww...” Lee put a hand to her chest. “You guys are already so sweet.”

Barbara nodded and smirked, leaning forward. “So. How about that dinner we suggested?” 

Both boys looked to each other with raised eyebrows and grinned lightly. 

“It doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” Oswald asked.

“No, definitely not! I mean, it’s the least I could do, considering I’ve ruined our weekend plans. I’ll take you out for a...” he blushed slightly and whispered. “Date, if you want.” Seeing Oswald’s small grin and nod, he continued. “I will take you out for a date.” He said confidently with a smile.

Oswald smiled up at him and nodded confidently back. “And I would love that.” 

The girls grinned and stood up. “Great! You boys will have a great time, I know it.” Barbara said with confidence and she gave them the address. They nodded and thanked them as they walked away, leaving them alone again, finally. 

”So...” Ed said with a small smirk.

“So...” Oswald trailed off with his own small grin. “I take it this will be our... official first date?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It sure will be.” Ed said with a smile and Oswald beamed squeezing Ed’s hand. “We will have a good time, I know it.” He bravely turned and took both Oswald’s hands in his, not even caring who was looking at this point and looked him in the eyes. “Because I’ll have you by my side.” 

Oswald smiled and took in a shuddering breath. “Ed.” He whispered under his breath. “That’s so sweet and,” he chuckled lightly, “romantic.”

“Well, I try.” He joked and in a sudden bold move, brought Oswald’s hands up to his mouth quickly and kissed his knuckles. 

Oswald turned bright red at the display, giving a breathless laugh. “Oh wow.” 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Ed asked worried. He didn’t want to push any boundaries.

In his own bold move, Oswald put his hand on Ed’s cheek and smiled. “No, not at all. It was just unexpected.” He rubbed his thumb back and forth and grinned as Ed turned red. “Just like that.” He laughed and pulled his hand back. “This is all so new but... I’m realising that I really, really like it. Simply because it’s, well, you.” He smiled up at Ed who nodded and squeezed the hand he was still holding.

“Me too.” Oswald squeezed back and they just laughed together, not paying attention to anyone around them because none of them mattered anymore except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful date night and declarations of love. Thanksgiving dinner and Gertrude’s confession. Intimate moments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soooooo much longer to update than any other chapter and it’s because I’ve been so busy but I think it might be worth it. It’s pretty long :) 
> 
> ITS ALL JUST ROMANCE AND FLUFF OKAY

It was the weekend and instead of getting dressed up for a party, the boys were instead getting dressed up for a fancy dinner. They spent the whole day talking excitedly to each other about it and picking out their fanciest clothes. Even reassuring Ivy, Barbara and Lee over texts that the date was still on. 

Ed dressed in a white shirt, black tie and waistcoat, and a dark green jacket and trousers. Oswald dressed in a black shirt and waistcoat, deep purple tie and a black jacket and trousers. They both looked very posh and stood out from the crowd. That's the way they liked it.

"Maybe you should get an all sparkly green suit. That would definitely bring out the flamboyance in you, don't you think?" Oswald smirked up at Ed whilst he was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Honey, don't put ideas in my head." Ed grinned down at him and looked him up and down. "But if I'm being honest, you wouldn't look all that bad in sparkles too." Oswald turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You could get an all purple sparkly suit. We'd match." Ed smiled childishly.

"We'd look like a couple of campy super villains or something that you'd see on tv or in a comic book." Oswald snorted. 

"Exactly! We're always up to no good." Ed grinned and started fixing Oswald's hair himself. Once he was done he spun him around in front of the mirror and Oswald smiled.

"Thank you. So much better than the way Babs styles it. She thinks I'm some disco vampire or something." He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, Ed following after him. 

"Well you're my disco vampire." He said sliding up behind him and putting his hands around his waist and head on his shoulder. "I'll be sure to remind her of that." He said sternly making Oswald smirk.

"Good." Oswald turned his head slightly so he was facing towards Ed and their noses bumped together. Ed smiled at him and pecked his lips quickly before pulling away. 

Suddenly there came a noise from the doorway and Gertrud walked in with a smile, she was back from her evening bingo with her friends. She saw them and put a hand to her chest. "Oh! Look at you two, oh so handsome. What is the occasion? Tell me."

They both looked to each other with small smiles and blushed. 

"Um, we're just going out to eat mother, that's it." Oswald said with a small smile.

"Yep, it's a nice restaurant. You have to dress to impress." Ed gave a lighthearted chuckle and Oswald followed along. 

Gertrud gave them both questioning looks and hummed to herself thoughtfully. "Will any of your other friends be joining you?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, no it's just us." Oswald said and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason my little Kapelput." She walked forward and pulled him into a hug then kissed his forehead. She did the same to Ed and sighed happily, looking between them both with a sincere smile. "Well, why don't you both go now, hmm? You don't want to miss out on your very special plans." She gave them a small smile and ushered them towards the door. They both looked to each other with raised eyebrows and nodded.

"Of course, lets go Ed." Oswald went to take his hand but remembering his mother was there, kept it by his side. She didn't know yet so they couldn't do anything in front of her.

"Goodnight, Gertrud." Ed smiled and she closed the door leaving them in the hallway alone. They both stood there confused, feeling like they were missing something but shook it off. Ed then held out his hand with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Oswald blushed and took his hand nodding. "We shall."

 

The walk to the restaurant was quite peaceful and fun, both boys holding hands and leaning into each other, looking up at the clear sky and the stars. 

"They're so bright." Oswald said amazed. 

"I know. To think they're millions of light years away, yet we can see them from our tiny planet." Ed said with a small sigh.

"Yeah." Oswald grinned and waved. "Hello aliens." 

Ed shoved him playfully and scoffed. "Oh don't start that crap."

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't believe in that stuff just a tiny bit." Oswald smirked.

"No I don't." Ed rolled his eyes down at him and grinned. "I thought we left this conversation in the past when we were five years old." 

"Along with ghosts?"

"Do not even go there." Ed groaned.

Oswald laughed loudly which made Ed shake his head. "Oooh.... Oooh..." He said in a spooky ghostly voice, throwing his arms about childishly. "They'll come after you and haunt you if you disrespect them." 

"Oh my god." Ed looked around to make sure nobody was staring at them on the streets. "Stop, you're embarrassing me." He said with a playful pout making Oswald snort. 

"Alrighty then. I will stop." He said with a sweet smile making Ed lean down and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and Oswald beamed happily. 

They finally came to a stop outside the restaurant where there was a small line of people waiting. Oswald thought they'd have to wait, until Ed walked up to the man at the door and told him their surnames and he allowed them access straightaway. Oswald raised his eyebrow impressed and Ed grinned, holding the door open for Oswald to go in first like the gentleman he is.

"Barbara booked the table for us, she's very sneaky that way." 

"Yeah, no kidding." He grinned. "That woman gets what she wants when she wants."

"Even when it's not her getting it, like us for example." They both laughed childishly but composed themselves when a friendly waiter came up to them and led them to a table.

Ed pulled Oswald's chair out for him to sit in and he blushed smiling over at him when he sat down. When the waiter left he spoke up.

"Wow Ed, what's gotten into you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ed said with a small grin, putting his head on his hands and leaning forward. 

"Just, you're all... y'know." He gestured between them both. "Overly polite and stuff." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well that's just how I like to treat you, with politeness." Ed smiled.

Oswald blushed and put his hands on the table. "Well, you're a gentleman then." He grinned.

"I try to be." Ed smirked and put his own hands over Oswald's holding them, making Oswald's breath hitch. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth and smiled at him. 

Oswald smiled back and looked around the room at all the interior decor, seeing candles on shelves, tables and the flickering of lights. "Wow, Ivy was right. There are lots of candles." He laughed.

"I know. It's quite romantic, don't you think?" Ed squeezed his hands and Oswald nodded.

"I think so." He said with a blush.

"Although it would be a bitch to clean up if some of them suddenly fell over." Ed laughed and Oswald snorted shaking his head.

Soon the waiter came over and they ordered their food which didn't take long to come. As they were eating they offered each other bits of the other's food, Oswald taking bites of chicken from Ed's fork with a smile and Ed sipping some soup from Oswald's spoon, laughing when it dripping down his chin.

"We're not very mature for this, are we?" Oswald asked laughing at him, getting a napkin and dabbing Ed's face for him, making him smile.

"No I don't think so." Ed grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "But who cares? I'm still having a great time." He smiled.

"Aw, me too." Oswald smiled sweetly and pulled his hand away, scrunching up the napkin. 

"Good. That's all I want to hear." Ed said with a grin. "I always want to make you happy and see you smile, it means the world to see you that way." He said sincerely and reached over to take his hand again.

Oswald's eyes widened and he took in a deep breath. "Ed, I don't even know what to say to that. That's just so sweet." He smiled and brought his other hand up to his chest. "I'm always happy with you, you're the most special thing in my life." He said squeezing his hand.

"And you're the most important thing in mine." Ed squeezed his hand back and stroked his thumb back and forth. "I know you know that." Oswald nodded and he continued. "I don't ever want to lose you or lose what we have." He said nervously.

"Ed, I promise that will never happen." Oswald said determinedly bringing his other hand up to stroke Ed's cheek, making Ed sigh happily and relax, nodding. "I really care about you."

"I know that, I believe you." He said with a smile. "I really, really care about you too, Os." He said taking his other hand in his and squeezing it too. "In fact, I- I think I..." He sighed and shook his head.

"What? What is it? Think you what?" Oswald leaned forward in anticipation and squeezed his hands comfortingly.

Ed looked him in the eyes nervously, biting his own lip and sighed deeply. "I... I think I love you." Oswald's eyes went wide but he didn't pull away so Ed continued bravely. "I have for a while now. And you're probably freaking out and wanting to run away because this is too much too soon, I completely understand." Ed rambled on not noticing Oswald starting to smile. "In fact, I'll make it easier for me to bare you running out the door if I just close my eyes, not able to see it." He closed his eyes and waited for Oswald to pull his hands away and get up. 

But instead he felt Oswald's grip become tighter, then the sound of the table slightly creaking, and then he felt the hard press of Oswald's mouth against his, sure and certain. He kissed back for a few seconds before breaking apart and looking him in the eyes, seeing Oswald blushing and smiling like mad. 

"You really thought I'd run out on you like that?" He asked baffled. "For a smart guy you can be so silly." He laughed. Ed was confused for a moment before Oswald spoke up again, saying the words that made his heart beat out his chest. "Ed, I love you too." He sighed happily.

Ed gaped for a moment before leaning forward over the table and kissing Oswald himself, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Oswald smirked at him. "Well maybe I do actually." They both laughed and sat smiling across from each other, fingers intertwined and gazes locked. "Do you want to get out of here? We can go get some fresh air or something."   
Ed smiled and nodded, standing up and helping Oswald out of his chair. When Oswald went to reach for his wallet, Ed stopped him with a raised hand and pulled his own wallet out, leaving the money on the table. "My treat." 

Oswald's eyes were wide and he went to protest but Ed wasn't having it. Eventually he relented and sighed with a small smile. "Okay, thank you." He grinned and they walked towards the exit, Ed holding the door open for him.

They walked around town holding hands, talking happily and warming each other up in the chilly air. After a few moments Ed turned to Oswald with a smile. "I had a really good time."

"Me too. To think we could be getting drunk off our asses and passing out by now." Oswald laughed.

"All that loud music." Ed cringed. "It's fun at first but after a while it becomes a bit deafening." 

"I know." Oswald nodded. "I prefer this." He leaned forward whispering into his face.

Ed ran a hand through Oswald's hair and settled his hand on his cheek, bringing his face forward into a kiss. "Maybe we could make it a frequent thing then?" He raised an eyebrow.

Oswald beamed up at him. "Absolutely!"

They smiled at each other and continued on their walk, eventually deciding to go home after 10 minutes as it was getting too cold. 

Once they got home, they had to sneak in as Gertrud was asleep and they got dressed into pyjamas as quickly as possible before hopping into bed and grabbing the laptop. 

"Want to have a quick movie marathon before we fall asleep?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know me too well." Oswald said with a grin. They browsed through Netflix and clicked on a cheesy romance movie to set the mood.

Oswald leaned his head against Ed's chest and Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald, holding him tight to his body, playing with his hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Tonight really was amazing, thank you." Oswald whispered into the quiet of the room.

"I know." Ed sighed happily. "I'm so upset we never got to do this earlier."

"Better late than never." He said looking up at him.

"That's true." Ed said with a smile and leaned down to peck his nose making Oswald snort.

They eventually fell asleep cuddled together, forgetting all about the movie which had now finally finished.

 

Oswald woke up to the feeling of fingers in his hair and kisses on his face making him smile. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up to find Ed looking down at him. Sometime during the night he had rolled into his back and Ed was now looming over him and grinning madly. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." 

"It's a good morning indeed." Oswald said with a smirk.

Ed continued to leave kisses all over his face which made Oswald smile. He continued his kisses into his hair, giving it a sniff and hummed happily, then trailed his kisses down his jaw and neck. 

Oswald gulped and sighed, eyes fluttering closed and fingers lightly grasping the bedsheets. Ed continued to leave small kisses all over his neck, unaware of Oswald's reactions. 

"E-Ed." He stuttered out. 

"Hmm?" He murmured against his throat, sucking lightly. 

"You have to..." He squirmed on the bed and sighed. "I think you have to stop." He said lightly, putting a hand on his head and running his hands through his hair before gripping it.

He didn't want to stop this, he actually really enjoyed this, more than he probably should. But he was having a bit of an embarrassing problem...

Ed looked up at him confused for a moment and slightly worried before taking a look all over him and his eyes widened. He jumped back to his side of the bed and shook his head.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise-" he began but was cut off by a wave of Oswald's hand.

"Nonsense. It's my fault." Oswald said with a blush beginning to sit up, keeping the blanket up over his body to cover him. "Somehow my body just-" 

Ed interrupted with a lighthearted smirk. "It's okay, I understand. I'm just too irresistible." 

Oswald stared for a moment with wide eyes before grinning and shrugging. "Yeah, that's totally it." 

They both giggled together and brushed it off, deciding to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

Gertrud was already up and cooking in the kitchen, smiling at them when they came into the room.

"Happy thanksgiving my little angels!" She yelled happily and took them into a hug.

"Happy thanksgiving mother." Oswald said kissing her on the head.

"Happy thanksgiving Gertrude." Ed said with a big smile.

It was holidays like this when Gertrude would want to work herself to the bone getting everything prepared and tell the boys to sit back and relax, then get emotional when they would help and go on to say how thankful she is for them both which would make their hearts swell.

They helped to cook food all day, dancing along to music playing on the radio. 

"Now that is embarrassing." Oswald laughed as Ed playfully twerked to some pop song. 

"Hey! Don't judge my moves, you're just jealous." He scoffed.

Oswald rolled his eyes and went back to cooking whilst grinning. 

"I think he looks adorable." Gertrud spoke up. "He has a tiny tooshy." 

Oswald burst out laughing and Ed turned bright red, Gertrude laughing along. 

"My tooshy is regular shaped, thank you very much." He said with a pout.

"Aw, don't sulk. So you're not 'thick'." Oswald snorted. "You're slim, fit and handsome." He whispered up at him.

Ed grinned and bit his lip. "Really?" He whispered self-consciously.

"Promise." 

"Thank you." He smiled down at went back to preparing the food with a small smile. 

Later when it was time to serve dinner, they all sat down at the table and talked about silly things. Gertrude told the boys about the gossip between herself and her old lady bingo friends, and the boys told Gertrude about school and their friends.

"Well mother, I passed an algebra test." Oswald said with a smile looking over at Ed.

"It's true, I helped him." Ed said with a proud smirk. "I'm a fantastic teacher." 

"Yes you are." He nodded happily. "I just couldn't figure some stupid problem out but Ed's the most clever person I know and incredibly patient." He said with a sincere smile.

Ed blushed and ducked his head smiling.

"I'm so proud of you!" Gertrude leaned over and patted Oswald on the cheek then turned to Ed. "And thank you for helping my little boy, you are such a good young man." 

"It's no problem at all." Ed smiled. "If I didn't want to be a forensic scientist I'd spend all my time taking care of small penguins." He grinned at Oswald who scoffed back.

"Hey, when I open my own club one day I swear I'm going to make a rule that says no dudes with glasses or a love for riddles are allowed in." He said with a raised eyebrow. 

Ed gaped for a moment before pouting. "We both know that's a huge fat lie." He leaned forward and smiled sweetly. "You secretly love my riddles, don't you?" He teased.

Oswald blushed and turned away, turning even redder when his mother laughed along with Ed.

"Okay, okay! I've gotten used to them." He sighed. "They no longer bother me." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Is that something you'd like to hear?"

"Eh, it's good enough." He grinned. When Gertrude asked for some riddles he listed off a whole bunch for her to guess, leaving Oswald sitting there pouting alone.

After a while the conversation shifted to Gertrude asking about how their dinner last night went.

"So, did you boys have a nice time? You looked so fancy. And it was just the two of you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mother, it was just us two." Oswald said with a sigh. "It was nice." He said with a smile and looked to Ed who smiled back.

"It really was. We'd like to do it again, too." He said proudly and obliviously went to reach over and take Oswald's hand in his over the table completely forgetting that Gertrude had no idea they were together, but then he snatched his hand back as quickly as possible. 

Oswald was staring wide eyed at him and their hands which were mere centimetres away from touching and back to his mother who was looking between them two with interest. 

"Well then, I hope you both have a wonderful time." She said casually with a bright smile. She must have sensed their uneasiness because she pointed between them two with a raised eyebrow. "Don't mind me, on you go. I don't mind." 

Both boys looked to her with wide eyes, mouths dropping open and no words coming out. Eventually Oswald spoke up. 

"M-mother?" He stuttered.

"Hmm?" She asked innocently, taking a small sip of her wine.

He looked to Ed who cleared his throat and spoke up too. "Gertrude... what don't you mind?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! That you hold hands." She said sweetly. "I think it's very romantic, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I am a romantic at heart after all." She said with a happy sigh. "I'm just glad you two have found one another. I couldn't have pictured two people better for one another."

They both spluttered for words, excuses of any kinds but couldn't form any proper sentences.

"I don't know what you- What does that even-" Ed stuttered.

"If you honestly... I mean seriously... Pfft, come on!" Oswald shook his head and laughed nervously.

They were both wrecks. Gertrude however was just looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "What on Earth has gotten into you both?" 

Oswald decided to just be blunt. "What do you mean by that mother? That we have found one another?" He asked nervously.

"Oh my boys." She sighed and put down her wine. She took one hand each in hers and squeezed. "I know."

"Know what?" Oswald asked dumbly.

Gertrude scoffed. "Don't try to play stupid with me Mister. A mother always knows these things. I know about you two, I have for some time now. It was pretty obvious." She smirked.

They both gasped and looked to each other. 

"You mean?" Ed asked.

"Of course. I knew it was a date as soon as I saw you all dressed up fancy and you mentioned going out. Why do you think I shoved you out the door?" She laughed.

"Ohhh!"

"Oh..."

They both realised at the same time, that's why she was acting so weird. She knew but was playing oblivious like themselves. Goddamnit, did everyone know about them before they even knew about them? 

"So. This means you're not mad?" Osward asked nervously.

Gertrude threw her arms up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, nothing you could do would ever make me mad. I'm so proud of you." She pulled back and pulled Ed into a tight hug too. "And I'm so happy for you too." They both looked to each other and smiled shyly. "You both deserve all the happiness in the world." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, smiling happily at them afterwards. She picked up her wine glass. "Well then, I guess I have to say I am thankful for my clever and gorgeous boys and I am proud of everything you have achieved in life and I know you'll go on to do so much more."

Oswald and Ed picked up their own wine glasses and Oswald spoke up. "I'm thankful for you mother, you've always been there for me, given me support and I know you always will. And I'm thankful for you Ed. You always believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself." He smiled at him sweetly.

Ed smiled at Oswald and spoke up. "I'm thankful for you Oswald. You've been the best friend I could have ever asked for and now more. You've welcomed me into your home and I can't ever thank you or your mother enough." He looked between them two with a sincere smile and they all nodded, clicking their glasses together and saying 'cheers!'

"By the way Ed, you never have to thank me." Oswald said finally reaching over and taking Ed's hand knowing it's okay. "I did what I did because I wanted to and you needed it. This is your home." He said with a squeeze of his hand. "It's where you belong. You don't need to thank me ever."

"I know, but I want to." He said with a grin and Oswald nodded.

They continued to eat their thanksgiving meal and chatted away into the late evening, all of them clearing up the dishes once they were done.

Gertrude, now tired, went to bed after sitting with them and watching a funny movie for a couple of hours. The boys were left alone again and sat on the living room couch with the tv still playing another movie they had started up. They turned to each other and smiled. 

"Today was great." Ed said with a grin.

"I know. I love the holidays." Oswald smiled back. "Next is Christmas and you know that's our favourite!" He jumped up and down in the seat and Ed laughed. "Christmas tree and jingle bells."

"Santa?" Ed teased.

"Hey, he is totally real. Don't kid yourself." He playfully scoffed.

Ed rolled his eyes and shoved him so he was laying flat on his back and he laid himself flat on top of him.

"These past couple of days have been great, don't you think? So romantic."

"Yeah I agree." Oswald said smiling up at him and stroking his face. "You make me so happy."

Ed beamed and nodded. "You make me happy too." He leaned down and kissed him softly, humming when Oswald ran his hands through his hair. When he tried to pull back however, he found Oswald's grip still in his hair therefore he continued to kiss him, not minding in the slightest. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and felt Oswald open his mouth for him, allowing his tongue inside and feeling his tongue enter his own mouth. It was a foreign concept at first but after a few clumsy attempts and practising for a few minutes they got used to it and fell into a steady rhythm.

Oswald breathed hard through his nose clutching onto Ed's hair for dear life. He started this out as an experiment of sorts at first, just to see where a soft kiss would go, if it would lead to a more firmer kiss for a few seconds, one he could enjoy for a bit longer but this was way more than he was expecting. He wasn't complaining at all though. Otherwise he would have pushed him off, and he wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. It did feel strange to have something in his mouth like this but it was a good strange, something he knew he'd definitely grow to like therefore he licked and kissed with everything he had, pulling small groans from the man above him. He carefully stroked his face whilst doing so.

Ed couldn't help but moan lightly as he felt Oswald slightly nip at his bottom lip, therefore he decided to bite back, tugging slightly and drawing a whine out of the smaller man. Two could play at this game. He smirked and gripped at his hips in order to balance himself, casually slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt and stroking the skin on his hipbones and up his sides, occasionally scratching and digging his fingers in. 

Oswald whined louder and squirmed, moving his hands from his holding his face to clutching hard at his shoulders, gripping the fabric and digging his nails in. Unintentionally he pushed his body up to get more leverage and get more comfortable and his bottom half brushed up against Ed's, making both of them hiss and clutch each other harder. Ed acting on impulse only, pushed his hips down to meet Oswald's in order to get friction and that pulled another quick hiss from both of them. He bit hard into Oswald's lip which drew some blood but he quickly licked it away as he pushed his hips down again seeking out the friction unintentionally, Oswald pushing upward to meet him.

They both groaned and kept doing this for a few minutes, unaware of their actions and not quite caring, just enjoying what was happening and going with the flow. All until both their phones buzzed inside their pockets and they both broke apart for air and looked at each other, foreheads sweaty, mouths red and swollen and to their embarrassment, completely turned on... 

“Uh.” Ed mumbled down at Oswald and looked at the pockets of his jeans. “That was our phones, should I?” 

Oswald smiled up at him and sighed, nodding resigned. “Yeah, it might be important.” He lied, simply to get out of this quite literally sticky situation. He’d never been in a position like this before, what the fuck where you supposed to do?! How were you to act? Both of them sat up and pulled out their phones, snorting at the screens.

‘happy thnxgiving bitches <3’

“Wow, Barbara’s sweet, thinking of us.” Ed grinned sarcastically. 

“I know.” Oswald nodded and sighed. “She’s been doing that a lot lately.” They both looked to each other and smiled, then went silent for a few moments. “We should probably-“ he gestured to the bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” Ed nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Oswald who took it and led him towards their room where they both got dressed into their pyjamas in silence and climbed into bed. 

Ed laid on his side facing Oswald who also laid on his side staring back with a smile, both their hands connected. “Well I’ve certainly never done that before.” He joked with a slight blush.

“Yeah me either.” Oswald agreed with red cheeks. “It was... something, huh?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, something.” Ed agreed with a soft voice, leaving whatever they were thinking about the situation to the backs of their minds. Best not to overthink things. It’s over now, it was good whilst it lasted right? Whatever that was. Would it happen again? All they cared about right now though was cuddling and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is done taking nonsense from haters. Ed’s a massive flirt in the bedroom and in public. The gang go to see the new Avengers movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since I’ve updated but I’m back now! And I dedicate this silly chapter to my bestie @Marvel_Fan01 as a birthday gift! ❤️

When they were back at school after the thanksgiving holidays they were, of course, immediately bombarded with large hugs and squeals from Barbara, Ivy and Lee. 

"Our favourite gays! So nice to see you again." Barbara smiled and honestly, for once, neither boy payed attention to any other person in the middle of the hallway walking by and any of their staring. They could gawk all they wanted. They each had a perfect boyfriend, great friends and a loving mother figure. What's not to be proud of?

"Jesus!" Ed exclaimed as the wind was knocked out of him. "Can't... breath...." he gasped and all girls let him go apologising.

Oswald laughed and patted his back softly. "It's great to see you too Babs. You too girls." Oswald grinned smirking at them all. "How've you been?"

Lee smirked at Barbara who just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Let's not talk about it."

"Wait, what happened? What did we miss?" Ed asked leaning forward.

"Nothing, glasses!" Barbara snapped making him recoil.

"Alright, calm down. You on your period or something?" He raised an eyebrow making Oswald, Lee and Ivy giggle. Barbara gasped and leaned forward as if ready to punch him but Lee grabbed her.

"It's no big deal, relax." Lee attempted to calm her down.

"But it is a big deal! She has me! I'm one hell of a catch and she chooses that baboon instead." Barbara yells and Ed snorts.

"Yeah, you're a catch alright." He mumbles.

Oswald shakes his head and looks to Barbara. "Explain please."

Ivy pipes up nervously. "We believe... Tabitha may have cheated on her." 

"With Butch of all people!" Barbara yelled.

Ed snorts. "Butch Gilzean? The big, tall, fat guy? Who looks like a bear? She went for him instead of you? Wow, says a lot." She went to grab him again but was held back by both Lee and Oswald. 

She slapped his hands away and pointed to Ed. "Get your man under control." 

Oswald sighed and turned to Ed, smiling up at him. "Edward?" He asked politely.

"Yes Oswald?" Ed smiled down at him.

"Be a dear and stop annoying our Barbara for us, will you please?" 

He sighed and nodded resigning. "Oh alright."

Ivy was giggling whilst Barbara was looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

"What the hell was that?"

"What? He's quiet now, isn't he?" He asked confused.

"I just thought he'd put up more of a fight." She said unsure.

"We're not all savages, Babs." He smiled sarcastically. When she growled he continued. "Besides, I doubt Tabitha was cheating on you. As much as I hate the wench, doesn't she care about you a lot? You're always swapping spit." He cringed.

"That's what I thought until I saw them going at it in his rusty old car." She scoffs. "Surprised it could hold his weight."

Ed wheezed and clearly wanted to say something but restrained himself, also being saved by the bell which rung signalling classes were about to start.

"Well, I'll see you bitches later." Barbara said with a sweet smile and walked off, Ivy and Lee saying goodbye in a more polite manner and then the boys turned to each other and walked off to their History class together.

"Ready to go learn about some big world wars and important stuff that happened so many years ago but apparently still changes the lives of people today?" Oswald asks with a smirk.

"When did you learn to read minds?" Ed asked sarcastically, grinning down at him.

"Ah, it's a secret superpower." He winked and Ed hummed.

"Got any more secret superpowers I should know about?"

Oswald grinned up at him. "Just one. The power to make you blush on command." He leaned up and quickly pecked him on the cheek then walked a little faster making Ed grin.

"I don't think that one is much of a secret." He smiled down at him. "But it's definitely a superpower."

 

They were both sitting outside in the yard under the tree, drinking some hot chocolate they got from the cafeteria and talking, enjoying the nice breeze in the air before winter came in when it happened. They were wrapped up in their large coats and holding hands, giggling over some of Ed's most childish riddles when Zsasz and his crew all came up to them and formed a circle. There was nobody else around so they were alone.

"Uh, what do you want?" Ed asked bluntly, face showing no emotion but still holding Oswald's hands.

"You like riddles, don't you? So why don't you answer this one." Zsasz smirked down at them and continued. "What's about to get a bloodied nose and broken glasses for what he did before in the middle of the cafeteria? Hint: I'm looking right at him." He said glaring at Ed.

Oswald gulped whilst Ed grinned and stared back. "First of all, that's no riddle. It's a pathetic excuse for wordplay, emphasis on pathetic." He grinned when he saw his fist twitch. "And if I recall, you were the one who ended up with a bloodied nose that day, were you not?" He raised an eyebrow at him cockily.

Zsasz took a menacing step forward, fists clenched and trying to be intimidating but Ed was having none of it. "I never expected a reject like you to have the guts to do something so drastic." Zsasz smirked. "Then again, you always were an oddball. Always acting weird at my parties, looking like you don't belong. The only thing fun about you is your boyfriend. He's a laugh, aren't you Ozzie?" He grinned at Oswald who's eyes went wide.

Ed suddenly took off his glasses and jumped up, hot coco abandoned, and he was on Zsasz, tackling him to the ground and throwing punch after punch. Zsasz gave back as good as he could, rolling around on the ground with him and punching and kicking Ed in the face and stomach too. Oswald stood up and tried to pry them apart but to no success. Zsasz's crew just stood to the side and laughed, cheering him on whilst Oswald tried to shout for help, but nobody was around. 

Zsasz got the upper hand for a moment, pinning Ed down on the ground and delivering punch after punch to his face that was sure to leave bruises and something snapped inside Oswald. He couldn't stand the thought of being so helpless, his boyfriend is going to get killed and he's doing nothing. He did the only logical thing he could think of. He grabbed the two cups of hot coco on the ground and threw them in the faces of the two idiotic guys who were cheering Zsasz on, taking pleasure in their agonising screams as they clutched their burning hot faces. Then he quickly reached into one of their pockets and pulled out a switchblade. 

What happened next was not something he would do if he were in the right frame of mind but right now he wasn't thinking clearly. He was so driven with hate and anger towards all of them that he acted on instinct and drove the blade straight into Zsasz's shoulder, making him double over and moan in pain. 

When Ed coughed and rolled to the side holding a hand to his bloodied nose and split lip, he saw a severely pissed off Oswald holding a blood covered blade in his hand and towering over Zsasz.

"Back off Zsasz, it's over." He growled down at him. "Take your friends and leave us alone." 

"Fuck you, you stabbed me!" He hissed and grabbed his shoulder in pain. 

"And you hurt my boyfriend!" He defended, pointing to Ed who was rubbing his face clean. "Now leave us alone. Don't mention any of this to anyone and we'll do the same. Understand?" He glared.

Zsasz scoffed at him for a moment before looking at his friends who's faces were burned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. We're going." He got up and started walking away, his gang following him.

When they had finally left, Ed and Oswald both looked to each other with looks of shock on their faces and after a few seconds they both started laughing.

"You were so incredible! I've never seen anything like that before." Ed said to Oswald who blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know what came over me but I know I don't regret it." He smiled. "Just seeing him hurt you, all I wanted to do was hurt him back..." he trailed off.

"And you did. You defended my honour, my knight in shining armour!" Ed giggled and hugged him. "How did it feel?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly? It was fucking awesome." He laughed. "I've never felt so free and powerful." He sighed happily.

"I'm so proud of you Oswald." Ed grinned and kissed him on the forehead. "Although we don't have any hot chocolate left now." They both laughed and decided to head back indoors as it was the only source of warmth they had, now that their hot drinks were gone.

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up. Those assholes will have left by now, they won't want an audience, we're cool." Oswald said reassuringly.

"I know. He won't tell anyone you kicked all their asses because he's scared you'll do it again." Ed grinned and Oswald snorted.

"Do you think this means we're no longer invited to his parties?" Oswald grinned up at him.

"We can throw our own parties." Ed smiled. "Popcorn, candy, sodas and a Harry Potter movie marathon. Now that's a party!"

"Anyone with a correctly functioning brain will realise that's the only way to do it." Oswald laughed. He then leaned up to clean Ed's nose with his sleeve before they entered the building. 

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem dear." They both blushed and held hands, leaning into each other and walked confidently through the halls together towards the bathrooms for tissues.

 

"Now that's some nasty bruising." Oswald said with a wince as he sat with Ed on their bed later that night, looking over at him once an episode of Friends had finished. "I thought it would be much worse though, so it's not too bad."

Ed sighed and looked into the screen of his phone, checking out his reflection. "Hmm, I guess it's not that bad. Think people will notice tomorrow or should I put a little makeup on it?"

"Well as much as I love the rough, bad boy look on you," Oswald grinned at him and stroked his cheek softly, "I'm afraid some other people might disagree. Like the teachers for example. And Ivy and Lee. Maybe Barbara. So yes, maybe a little makeup." Ed nodded and got comfy against the pillows again, playing the next episode of Friends on Netflix for them to watch. Oswald snuggled up against him and sighed happily. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Ed wrapped his arms tight around him.

"If you had to compare us to any couple in Friends, which would it be? It could literally be any couple." Oswald smirked up at him.

Ed thought for a minute before smiling down. "Honestly? Monica and Chandler." Seeing Oswald's eyes go wide he continued. "Because they were friends for a long time, they knew each other since school and lived in the same apartment complex," he winked at those parts making Oswald smirk, "they bickered and fought but were quick to make up and trusted one another with their secrets. And over time they found themselves slowly slipping into something that was more than friendship. Something that would change their lives forever. True love." He took his hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth. "And they made a life together with a family and their friends." 

Oswald was tearing up and wrapped his arms around Ed tightly making him smile. "That's so sweet Ed. Thank you." He pulled back and kissed him softly.

Ed then continued casually. "Plus Chandler is tall, funny and wears cool glasses from time to time and Monica is a tiny, temperamental little thing, but adorable nonetheless." He grinned making Oswald roll his eyes and playfully punch him. 

"You're lucky I love you." Oswald scoffed.

"Such a Monica thing to say." Ed laughed, making Oswald put the laptop on the ground and sit on top of him and lean down to kiss him. 

"Shush." He lightly scolded. 

"Yes sir." Ed grinned up at him and kissed back, both of them falling into a steady rhythm they've both recently begun to grow familiar with from lots of practice. Ed placed his hands on Oswald's hips whilst Oswald ran his hands through Ed's hair and tugged slightly, making him groan beneath him. "Fuck. You drive me crazy, y'know that?"

"Yes I do." Oswald smirked down at him and started tugging his hair again whilst kissing down his neck. Ed took in deep breaths and dug his fingers into Oswald's thighs. He started peppering kisses that reached under the collar of his shirt, right where his collarbone is and started running his tongue over the area making Ed whine and shift. Oswald grinned when he saw how flushed he was becoming and continued to lap his tongue all over his neck until it was shimmering with spit. Then to make things more unbearable for Ed, he started sucking hard on the side of his neck right under his jaw, no doubt creating a massive hickey. 

All the while, Ed was biting his lip until it bled again, groaning and moaning, squirming and hips stuttering. He grabbed Oswald's waist hard and pulled him down so he could get friction from him and started unintentionally grinding upwards, not noticing how completely debauched and fallen apart he had become just from his boyfriend's pretty face and tongue on him. He didn't notice how Oswald had stopped sucking on his neck and was now panting and whining into his shoulder whilst gripping onto his shirt for dear life as Ed held him in place and rubbed their lower halves together. 

It wasn't until he heard a mantra in his ear, a repeat of 'Ed-Ed-Ed' and 'Fuck-Fuck-Fuck' that he grasped what was going on, but he was too damn turned on too care, he was nearly at the finish line anyway, and it seemed as if Oswald was enjoying himself too based on his flushed face and eyes squeezed tight.

He gave a few extra hard thrusts upwards, pulling Oswald down to meet him which evidently made the small boy shake and whimper, clutching at him tightly and eventually fell over the edge right into his pyjama bottoms. He could feel when Oswald did too because he bit hard into his shoulder, dug his nails into his chest and went rigid, all before letting out a large breath and collapsing on top of Ed. 

Ed rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Oswald's back and thighs while they both caught their breaths, and after a minute Oswald rolled off his lap and back onto his side of the bed. They lay facing each other in silence with small smiles on their faces and held hands.

"Whoa." Oswald laughed breathlessly.

"I know. That was new." Ed mumbled quietly with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen." Oswald smirked and looked him seriously in the eye. "You don't... regret it, do you?" He asked nervously.

Instead of answering, Ed just leaned forward and kissed him making Oswald nod in understanding. 

They lay there for another minute before deciding to get up and get changed into cleaner clothes and restart Friends, all so casually and comfortably with each other.

 

"Jeez, your face! It's like you've been hit by a bus." Lee winced.

"Or had an allergic reaction to some plants." Ivy piped up. "Do you have hayfever by any chance?" 

"Why does everything have to be plants with you Ivy?" Oswald groaned.

"Excuse me!" She gasped. "Plants provide an excellent source of oxygen for the environment, plus they're pretty to look at." She pouted.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He held up his hands in defeat and turned back to Ed who was sitting on the cafeteria chair, Lee fussing over him and applying some more makeup to his face to hide whatever bruising is still visible. 

"Please don't get into any fights like that again. You both bruise like peaches." She scolded lightly.

"Don't worry, we won't be hearing from him anytime soon." Ed grinned at Oswald who smirked back. "Big guy over here took care of everything." 

"Big guy? Sure about that? 'Cus he's like 5ft tall." Ivy laughed. 

Oswald glared at her and she playfully tried to hide her smirk behind her hand, Lee laughing along. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." He scoffed.

Lee suddenly piped up whilst she was finishing up on Ed's makeup. "Did he try and kill you too? You've got a massive bruise on the side of your neck!" She pointed to the bruise on Ed's neck which in fact was a hickey from last nights activities.

"Um..." Ed looked over at Oswald with wide eyes and gulped. "Yeah, Zsasz did that." 

Oswald nodded along with a frown. "Yep, that bastard wrapped his hands around his throat and tried to squeeze the life out of poor Ed here!" He shook his head and scoffed.

Ed went along with it but it seemed Lee wasn't buying it as she looked at them with narrowed eyes for a moment before she smiled wide. "Oh my god! That's no bruise, that's a hickey!" She whisper shouted between them all. 

Ivy then had to butt in. "So you get all freaky after Zsasz tries to kill you and then you try to kill Zsasz?" Ivy points between them with a raised eyebrow. "Huh. And that like... turns you on, as they say?" She asked with a grin. "Is this some weird BDSM stuff?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up!" Ed yelled embarrassed.

"Ivy please!" Oswald said mortified. "It's nothing like that. It was late and we were watching tv." He said in a calmer voice.

"Exactly, so quit putting ideas like that in my head because I really don't want them there." Ed shuddered. As if he would ever think about Zsasz during sex, he'd rather rip off his ears than hear that again.

"Anyway!" Oswald yelled out, changing the subject. "You guys fancy going out this weekend? We've not been out together in a while."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Ed encouraged. "No parties though. We're clearly done with that." He said, pointing to his face.

"Sure, why not?" Lee shrugged smiling. "What do you have planned?"

"Wanna go see a movie?" Ivy asked.

"Sure, should we invite Barbara?" Oswald asked, immediately getting bombarded with 'No!' from everyone. 

"I hate her, don't." Ed whined.

"She's so grumpy..." Ivy mumbled.

Lee rolled her eyes at their dramatic behaviour. "She's going through a tough time right now. Maybe she just needs time to herself." Oswald nodded understandingly, snorting at Ed's relieved sigh.

"Thank god." His eyes went wide when he caught Oswald looking at him disapprovingly. "What? The new Avengers movie comes out this weekend and I really want to see that! I don't want her ruining it." 

"Oh, Avengers! Let's go, c'mon." Oswald turned to the girls and grinned at them. "You like superheroes, right?"

The girls both raised their eyebrows and shrugged halfheartedly. "Isn't that kind of childish?" Lee asked.

"You're friends with Ivy. Literally an adult baby. The girl who thinks if you whip a cow it creates whipped cream, and you only get chocolate milk from brown cows! If that's not childish, I don't know what is." Oswald threw his hands up in the air. Ivy just pouted and looked away.

Ed swatted his arm. "Behave. You in or not? Please say yes, you'll love it." He asked the girls with an enthusiastic smile.

The girls eventually agreed with rolled eyes and smirks, then Oswald went on to talk about his favourite superheroes and supervillains, talking with Ivy and Lee about who could beat who in fights, up until the bell rang and they had to go to class. 

When lunchtime came around, Ed caught Oswald by surprise at his locker, creeping up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Hello there, beautiful." Ed whispered in his ear making Oswald laugh and duck his head.

"Edward, what on Earth are you doing?" He asked with a massive blush.

"Oh, sorry. Does the world not need to know how much I love you?" Ed asked sarcastically and began to pull back slowly but Oswald just turned around in his arms and put his own around Ed's neck, smiling up at him.

"The whole universe can know." He leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him and Ed smiled down. "You just spooked me." 

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it." Ed grinned and squeezed his hips, walking him backwards until his back hit the lockers. "Because I'm not going to stop doing it." 

Oswald gasped and turned even redder, glancing around the hallway to make sure nobody was watching them, thankfully everyone was either talking to each other or on their phones. "You're such a tease. In public too." He grinned.

"That's right, there's a lot you have yet to discover about me." Ed pressed himself in even closer until they shared the same breath. "And I'm going to let you, one little bit at a time." 

Oswald drew in a deep breath and gulped, scraping his nails down the back of Ed's neck. "We can't, not here." He whispered.

Ed took in a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Oswald's forehead before pulling away. "Well then. Maybe later." He raised an eyebrow in suggestion, making Oswald's stomach have butterflies. Oswald didn't say anything, knowing that if he opened his mouth only wheezing noises would come out, therefore he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. "For now though, let's eat lunch. I'm starving." Ed smiled innocently and took his hand, leading him towards the cafeteria as if nothing even happened. 

This tall, strong, clever man was going to be the wonderful death of poor little Oswald.

 

The movie had just finished and the four of them were now walking through the streets late at night, happily chatting away about what they watched.

"Y'know, I actually enjoyed that more than I thought I would." Lee nodded and Ivy jumped up and down in excitement. 

"I love the woman with the powers to control things. Wanda right?" Ivy said with a smile. "She was so beautiful and strong." 

Everyone laughed and threw in their own opinions.

"I love Thor. He's so strong and handsome. And that hammer looks amazing on him." Lee said dreamily.

"Iron Man is great, he's literally a man that has a suit out of iron." Ed said with a giant smile. 

"Well what about Captain America?" Oswald butted in. "He's over 70 years old yet looks 20, that's impressive." Oswald then smirked up at Ed. "Plus he's incredibly hot."

Ed stopped walking then, turning to look down at Oswald. "Whoa... Hold on, what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girls grinned at what was happening whilst Oswald stood with his arms crossed. "That's right. He's absolutely gorgeous. Those muscles are to die for. And that shield!" He tried to get a rise out of Ed which was clearly working based on the way he kept clenching his jaw and fists. "I'd put myself in any dangerous situation just to have him rescue me any day." 

Ed scoffed and began to walk away, the girls laughing and Oswald calling out to him. 

"Ed, Edward, Ed, come on! I was just playing." He smiled up at him, standing in front of him blocking his way. "Promise." 

"You didn't sound like it." Ed said with a flat voice.

"Come on. You know you're the only man I trust with my life." He leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Forgive me, please?" 

Ed hummed and looked around him, spotting a small cafe in the distance. "But me a hot drink and we're cool." 

"Done!" Oswald immediately said and they both smiled heading in the direction of the cafe, the girls rolling their eyes and following them.

"Love makes people do crazy things." Lee said with a smirk.

"Like compare your significant other to a superhero which makes them jealous or insecure?" Ivy asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Lee turns to her and nods. "Yep." 

"Huh. Maybe they should try supervillains." Ivy asked with a shrug.

"Why on Earth would comparing your significant other to a supervillain make them feel better?" Lee asked baffled.

"Maybe it'll give them a badboy or badgirl sort of vibe." Ivy said innocently.

"Aw. You're so cute." Lee simply reached out and pinched her cheeks making her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing baths are fun. Ed’s a bit of a grinch. School is finished for now and that means hot coco in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday seasons are upon us! ❄️⛄️

The weather was starting to pick up pretty cold now over the next few weeks, they could see their breath in the air and the frost was covering the pavement. Ed insisted on constantly wrapping Oswald up in fluffy socks and blankets when they were in bed or sitting on the couch much to his amusement and wouldn't let him leave the house without wearing at least three to four layers.

It was a Saturday and they were going on a walk through the park and holding hands, which were covered in thick gloves and holding hot drinks when Oswald started wincing slightly, slowing down.

"You alright?" Ed asked concerned looking down at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Oswald smiled up at him and continued to walk a bit faster before wincing louder and clutching his leg. "Fuck."

Ed immediately knew the reason for his boyfriend's pain and tried to comfort him as best he could. He understood how bad his leg could get during the cold weather, they go through this every year.

"Hey, you'll be alright. We'll go home, okay? And then I'll run you a hot bath." Ed smiled and led Oswald home, holding onto him when he couldn't walk much longer without groaning in pain.

"I don't need a bath Ed." Oswald snapped defensively. He was always self conscious during these times. "I'm fine." He said despite leaning a lot of his weight onto Ed's side. "I just need to... sit down for a minute or two."

"Who said you'll be in the bath yourself?" Ed grinned down at him, deciding that the only way to get him to calm down and comply was to try and seduce him. Besides, it's not as if it were untrue. If Oswald were up for it, he'd definitely have every intention of hopping into a warm bath with him.

"What do you- Oh." Oswald raised an eyebrow and smirked, biting his lip. "Well in that case, it couldn't hurt to relax in the tub for a minute or two." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Or an hour." Ed piped up casually.

"That too." Oswald smiled and they both made jokes the entire way home. 

 

Oswald was resting heavily on the bed with his leg propped up on a soft pillow whilst listening to Ed turn the bathtub water off and tell him it's ready. He helped him get up and lead him in the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind them and giving them privacy. He helped Oswald get his shirt and pyjama trousers off until he was left in only his underwear and they both looked each other in the eyes before gulping.

"I, uh- I'll have to..." Oswald stammered, pointing to his underwear and where Ed's hands where still holding on tight to his waist.

"Oh, right. Go right ahead." Ed released his grip quickly and scratched the back of his head, turning red and looking towards his feet. "I mean, if you want to. It's your choice." 

He heard Oswald let out a quiet laugh and play with the waistband of his boxers, looking around the small bathroom instead of at Ed and slowly began pulling them down. Ed quickly turned his back and heard Oswald let out what sounded like a relived breath before hearing his underwear hit the ground and him quickly hopping into the bathtub. 

"Need any help?" Ed slowly began to turn around but was interrupted by a stuttering Oswald already sinking into the water chin deep.

"No! No thank you. I-I'm fine, thanks." He smiled awkwardly and gulped. 

Ed nodded dumbly and looked down at his own pyjamas. "I suppose I should probably get in there too..." he pointed to the bathtub where he was supposed to be in with Oswald. "Unless you want me to leave?"

"No, it's okay. Stay." Oswald smiled up at him and sat up a bit straighter making room.

"Okay." Ed turned his back again and took off his shirt and pyjama bottoms, toying with the waistband of his underwear and biting his lip. "I guess I should also..." 

"Yeah, you can't come into the bath wearing clothes." Oswald gave a light chuckle and looked down at the water, playing with it and making splashes. 

With a quick breath Ed pulled down his boxers and moved towards the bath and lowered himself in, trying to cover as much of himself as possible which in fact, didn't look like he even needed to as Oswald was looking adamantly at the splashes he was creating instead of Ed.

"So..." Ed broke the silence and Oswald finally looked up with a small smile.

"So..." He was bright red in his cheeks and biting his lip. "You're glasses are all-" he pointed to Ed's glasses which had steamed. Ed took them off and wiped them, putting them back on again with a chuckle.

"You're really red. Are you feeling okay?" Ed pointed out, looking at Oswald's flushed cheeks and chest. Was the water too hot for him?

"Oh. I'm fine, just adjusting to the water, that's all. It's not too hot, don't worry." He said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that he was actually blushing like mad. 

They were both shifting in the tub and making awkward conversation at first. This was so new for them, they've never done this before. This was a whole new level of intimacy in their relationship. They're practically seeing each other naked for the first time, and soaking wet too. They honestly didn't think this one through. But too late to back out now. Besides, it's not like this is anything sexual, unless they want it to be. 

But honestly, neither of them did. This was quite relaxing. The hot water made Oswald's leg feel so much more at ease and all Ed wanted to do was take care of him, that was intimate enough for one night.

"Why don't you lay back for a moment, hmm?" Ed smiled at Oswald who nodded slowly and began to sink backwards into the tub, laying against it. Ed then reached into the water and gently started feeling around carefully for Oswald's leg, running his hands up and down softly and looking him in the eye. "Okay?"

Oswald nodded in reply and his eyes fluttered shut despite his best efforts to keep them open. He let out a sigh when Ed applied the right amount of pressure in all the right places in his leg and felt himself begin to float away into a peaceful bliss. With the combination of the hot water and leg massage, in no time Oswald had drifted off with his head slightly falling to the side, in a deep sleep whilst listening to Ed hum a mindless tune.

When Ed looked back up after a while to ask if he felt any better he bit his lip and smiled shyly to himself despite the fact that nobody could see it. He had made Oswald fall asleep and he looked so peaceful and content. Now what does he do? How does he get him out the bath without waking him? Oh dear...

Ed looked around and spotted some towels then quietly hopped out the bath, drying himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and with careful hands lifted Oswald out the tub and cradled him in his arms. He sat down on the toilet seat and wrapped a towel around him and began to dry him, not paying any attention to his naked form. This was strictly for his warmth, that's all. 

He kept telling himself he wasn't blushing even though that clearly wasn't true.

Oswald stayed fast asleep, the poor boy was clearly more exhausted than he let Ed know. Ed then took him into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed, slipping pyjama bottoms and a shirt on him, only getting a small movement from him, before continuing and tucked him into bed then got dressed and jumped in next to him. He kissed him softly on the head and smiled, getting ready to fall asleep too. "Goodnight Os."

 

Oswald woke up feeling content and warm, a nice pressure against his chest and something fluffy tickling his nose. When he looked down he saw that Ed had his head on his chest and an arm draped over him and the blankets tucked right over them both, keeping them cocooned in the warmth. He reached up one of his hands to run it softly through Ed's hair and felt him shift slightly, making soft and happy noises. He lifted his head up to look Oswald in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey, you're awake. You sleep like the dead y'know." He grinned and got up on one arm leaning over him.

"How on Earth did I get from the bathtub into my bed and in pyjamas?" Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow, now just becoming aware of his surroundings properly.

"You fell asleep in the tub and I had to carry your lazy ass all the way back here." Ed grinned. "And I dressed you like you were a little doll." He smiled down at him making Oswald playfully glare.

"I seriously slept through all of that?" He asked astonished and rubbed his eyes. "I was honestly just so tired." He mumbled.

Ed nodded and stroked his hair. "How's your leg? I gave you one hell of a massage." He looked proud.

Oswald moved his leg slightly, giving one small flex in his muscles only to find there was no pain there whatsoever. "You should do that for a living!" He smiled widely. "It feels great, thank you." Ed looked smug and confident whilst Oswald grinned up at him, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

"You're welcome, my dear." Ed whispered against his lips and began to sit up, sliding off the bed and heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Oswald asked with a whine. "I wanna stay here and cuddle you. That's your job." He pouted.

Ed snorted and nodded. "I know it is but making you breakfast is also part of my job." He said with a massive smile. "Because that's what real boyfriends do." 

Oswald looked at him in awe before sitting up properly and batting his eyelashes. "Well then. If you want to pamper me, by all means..." he pointed to the door and shooed Ed away, who immediately ran to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Oswald waiting in bed with a happy smile on his face. "I have such a wonderful boyfriend." He said out loud to himself and sighed happily.

Five minutes later Ed returned back into the room holding a silver tray and Oswald smiled. "Wow, that was quick." 

Ed grinned down at him and sat the tray on the nightstand. "What can I say? I'm a real Gordon Ramsay. Bon apatite!" He pointed to the tray which had two bowls of cereal, glasses of orange juice and some slices of peanut buttered toast. 

Oswald looked dumbly over at him. "Really Ed?"

"Yes?" He smiled innocently.

Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Nothing. It's lovely." He picked up a slice of toast and bit into it, nodding his approval at Ed.

Ed laughed and sat down next to him, taking his own slice of toast and smiled at Oswald's glare. "Come on Os, we both know your mother is the chef of the house." That got a small grin from him and he sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Fine. But one day you better make it up to me." He grinned playfully.

"I will, pinky swear." He locked pinkies with him and smiled. "When we're married and settled down, I shall get up every morning to make you fresh pancakes and everything else you could dream of." He smiled smugly, not noticing how Oswald was staring wide eyed at him. 

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"Yep! I'm gonna make sure you get all round and fat. Like a proper penguin." He grinned and pinched his cheek but took notice of Oswald's lack of reaction. "Uh, are you okay?" 

"You said- I mean before. Ma-married?" He choked out finally.

Ed's eyes went wide in realisation and he gulped. "Well I mean... that was just something I said. I didn't really mean it- well maybe I did. Do you want me to mean it?" He stammered.

Oswald smiled shyly and bit his lip. "Maybe I do." 

"Well then I totally mean it, one hundred percent!" Ed stated seriously making Oswald laugh. 

"You're so cute." He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly getting a soft hum in return. 

"You taste like peanut butter." Ed grinned and suddenly licked a stripe up his face making Oswald splutter.

"Ed!" He gasped but Ed just laughed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? We've shared more germs than that before." Seeing Oswald blush he leaned forward and poked him in the side making him squirm and grin slightly.

"You just love winding me up, don't you?" Oswald shook his head with a grin.

"Well you're the one that wants to spend the rest of his life dealing with it." He smirked back and pounced on him, tickling him relentless, the breakfast completely forgotten. What a wake up.

 

It's the last week of school before the Christmas holidays and everyone is running around like mad in the hallways, singing stupid Christmas jingles, wearing reindeer jumpers and Santa hats. There are decorations everywhere and honestly it is just over the top, Ed thought.

"I love Christmas but it looks like Santa's sleigh spilled his fucking fairy magic or something all over the school." He muttered grumpily.

"I know!" Oswald squealed happily jumping up and down on the spot next to him. "Isn't it wonderful?" 

"Um, no it's not." Ed honestly keeps forgetting how much Oswald loves the holiday season. He's still just a small child inside, it's absolutely adorable. He's standing there with a massive smile on his face wearing a jumper with a penguin on it, of all things, and running his hands across the glittery decorations on the walls trying to make himself sparkly. Damnit, that shouldn't be making his stomach flutter.

"Lets go to the cafeteria, they have gingerbread men." Oswald grinned. "That has to put a smile on your face, right?" 

"Men made of ginger." Ed thought to himself as he was led by the hand towards the cafeteria. "We have a girl made of ginger and her name is Ivy." He smiled sarcastically down at Oswald who scoffed.

"Enough." He scolded and when they reached the cafeteria he took him to get some gingerbread men and a hot chocolate. "See? It's nice, isn't it." He asked with a grin and led them to some seats.

Ed smiled down at his hot coco and sighed. "You're such a little kid." 

"Welcome to the squad." They heard a familiar voice next to them and looked up to see Ivy jump into the seat across from them. "It's fun to embrace your youth." She smiled brightly.

Oswald laughed along with her and Ed rolled his eyes. "Great... two of them." 

"Ignore him. Grinch." Oswald rolled eyes and Ivy pouted her lips.

"What's got ya so green?" She put her head in her hands and stared him down. 

"Nothings got me-" he narrowed his eyes. "What does that even-" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is all just overwhelming. I prefer to spend the holidays in the comfort of my own home with the people I love." He looked over at Oswald and smiled. "Not out in public where its all so noisy." 

"Hmm, have you always been like that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For as long as I can remember." He shrugged.

"It's true. Trust me, when we get home, he'll take the stick out his ass and relax." He smiled casually ignoring Ed's glare.

Ivy laughed with Oswald but Ed just threw his hands up to stop them. 

"Enough! I just like the peacefulness of it, okay? When I see so many people running around screaming about how much fun they're going to have and what they're going to do, blah blah blah", he cringed "it just annoys me because when I was younger I never got the chance to do that because of my awful family." He trailed off quietly, Oswald and Ivy listening intently. "But now that I have people I can share it with, I like to keep it more intimate. It's what's behind closed doors that matters to me. I couldn't give a damn about all this stuff." He points to the decorations and lights. "What matters to me is who I go home with and spend my time with. That's Christmas for me." He whispered.

He looked back up when he heard sniffing and saw Ivy was weepy like the emotional girl she was and Oswald had tears in his eyes and was biting his lip, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his knuckles but not quite deep enough pierce the skin. Good. 

"You never told me that." Oswald says with a choked voice.

"I didn't think it was important." Ed mumbled.

"Everything in that story is important!" Oswald exclaimed seriously. He took Ed's hands and stroked the back of them. "So every year when I've been going on and on about how excited I am for the holidays, you've just been sitting in silence and putting up with it?" He raised his eyebrows and began to pull away but Ed grabbed his wrists to hold him in place.

"No, not at all!" He said seriously. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't enjoy Christmas at all. You're the exact reason why I like to enjoy all those intimate moments in bed with our hot chocolate and talking all night with your mother and actually singing those stupid goddamn songs." He laughed. "You've been my rock, you know this." 

Oswald smiled shyly and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "If you say so."

"I do." He said instantly making Oswald laugh. 

"Okay."

"Oh..." they both turned when they heard the soft whimper and saw Ivy watching them with a look of awe on her face, cheeks red and blotchy. "I'm sorry, but that was just so beautiful." 

They both smiled at her and soon she calmed down. 

"Would a gingerbread man make you feel any better Ivy?" Oswald offered the poor girl. Of course she instantly perked right up and snatched it right out of his hand.

"Ooh, gimme!" She smiled taking a big bite and let all the crumbs fall down her shirt. "Hmm, du-lishh-ush-!" She mumbled making the boys laugh at her.

Later on in the day they met up with Lee at her locker who was calling them over with a smile. She was wearing a festive scarf and had her hands behind her back. 

"Whatcha got there, Lee?" Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, it's just a little something for my favourite boys." She smiled brightly and showed them the small gifts she had in her hands and handed them over. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Lee, you didn't have to get us anything." Ed said with wide eyes but she just shook her head. 

"It's fine, I already threw away the receipts." She grinned. "They're for you. Go on, open them." She smiled.

"Well what can I do to repay you? Because this seems-"

"For the love of god Ed, open your present!" Oswald exclaimed and suddenly ripped into his with fast and shaky hands and a massive smile on his face making Lee laugh at his enthusiasm.

"See? He gets it." She grinned and Ed smirked.

Oswald then went quiet and gasped. "Oh... my... god." He stared down at his hands with wide eyes and let out a loud laugh then threw his arms around Lee in a massive hug, shocking her at first before she smiled and hugged back. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" She laughed.

Ed looked over at Oswald. "Um, what is it exactly?" 

Oswald held it up for him to see. "It's a high quality makeup set." He grinned and Ed rolled his eyes. Of course that's what he would get so excited about. Oswald loved spending time in the mirror and playing with eyeliner and whatnot, this was like Disney Land for him.

"Well, you definitely are the prettiest boy I know." Ed smiled getting a smug grin in return. 

"Well, what about you?" He asked looking down at his gift.

"Oh, right." Ed ripped open the packaging and smiled widely at the contents inside. "Holy crap. Where did you get this?" 

"Ordered it on the internet. Cool right?" She grinned. 

"Hell yes." He grinned and hugged her too. "Thanks Lee."

"No problem." She sighed happily. "I feel so loved today."

"Is it a book?" Oswald asked looking at the giant ass book in Ed's arms.

"It's a book on the most complicated and creative riddles, puzzles and mind games." He grinned.

"Ah. I am so jealous." Oswald deadpanned. 

Ed just looked at him with a disapproving glare before turning back to his book with excitement.

"Well, I've got to deliver some presents to some more people but I'm glad you guys like them." Lee said, closing her locker and carrying a bag which must contain the rest of the gifts. "I guess I'll see you after the holidays are over? Or maybe we could meet up." She smiled.

"Yes, we'd love that." Oswald smiled and Ed nodded.

"Great!" She smiled and walked off, the boys turning to each other and grinning. 

"You're so going to play dress up later, aren't you?" Ed rolled his eyes at him.

"Excuse me, it's called forms of expression." Oswald said exasperated. "And you said you liked my eye-shadowy look." He pouted. 

Ed tutted and stroked his cheek. "I do baby, you can't be a penguin without a little black colouring, can you?" He grinned and Oswald smiled back.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. The boys said their goodbyes to their friends, who promised to stay in touch during the holidays. Lee said she'd love to go out for coffee if she had the time, Ivy said she'd love to hang out anywhere that's near some wildlife as she doesn't enjoy the streets, therefore the park seemed the best idea, considering that's where they always hang out anyway. And Barbara promised to text and call whenever possible, updating Oswald with any fashion tips he should know about, much to Ed's eye rolling and laughing. 

 

So here they were, sitting on their couch late at night wrapped in blankets and watching tv with Gertrude, who was also wrapped up warm and half falling asleep. They were talking quietly as to not wake her and smiling at each other, cuddling closer. 

"I think you're really going to love your gift this year." Oswald whispered up at him with a grin.

"I always love my gifts from you Os." Ed smiled down at him and and kissed his head. "What will make this one any different?"

"Because your gift is me!" He threw his hands up theatrically and looked smug for a second before giggling into Ed's chest, feeling Ed laugh along with him. 

"Now that's the best thing I could imagine." He smiled sweetly. "If only I knew how to repay you..." he pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm, I guess my gift to you this year will have to be me, too." 

"Yay." Oswald grinned and pulled him down into a kiss, both of them smiling into it. They continued to peck at each other's mouths for a few minutes before sighing and relaxing against the couch, feeling themselves also beginning to fall asleep. Eventually, the three of them were silently snoozing away in the living room wrapped up warm and cozy, feeling safe and content.

 

For the next few days, all the boys did was watch cheesy Christmas movies to try and get into the Christmas spirit. They'd also help Gertrude figure out some recipes for Christmas dinner and they'd put up a ridiculous Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and designed it as best they could. 

Oswald took Ed out for some shopping and got him a reindeer jumper which he insisted he wore on Christmas day and Ed reluctantly agreed as to not face Oswald's wrath. 

Ed would spend a lot of his time going over the riddles in his book and playing the puzzles and defeating the tricks to the mind games, laughing the whole time because he was enjoying it. 

Oswald spent a lot of his time in front of the mirror, following Instagram and YouTube tutorials on how to do smoky eyeshadow and practically perfecting it. He came into their bedroom once, dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and had his hair spiked to one side. His eyes were shining with black glittery eyeshadow, silver highlight along his eyebrows with long eyelashes and he was wearing some pink lipgloss. Safe to say Ed had to put the large book right across his lap before things got out of hand. 

They'd also been texting the girls during this time too, it was good to keep in contact.

They were both in their bedroom chilling on the bed with a movie playing on Netflix when Barbara texted Oswald.

From Babs: 'hey bish, my dick got hard when i saw your selfie. does your boyfriend let you go out like that??'

Oswald scoffed when he read the text and immediately went back to texting.

To Babs: 'Since when does Ed control me? I am a free person. If I want to walk around like I belong in Hollywood I will.'

He smiled smugly to himself and leaned against Ed who was grinning and looking down at him. 

"Barbara giving you shit?" He nodded towards his phone.

"How on Earth did you figure it out?" Oswald grinned. His phone beeped again and he opened the lock screen. 

From Babs: 'you know you want your man to control you babes. just get a collar and a leash and you're g2g ;)'

Oswald blushed hard at that and Ed laughed shaking his head. When he went to reply his phone beeped again. 

From Babs: '& w the rate your going at, id say more like walking around the streets than in hollywood if ya get my drift'

"What a bitch." He muttered. "Do I really look like some kind of skank?" He gasped and reached over his nightstand to pull up a mirror and check out his face. He was currently wearing brown and cream coloured eyeshadow, therefore it was quite subtle. "No I don't!" 

Ed shushed him and stroked his cheek. "She's just doing what she always does and that's winding you up. She gets off on if." 

"True." He mumbled. "Still sucks to be on the end of someone's stupid game." 

"I know, but it's Barbara." He said with raised eyebrows. "Need I say more? She's a devil woman." They both laughed at that and Oswald decided not to reply, not giving her any satisfaction in playing her little game anymore. 

“Besides it's Christmas and it's the happiest time of the year." Oswald said with a smile. "Tabitha is her problem now, not mine." 

"Ah yes, because two devil ladies are better than one." Ed smirked sarcastically. It had been a few weeks since Tabitha and Barbara had their massive fight and presumably broken up, but they decided to give it another chance due to missing one another and the fact that apparently Butch Gilzean just wasn't boyfriend material. He was far too sensitive and Tabitha liked someone who could get into a little roughhousing, that person being Barbara. Dear lord, it's hard to think about. 

Both boys reached over to the nightstand to drink their hot chocolates, stirring the mini marshmallows around with spoons. 

"Hmm, this is the life." Oswald said with an over enthusiastic sigh and relaxed back on the pillow.

Ed licked his spoon clean and hummed happily. "Sure is babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Day and the boys open gifts with Gertrude. Oswald discovers some valuable information at a book store. The boys decide to give themselves to each other in the most precious way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET, OVER 7,000 WORDS! 
> 
> not even kidding here, MAJOR nsfw content in this chapter, but it’s for a good cause, love ❤️

It was Christmas Eve and the three of them were sitting at the dining table, eating the meal they've prepared together and laughing, Gertrude telling the boys stories about what her old lady friends thought the youth of today was like. They were saying how scary and rebellious they all are and she would jump in and defend them both, saying how they're both smart and proper, getting 'aww's from all her friends for raising such fine gentlemen. 

Then the boys would hug her and tell her they learned from the best and obviously, everyone got emotional. She knew they were old and mature enough so she gave them some wine and they all talked about silly things, tipsy and happy. The boys would tell her about school and what goes on there. Not the bad stuff, of course. 

They would also tell her how happy they are together and she'd pinch their cheeks and tell them they're the cutest and most romantic young couple she's ever seen, which obviously is true, Ed thought, making Oswald blush. 

They held hands under the table and smiled to each other.

'I love you', Ed mouthed towards him making sure Gertrude couldn't hear and Oswald grinned, biting his lip and mouthing it back.

'I love you too.' He felt Ed's hand squeeze his tightly, rubbing his thumb back and forth for a second before letting go and he went back to eating with a smile on his face. Oswald grinned at him and started eating too.

Once dinner was over they all sat cuddled up in blankets on the couch watching a Christmas movie play on the tv, quiet and half asleep. 

Oswald's head was dropped across Ed's shoulder and he was snoring softly into his neck, his breath tickling his skin making him grin and squirm. He looked down at him and sighed. He looked over to Gertrude and smiled at her.

"I'm going to take him to bed now. He's fast asleep." Ed smirked.

Gertrude put a hand to her mouth in silent laughter and nodded. "Okay, clever boy. Make sure to get a good nights rest, you'll want to be up early tomorrow morning." She grinned happily. 

"Rodger dodger." Ed smiled and carefully picked up Oswald in his arms, cradling him softly.

He was so tiny and soft, easy to pick up and hold. Never growing quite past 5'6. It was adorable. Much to his irritation, because he wanted to be taller. But Ed always assured him that penguins are meant to be small. And that always got a smile from him. 

He carried him carefully towards their bedroom and closed the door behind them, laying Oswald down in the bed and tucking him in then getting in beside him and curling around him.

He kissed his cheek softly and laid his head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat for a while, running his finger absentmindedly over his chest making random patterns. He smiled to himself and inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar scent that was just Oswald and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep like this. 

 

When morning came, once again Ed woke up to the feeling of hands running their way through his hair and buried his face into Oswald's chest taking a big inhale.

"G'morning." He mumbled and finally looked up to see Oswald smiling down at him.

"Hello. How'd you sleep?" He asked still running his hands through his hair. 

Ed hummed and trailed his fingers over his chest making patterns again. "Wonderful. You're a very soft pillow." They both chuckled. "How about you? You fell asleep on the couch, I had to carry you here again." He grinned.

"I figured." Oswald smirked down at him. "I slept fine though, you're like a giant stuffed toy I can squeeze." He tugged on his hair getting a raised eyebrow from Ed.

"Well then, by all means... squeeze away." He said slowly, not knowing where this was going but playing along anyway. He sat himself up, elbows on either side of Oswald's face and in between his legs, leaning right over him and trapping him, waiting to see what would happen. 

He saw Oswald gulp and bring his hands up towards his face, gripping his cheeks and began to squeeze them with a grin, digging his nails in slightly making Ed inhale sharply. 

He smirked down at him and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed. "You're so going to pay for that, you little troublemaker." He whispered and leaned down to kiss him hard, making Oswald whimper and tug his wrists until Ed finally let go, then he clutched hard at his back holding on.

They kissed for a few minutes, tongues slipping into each other's mouths and breaths coming in short pants through their noses, barely stopping for anything. Ed lowered himself so he was laying flat on top of him and they both groaned, Oswald dragging his hands up underneath Ed's pyjama shirt to scratch his nails down his back.

Ed brought his hand up to Oswald's neck and applied slight pressure making him gasp slightly, rubbing his thumb back and forth before letting go and Oswald took in deep breaths before smirking and leaning up to kiss Ed again hard for a few moments.

Eventually Ed pulled off and bit into Oswald's lip instead, breaking the skin and making it bleed slightly causing him to wince, but he'd just shush him with soft kisses to his lips and he'd lick up the blood.

To be fair, Oswald thought all this was kinda kinky. But he's a little too shy to mention it.

Ed trailed his mouth down his neck and began sucking hard on his collarbone, biting and breaking the skin there too in order to leave a mark, all the while rolling his hips. Neither noticed just how far gone they were or the damage they were doing to each other. Ed's back was going to be throbbing, in the good way, thank god. And Oswald's neck was going to require some heavy amounts of makeup coverage. Thank goodness for that new makeup kit he got. 

After a while they eventually finished in their pyjama bottoms with a moan, Oswald breaking the skin on Ed's back with his nails and surely making him bleed, and Ed's teeth biting so hard into Oswald's poor neck you'd mistake him for a vampire. 

They lay there for a few minutes breathing harshly, trying to catch their breath and ignore the dull throbbing coming from each of their bodies, Ed softly kissing Oswald's neck better making him sigh and Oswald carefully tracing his hands around the sore area of Ed's back making him tense and relax every time. 

Ed eventually leaned up and they looked each other in the eyes before laughing quietly. He leaned down and kissed him softly and whispered into his mouth.

"What on Earth was that?" 

"I have no idea." Oswald chuckled. "But I know you have a super strong jaw." 

"Sorry about that." He smiled sympathetically.

"No, don't be. It was a great Christmas present. After all, you did say you would be mine, right?" He joked and Ed smirked back.

"That's right, and you said you'd be mine." He leaned forward and kissed him again. "And I loved it."

"Good." Oswald smiled. 

Ed sat up, looking towards the bedroom door. "Do you think we have time to go clean up in the bathroom or-" 

"My mother might be out there by now..." Oswald said with wide eyes. "What if she heard us?" 

"Then she has nothing to worry about because neither of us can get pregnant." Ed said with a grin getting an unamused look in return. "Look, I'm sure it's fine. Hold on." He got up from the bed and opened the door quietly. "Coasts clear."

Oswald nodded and grabbed some clean pyjamas for both of them, sneaking quietly to the bathroom with Ed to, most embarrassingly, get cleaned up, and get changed into the fresh clothes and throw the used ones into the dirty laundry basket. They headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and that's when Gertrude walked out of her bedroom looking as if she'd just now woken up. 

Thank god.

She jumped on the spot with a smile and ran over to them both, long nightdress trailing behind her. "My boys, Merry Christmas!" She wrapped them both in a hug and kissed their cheeks. 

"You too, mother." Oswald said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Gertrude." Ed said with a grin. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, wonderfully, thank you for asking!" She said with a giant grin.

"Good." He made her some tea which she accepted with a smile and she went to sit at the table to drink it, the boys taking their coffees with them too.

They talked about what they were going to get up to that day and Ed insisted they all go out together, to which Oswald and Gertrude agreed.

After they finished their drinks they went over to the living room where the tree was and pulled out the presents from underneath where they had stashed them before. Oswald was grinning like a child whilst Ed laughed at him and Gertrude watched them with a content smile on her face. 

Oswald opened his presents, one of which consisted of some trendy new black jeans with glitter up the sides and a couple of black trendy shirts, all from Ed. He jumped forward to hug him tight and Ed just squeezed back with a smile. 

"Thank you Ed! These are so in style, when did you get so trendy?" He asked with a grin.

"Well I just figured with all the black clothes you own, the makeup and glitter you wear, this will totally be your thing." He smirked. "Clearly I was right."

"You sure were. Barbara's gonna love seeing me all dressed up." They both laughed together and Ed went to open his own present. 

"Oh, wow. This is amazing." He said with a gasp and wide eyes. "Thank you so much Oswald." He said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek getting a blush in return.

"It's no big deal." He said shyly.

"But it is! I've been looking everywhere for this." He looked at him with wide eyes. "Where on Earth did you get it?" 

"Well, I talked to Barbara and she gave me some numbers to contact that bring this sort of stuff in from outside the city." He shrugged.

"Jeez Oswald." He said with a grin, looking down at the high quality chemistry kit that came in a silver box with locks, containing beakers of all shapes and sizes, chemicals of all different colours, goggles, gloves, petri dishes, stirring rods, test tubes and holders, a thermometer and what looked like a mini bunsen burner with a stand. "Well it's great." 

"You're welcome." Oswald said with a smile and Gertrude chose to speak up. 

"So wonderful, it is." She spoke heavily with a smile. "Now you open mine, go on." She pointed towards the unopened gifts laying next to them which obviously have came from her and they both tore into them with grins. 

They both laughed when they saw what was inside the wrapping, leaning forward to hug her and kiss her cheek in which she smiled happily at. 

"Thank you mother, we love them." Oswald said looking down at his jumper which Gertrude had obviously spent a lot of time knitting.

"Yes, they're perfect." Ed said with a grin. He pulled off his shirt and put it on, Oswald doing the same making her smile happily. 

Ed's jumper was green and had his name written across it in black, Oswald's being purple with his own name written across the front in white instead. 

Gertrude then opened her own gifts from them both, getting a pink floral scarf from Oswald which he sprayed with some of her perfume, and a collection of rings from Ed to join her jewellery collection. She gasped and put the scarf and rings on right away, posing for them. "Tell me, how do I look?"

"Not a day over thirty, mother." Oswald smiled and she kissed his cheek, Ed's too.

"So kind, you are." She grinned and pinched their cheeks, getting up to get dressed for the day. The boys decided to do the same, heading back to their room and changing into some casual jeans, keeping the jumpers on for Gertrude's sake. 

When they came out, they turned on the tv and The Big Bang Theory was playing, so they sat down and Oswald made jokes the entire time comparing Ed to Sheldon. Tall and geeky, dresses like a nerd and loves science. Then Ed would compare Oswald to Bernadette, saying how he's tiny and cute, likes to take pride in his appearance but when he's pissed off he can scream bloody murder. That got a smirk and poke in the side from him.

 

They later decided, after letting Gertrude get ready and watching the rest of the episodes on tv, that they should go out and have breakfast. 

Ed and Oswald went to their bedroom to go get their shoes and jackets when Ed noticed it. 

"Holy fuck!" He yelled and leaned forward to yank Oswald's head upwards so he was facing the ceiling.

"Uh, I don't really like this view to be honest." Oswald said confused.

"Sorry." Ed let his head go and sighed. "I was just getting a better look at your neck. It's- uh..." he trailed off, wringing his hands together awkwardly.

"What?" Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow. When Ed didn't say anything he just grabbed his phone and turned the front facing mirror on. "Holy... fuck." 

"Yeah." 

"Was that there the whole time?!" Oswald whisper yelled at him. "My mother-" 

Ed cut him off with a wave of his hands. "No, it just started bruising now, I promise. That's why I noticed it. We can cover it up though." He pointed to the large hickey on his neck. "You've got all that makeup, right?" 

Oswald's eyes light up and he ran across the room to get his makeup kit. "You're a genius." He saw Ed puff out his chest in pride, a smirk on his face making Oswald roll his eyes. "Help me, please?" 

Ed sat on the bed with him and took some foundation and a sponge, applying it the way Oswald told him to. Something about blending... apparently he did a good job because there was no sign of any bruise anywhere, making both of them sigh relieved.

"Okay, we can go now." Ed said nodding his head towards the door once they were fully dressed and began to head out with Gertrude, smiles on their faces. 

 

They had breakfast at a nice local cafe, cinnamon flavoured hot chocolate and some hot croissants. It was like heaven. They also got a complimentary gingerbread man each, in which Oswald and Ed made theirs play fight on the table resulting in Oswald's losing his leg and Ed's losing his head. But they ate them anyway. 

After that they went on a walk around town, feet crunching in the snow and leaving behind their footprints. They walked into a bookstore because Gertrude said she wanted to buy a new book, already finished with the one she'd been reading before, therefor the boys just stood inside for warmth whilst she did what she had to do. They started browsing through the aisles and looking at random things on shelves out of curiosity, such as novels, children's books, psychology books, sci-fi stuff and science. That one caught Ed's eye. 

Oswald however, he was at another part of the store where it talked about biology. Considering he takes the class at school, it couldn't help to have a little look around. But then the section caught his eye. Sexuality. He blushed hard and gulped, looking around to make sure nobody was looking, glad he was the only one at this part of the store. 

With anxious fingers he browsed the shelf and, of course, he came across some books that talks about human sexuality and what it all means. He picked one up and began reading a little bit. 

It was pretty basic stuff, just explaining how boys can be attracted to girls and vis versa, girls can be attracted to girls, and boys can be attracted to boys, and how it's all completely natural. He was thankful it said that. He didn't want to go home feeling shit about himself. He's proud of who he is and he's most definitely proud of who he's in love with and the bond they share. He wasn't about to let some stupid book ruin that for him.

He flipped through some of the pages out of more curiosity, saw stuff that talked about diseases and pregnancy, not that he'd ever have that kind of trouble, but then he saw the words that just burned right into his retinas. The bit where it talks about how to have homosexual sex. 

'Oh my god, what the fuck am I reading?' He thought to himself. 'Why am I reading this? Should I be?' He was biting his lip nervously and glanced around the corner to see where Ed was and saw him leaning against a shelf at the other end of the store holding a book with a bunch of science crap written in it, eyes lit right up. 'How can I be thinking about these things? Well I mean... he did fuck up my neck this morning after getting off on top of me.' He debated with himself. 'Maybe I should take this home. No! Bad idea. Read it here. Good idea.' He nodded to himself and leaned against the shelf, quickly reading over some of the words. 

It talked about lubrication, condoms, and much to his embarrassment, something called preparation, which involved a whole lot of fingers down there. He blushed hard again and chewed thoughtfully on his lip for a minute. It's not as if he hasn't done this before, because he has... just not with anyone else. And he knows he liked it. Those lonely nights before he and Ed were together and feelings in his heart and head were running wild, his body was also going crazy. That's kind of why he used to take a lot of time in the bathroom. 

Taking a deep breath and clearing his head of any embarrassing thoughts from the past, he took in most of the information from the book as he could, storing it into his head. 'It's not as if I'll need the information anyway, right?' He thought to himself. 'We don't even have sex, we just fool around a bit.' He rubbed his now tired eyes, getting a massive headache. 'But would it be so bad to have the information available if the time ever came up in the future? Would Ed know? At least one of us would, so that's a good thing!' He smiled outwardly to himself and relaxed against the shelf, letting some of the tension drain out of him. 

He heard footsteps coming closer and with lightening speed, shoved the book back into place and walked around the corner acting as casual as he could, bumping straight into Ed who was grinning down at him. 

"Hey Os, better watch where you're going or I better get you a pair of glasses too." He laughed and Oswald just smiled along with him.

"Yeah, maybe." He grinned.

"So, what were you doing over there?" Ed nodded towards the area where Oswald had come from and Oswald tried to look as disinterested and innocent as possible. 

"Nothing, just exploring. There's so much stuff here to choose from." He shrugged. 

"Well you were over there for a while. Did something catch your eye? Do you want to take it home? I could buy it for you, consider it another Christmas present." He grinned down at him.

"No! No, thank you." He corrected himself after yelling. Keep it cool, for fuck sake. He saw you, damnit. "You've already done enough for me." He smiled up at him and brushed his hair back from his face.

Ed was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Okaaaay, if you say so." 

Oswald just nodded and looked around the store casually. "Where's my mother?"

"I'm right here!" Gertrude suddenly popped up from around another corner and had a handful of books in her arms with a massive smile and took them to the checkout to pay for them. "There is so much romance." She gasped pointing at the pile on the counter. "It is so beautiful." She said with a smile.

The boys both smirked and helped her put her books in a bag once she was done paying for them, Ed carrying the bag considering he's the strongest.

They decided to walk home, pulling their jackets tight around them, seeing the snow start to fall yet again. Oswald looked up at the sky with bright eyes, holding out his hands and letting the snowflakes land on them and sticking out his tongue. 

"You are so ridiculous, you know that?" Ed laughed at him.

"Come on, it's fun!" Oswald grinned and Ed stuck his tongue out at him sarcastically making Oswald roll his eyes. "Baby."

"You're my baby too." Ed whispered cheekily and Oswald blushed for the millionth time that day, internally blaming it on the cold weather.

 

"It doesn't look that bad, to be honest." Oswald said reassuringly, sitting on the bed with Ed and applying the rest of the cream to Ed's back, massaging it in gently.

"Really?" He asked skeptically, wringing his hands together. 

"Yes, I promise." Oswald smiled and kissed his cheek. "This was my fault anyway." He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

Ed pulled his head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, no it's not. It was an accident. A very sexy accident." Ed grinned trying to lighten the mood, only getting half a smile in return. "Besides I fucked you up just as bad." He said pointing towards his neck. 

"That's not the point." Oswald said frustrated. "I know how sensitive a topic this is for you, I know you don't like seeing the scars, I know what it reminds you of..." Oswald trailed off in a whisper. 

When they had arrived home, they were all covered in snow and freezing cold so they decided to take a bath, letting Gertrude go first and the boys deciding to yet again, have another one together, this time with a little less blushing since they knew what to expect. 

When they were in the bathtub though, Ed had turned around slightly and asked Oswald to wash his back for him saying he couldn't reach and he feels itchy. That's when Oswald saw all the scratch marks from earlier that day he had created with his nails when he dragged them down his back. 

They got out the bath when Oswald went into slight panic mode and got dressed in pyjamas, then Oswald proceeded to fuss over him like mad, saying he was sorry and getting all emotional, then ripping Ed's shirt off his chest and applying thick cream on his back to cool down the red scratches. Ed insisted it didn't need to be done but truthfully it felt a whole lot better now with the care he was giving him. 

Oswald was still pretty shaky so Ed took his hands and squeezed them when he noticed Oswald slightly picking at his fingers yet again. Not good. 

"Os calm down, it's okay." Ed said in a soft voice, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over his hands.

"I just don't want to add any more scars to that, okay?" He whispered sadly.

"You're not Os. You've helped me overcome the most scary fear in my entire life, getting away from that awful man was horrifying and my life... it was miserable." Ed sighed. "I was hurt everyday, physically, emotionally and mentally, but the only thing that kept me sane was you. You could never hurt me, I promise. You don't scar me at all. In any way. So please let it go." Ed nodded at him and saw Oswald bite his lip for a moment before nodding too. "Good." He leaned forward to kiss him softly before pulling back.

Oswald smiled and looked towards the laptop. "Do you want to watch a movie? Or we could catch up on the latest Doctor Who episodes." 

"Who please." Ed said with a grin and got comfy on the bed as Oswald went to grab the laptop and start up Netflix. He still wasn't wearing a shirt but neither cared. Oswald got comfy next to him and eventually they both fell into a world of aliens and time and space.

 

Just a couple hours later after binge watching a ton of episodes, Oswald's phone beeped. 

He looked over towards the nightstand to pick it up and saw it was a text from Barbara. His eyes went wide when he saw what it said.

From Babs: 'merry christmas bitch ! did you make the next baby jesus yet? ;) or are you still the virgin mary?'

Oswald made sure to hide his phone as discretely as possible from Ed who was too busy yelling at the Doctor on screen, telling him how he could do things much better if he was there as a companion. Weirdo. But only Oswald's weirdo.

To Babs: 'What the actual fuck Barbara? Where do you come up with this? We're watching Doctor Who.'

Just a second later he got a reply.

From Babs: 'so still a virgin then -_- c'mon ozzie stop being so uptight go get some from ya mans that's what he's there for'

God she must be drunk. Who the hell says stuff like this and thinks it's okay? Oh wait, Barbara Kean.

To Babs: 'For your information, what we do behind closed doors has nothing to do with you or anyone but if something did happen, I could assure you, it would be a hell of a fun time.' 

He hoped that would get her off his ass.

Beep. Fuck.

From Babs: 'OMFG ARE U GETTING SOME? AND U DIDNT TELL AUNTIE BABS?? FOR SHAME OZZIE'

From Babs: 'quick deets'

From Babs: 'is he kinky? are u? i can recommend some reallyyy good shit'

From Babs: 'i have handcuffs ive never used before ya want em?? they're pink n fuzzy'

Oswald was groaning into his pillow by now, rolled over and wishing for death, the phone slipping out of his hand and onto Ed's lap. 

Ed saw Oswald's reddening face during the time he was texting, most presumably Barbara based on his reactions, he saw him scowl and saw him turn the brightness down on his screen and put his phone on silent. So obviously he was having a private conversation and didn't want Ed to know, that's fine. He wouldn't intrude, he'd just continue to watch the show. But it wasn't until Oswald dropped the phone and rolled over into the pillow with a frustrated groan that he finally caved in.

"Okay, what's going on? What's she doing to you? Are you in trouble somehow? Don't lie to me because I know it's Barbara." Ed said firmly looking down at Oswald who looked back up at him with wide eyes, seemingly just remembering he wasn't alone. "Well?"

"I-I-uh..." Oswald stammered, not quite sure of what to say. He couldn't think of an excuse, damnit Barbara. 

Beep. 

Yep, Oswald is going to kill her.

He cringed and didn't bother looking down at his phone, embarrassed by what he might find but Ed got frustrated with not getting answers and took the phone himself, opening the newest text up and reading it.

From Babs: 'i have strawberry lube if you want some?? it'll make his junk taste amazeballs when u go down on him like a fuckin dessert <3'

Ed's eyes widened when he read it and his jaw dropped open. He handed the phone back over to Oswald who read it and groaned again, frustrated.

"Fucking Barbara." He muttered. "Sorry." 

"It-it's okay." Ed choked out. "I thought maybe she was harassing you in some way but this seems a little different." 

Oswald looked him in the eyes seriously for a minute before they both began laughing like idiots. 

"I tried to hide it from you the entire time!" Oswald wheezed clutching his tummy.

"I dread to think of what else she wrote." Ed grinned.

"Wanna read and find out?" Oswald raised an eyebrow and handed the phone over. Ed took it with a smirk and read through it all with wide eyes, shifting slightly in place and gulping. 

"Wow, that's..." he quickly glanced a look over at Oswald and back to the phone. "Surely fun to think about." He said with a grin.

Oswald suddenly sat up bolt right and took the laptop away from Ed, placing it on the ground. "What did you say?" He whispered.

"I said, it's fun to think about." Ed whispered back, leaning in closer.

"W-what part exactly, because there's a lot." Oswald said sitting still and breathing heavily.

"Well, I particularly liked the part where it mentioned those pink fuzzy handcuffs. I definitely wouldn't mind getting a pair of those, maybe in purple. They'd suit you." Ed grinned and gently clasped his hands around Oswald's wrists for the second time that day. Damnit, was this going to become a thing? Because it's a nice thing. "Don't you think?"

Oswald nodded his head rapidly, unintentionally letting out a small whine from the back of his throat when Ed applied a small amount of pressure to his wrists and shifted forward so he was breathing against his lips. "Please." He whispered, but he didn't know what he was even asking for until Ed gave him it.

Ed took him by surprise by leaning forward and kissing him hard, lowering him down onto the bed and pinning his wrists down just like they did this morning. He kept kissing him until Oswald was a whining and needy little mess beneath him, breathing harshly and struggling to get his wrists free so he could hold onto Ed's back like to enjoyed doing. But Ed didn't let go this time, he kept his grip firm and strong, his arms pinned by his head and kissed his way down his neck over the same places as before, making Oswald whine loudly.

"You're so beautiful like this, I love you so much." He said against his neck between large wet kisses. Oswald was bucking his hips up and panting loudly.

"Yes, I love you too. But please. Just." He closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, drawing blood when Ed rolled his hips the perfect way. 

"Just what?" Ed teased. Who knew he could be so damn powerful like this? "Tell me baby." He coo'd at him and kissed his cheeks and lips softly.

"I need you." Oswald looked him in the eyes seriously and nodded his head. "Please."

"Okay, since you asked so nicely." He smiled down at him and slowly released his wrists, Oswald's arms immediately coming up to wrap around Ed instead. Ed smirked and kissed his cheek. 

He slowly trailed a hand down Oswald's chest and let it wander underneath his shirt, scratching along his bare abdomen before going lower to play with the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He looked Oswald in the eye and got an immediate fast nod which made him grin and shoved his hand underneath, grabbing him and hearing him take in a deep breath.

Ed didn't quite know what he was doing but he was just going to do to Oswald exactly what he did to himself and pray for the best, which seemed to be working just fine considering the state of Oswald right now beneath him, whining and bucking his hips into his fist. 

Ed smirked and continued what he was doing, slowly moving his hand to drag it out longer and hear Oswald whine again. 

"Please Ed. Come on, don't tease." Oswald sighed with a pout and Ed eventually gave in. If the situation were reversed he'd understand the feeling of the torture too. So he eventually showed his poor boyfriend some mercy and sped up his hand, delighting in the way he groaned and hissed. 

'I'm making him do that.' Ed thought to himself with a grin.

Oswald then stopped his hand and Ed looked at him in alarm, afraid he'd done something wrong, something to hurt him somehow, but Oswald just smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. 

"I need all of you, please." He whispered into his mouth and it took Ed a minute to register what he meant. When he finally did, he sat back on the bed and rubbed his hands slowly up and down his thighs, squeezing slightly. 

"Are you sure?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow, continuing to massage Oswald's thighs slightly, inching his way higher and making him squirm slightly. "This will be a first for us both. Are you ready for that? I would never pressure you." Ed said genuinely, looking him in the eyes. 

Oswald knew that already though and smiled. "I know you wouldn't, you're a gentleman." When seeing Ed's smug grin he continued. "And I'm one hundred percent sure. I trust you Ed. I want you." He said grabbing on to his wandering hands and holding them. "The question is, do you want me back?" 

Ed gave a big relieved sigh, a smile gracing his face. "Always. I always will, my dear." He suddenly leaned forward and started kissing him again, seemingly picking up right where they left off, falling back into track completely naturally. 

After kissing for a few minutes, they were both already hot and sweaty yet again, Oswald trailing his hands up Ed's back gently this time but digging his fingertips in and massaging instead of scratching. That's a good alternative. 

Ed wasn't wearing a shirt so all he had to do was get Oswald to lift his arms up and he'd help him lift his shirt off above his head and throw it to the ground. Once it was gone, he pinned him back to the bed and began kissing all over his chest, starting from his neck where the bruises have came back and working his way down. 

He experimentally sucked on one of his nipples and when Oswald gasped and whimpered, he smirked and moved onto the next, biting instead, earning a whine coming from the back of his throat.

He moved downwards and could feel Oswald's rapid heartbeat through his chest when he kissed over it, paying extra special attention to that area and looking him in the eye as he did so. Oswald smiled down at him and ran his hand through Ed's hair earning a smile before he continued on his journey downwards. When Ed reached his bellybutton he playfully nibbled on it and this caused Oswald to squirm, making him grin.

When his kisses reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms he looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. Seeing Oswald's nod he began to pull down his pyjama bottoms only, leaving him in his underwear for now. He threw the bottoms away and looked at him spread out beneath him on the bed, practically naked. 

He saw Oswald blush and smirked at him. "What? Don't tell me you're shy." 

"Shut up." Oswald mumbled pathetically, pouting and crossing his arms over his stomach. 

Ed noticed and tutted. Sure, Oswald had a little bit of chub on his tummy, but it was really just baby fat. He wasn't tall and skinny like Ed, he was small and soft. And Ed found him endearing and unique. 

"You have no reason to be covering yourself. I hate when you put yourself down." Ed said holding his hands down by his sides firmly. He laid on top of him again and kissed him slowly. "You are beautiful, inside and out." When he saw Oswald tear up a little his heartstrings pulled. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Oswald whispered back and wrapped his arms around him again when they were freed. Ed then tugged on the waistband of his underwear and kept eye contact, raising an eyebrow. Oswald took in a deep breath and nodded. "I trust you."

Ed smiled and kissed him. "Good." He began to pull down his underwear, all the while maintaining eye contact for both their sakes. They'd look when they're both mutually ready. Right now it's just about getting rid of a stupid piece of material. Once it was on the floor, Ed quickly covered his body with his fully from the cold and everything else. Protecting him in their own little bubble that nobody can pop. 

He reached down his hand slowly and did as before, softly and slowly moving his hand until he was whimpering and whining underneath him, digging his nails into his back.

Oswald then grabbed hold of the waistband of Ed's pyjama bottoms and started to slightly tug, asking for permission. Ed smiled and shuffled out of them, throwing them to the side and continuing what he was doing before. After a few moments Oswald did the same to his underwear and Ed looked him seriously in the eye.

"You're sure?" He said with a soft voice.

"I promise." Oswald replied with a smile and bright blue eyes looking up at him.

Ed nodded and reached for his underwear, shuffling out of them until they were both naked, lying himself flat on top of Oswald to keep him warm and safe from anything and everything. He looked down at him and stroked his cheeks softly, kissing him. 

"You know how this works, don't you?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I educated myself actually. When we were in the book store-" he was cut off by a smirking Ed.

"You were in the biology section, I know." Seeing Oswald gulp he sighed. "That's where all the human sexuality books are, duh." He gave a roll of his hips to demonstrate, grinning when he got a hiss in return. "I learned all that from the school library. Bastards keep it all the way on the top shelf where hardly anyone can see it. But I did." He smiled. 

"Of course you did." Oswald said with a breathless chuckle. 

Ed continued rolling his hips slightly, softly humming under his breath. "So now that you know exactly how all of this works... how do you want to continue? If you know what I mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Oswald wondered what he meant for a moment before realisation hit him and he bit his lip, slightly blushing. "I told you Ed. I trust you." He said looking him deeply in the eyes, bringing one hand up to stroke his cheek. "So however you want to do this, in whatever way, I promise it won't bother me at all. I'm ready, I promise. I've prepared myself for this." Seeing Ed raise an eyebrow he continued stuttering. "I- Figure of speech." He blushed. "Though technically..."

Ed's laughter broke through the awkwardness and he started laughing along with him. 

"Tell me Oswald, what exactly do you like?" He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "When you're alone, when I'm not there, what do you think about? What have you ever thought about before we were together?" He said in a deep sultry voice and nibbled on his ear.

"I-I, um." Oswald's brain was turning to mush. He could hardly think with all the things going on around him, the heat, the kisses, the movement and his voice, dear lord. His voice was practically sex itself. "Well I used to imagine, um..."

Ed looked down at him with a raised eyebrow when he stopped talking, noticing his red face and the fact that he wouldn't make eye contact. "Os? Tell me." He said quiet but firmly. "I need to know." He leaned down and peppered kisses over his neck softly. 

Oswald looked up and him and gulped. "W-well, I used to, um, when I was in the bathroom for a long time, when I said I was relaxing in the tub?" He stuttered. "Well, it was my own form of relaxation." He blushed. When he saw Ed nod at him to continue he did. "I would, uh." He wiggled his fingers in front of his face and bit his lip making Ed grin. "That." He finished with a whisper.

"Oh really?" Ed asked with a seductive smile. "So you enjoyed that, huh?" He began kissing over his neck again and rolling his hips, getting a nod quickly.

"Y-yes, I did." Oswald whispered. 

"Well, do you want me to try that with you?" He asked gently. 

"O-okay." Oswald said breathlessly, but then snapped back to attention. "Wait, don't we need-"

Ed reached under the bed suddenly and pulled out a bag. Sure enough it had lube in there. "Got it." He smirked at Oswald's red face and stroked his fingers over his cheeks. "You are so adorable." That got another blush from him but with a small smile.

Eventually they settled into the whole act of it, just going by instinct. Oswald had relaxed when told and took deep breaths when suggested. 

Honestly, Ed's fingers sure as hell felt a whole lot better than his own considering they were a whole lot thicker and longer and could reach angles his just couldn't.

They continued on for a few minutes, Oswald writhing on the bed beneath Ed who was sucking on his chest and still moved his fingers inside him, prepping him. Eventually Oswald had enough and stopped his hand again. 

"Okay, I'm ready." He panted up at Ed, sweat on his forehead.

Ed looked down at him and bit his lip. "Are you sure? We can still sto-" 

"Stop." Oswald grinned. "I’m sure.” 

Ed nodded down at him and quickly pecked him on the mouth. “Okay. Just relax for me.” He told him, getting a nod from the boy underneath him, before slowly and carefully pushing himself inside, biting down harder again on his lip and making it bleed. Oswald dug his fingers into Ed’s back and breathed harshly against Ed’s chest until he was fully settled against him.

Oswald let out a giant breath and buried his head against Ed’s neck. “Fuck.” He whispered.

Ed looked down at him and kissed him on the forehead. “You okay?” He asked anxiously. But seeing Oswald smile up at him made him relax somewhat.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just give me a moment.” He gasped and Ed nodded, placing kisses all over his neck, chest and face to relax him. After a few minutes Oswald started squirming and tapped his back to get his attention. “Okay, I’m fine.”

Ed smiled and kissed him deeply before slowly moving his hips gently, back and forth until they both got the hang of it and he picked up the pace. 

They eventually fell into a rhythm they both enjoyed, kissing the entire time and smiling, sharing terms of endearment and sweet caresses. 

When it was time to finish, Ed kissed Oswald all the way through it, gasping against his mouth and stroking him until Oswald was wheezing loudly and Ed’s face was buried against Oswald’s neck biting down. 

They both collapsed on the bed, Ed’s body laying flat on top of Oswald’s, heavy and limp, tired from everything. Oswald couldn’t care less though. They both caught their breaths and Oswald stroked his hands softly over Ed’s sweaty back soothing him, Ed gently kissing Oswald’s sore neck. 

After a couple of minutes, Ed lifted himself up and rolled over on his back, pulling Oswald over to him to cuddle up with on his chest. They got comfy and pulled the blankets up over them to keep warm. 

“Wow...” Ed whispered with a lazy smile running his hands through Oswald’s soft and sweaty hair.

“Yeah, I know.” Oswald giggled against his chest. “We’re so doing that again sometime.” They both laughed and nodded fast, Oswald leaning up quickly to kiss him before getting comfy against his chest again and listening to his fast heartbeat. “I love you, Ed.” He whispered.

“I love you more Oswald.” Ed said with a smile.

“Not possible.” Oswald grinned, pinching his tummy.

“Try me.” Ed took hold of his hand and held it, both of them sighing contently and feeling themselves fall into sleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a date from home. Lee texts a lot about parties. The boys go to Barbara’s and share a New Years kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You honestly thought I was abandoning this?? Pfft don’t be silly ;) never ever ever will that happen.
> 
> Sorry I haven’t updated in WEEKS but I’ve been going through some personal issues. I assure you all though it won’t happen again! I’m so excited to be back where I belong ❤️
> 
> EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE WAIT YOURE WELCOME

The next few days were exciting, relaxing and fun filled. The boys spent lots of time cuddling in bed together, wearing fluffy socks Getrude had went out and bought them, and Gertrude danced along to all the Christmas music on the radio and tv. 

They even went outside and played in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, even having a half hearted snowball fight which resulted in poor Edward's glasses getting all frosty. 

Of course Barbara had texted them late one night when they were in the middle of a steamy make out session in bed, saying how she was having a New Years Party at her house and they absolutely had to go.

Oswald groaned miserably, sitting up on Ed's lap and reaching over for his phone which just wouldn't stop beeping. "Sorry."

Ed smiled up at him and sighed. "It's okay, these lips can wait." He grinned at him.

Oswald smirked back and scoffed down at his phone getting Ed's attention. 

"What's up?" He asked trying to look at his phone. Oswald handed it over instead and Ed's eyes went wide.

From Babs: 'plan boys: im having a party tomorrow night & you're both invited! yes ME I KNOW :D'

From Babs: 'anyways... new year party my house, say 9ish?? im having every1 over so dress 2 impress'

From Babs: 'ozzie ya don't gotta worry about zazzles cos he ain't cummin i promise ;) just u n ur boyfriend'

From Babs: 'this is gonna be LIT ive never done something like this before omg im having stage anxiety, brb gotta go pop some xanax'

From Babs: 'ok all good :)'

From Babs: 'REMEMBER TO SHOW UP! i need my gay arm candy remember ozzie!'

From Babs: 'plus you geta kiss under some fancy lights n fireworks xx'

From Babs: 'SEE YOU THERE!'

Ed just looked up at Oswald with raised eyebrows and handed him the phone back silently. "Uhm..."

"Yeah, uhm!" Oswald exclaimed throwing his hands up. "She just expects us to drop any plans we have for some stupid entertainment she has going on? My god, woman." He mumbled under his breath, cursing her. "What on Earth are you planning..." 

Ed sat up and Oswald shifted on his lap. "She's obviously excited. I mean, it's her first party, I'm sure she'll be sensible." He bit his lip nervously getting a deadpanned look from Oswald. He continued on anyway. "Either way! I think we should at least show up, just until the countdown. It could be kind of romantic..." he trailed off, mumbling into his ear. "Whadya think?" 

Oswald hummed for a moment before sighing and relenting. "Fine. But if she tries to get me to drink or do drugs then I'm out." He stated firmly.

"Aw, but babe! I was hoping to see you as a staggering mess." Ed grinned sarcastically making Oswald roll his eyes.

"Bite me." He scoffed.

"Oh, okay." Ed suddenly leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Oswald's neck making him yelp, then rolled him onto his back and started kissing him all over making him laugh.

"Get off me you vampire!" Oswald grinned trying to shove his heavy weight off himself.

"No way! Vampires need blood and I'm gonna suck the life out of you." He laughed.

Oswald yanked his hair so he was face to face with him. "I was kinda hoping you'd suck something else, to be honest." He grinned seductively at him making Ed gulp.

He kissed his lips softly and nodded clumsily. "Whatever you wish, Mr Penguin." He smiled innocently up at him before quickly diving underneath the covers and getting to work. 

 

When morning came they both smiled and squeezed each other tight, sharing good morning kisses. Honestly, it still seemed like a big dream for both of them. They still couldn't believe they were here in each other's arms at last, how did they both manage to get so lucky? 

Fate. That's what they always believed. 

Neither wanted to move or get out of bed but Oswald's stomach growled, making him groan and Ed laugh.

"Come on, up you get. I gotta get some food in you." Ed ordered already beginning to sit up.

"But I don't wanna..." Oswald whined, flopping on the bed and pulling the blanket over him. "I like it here." His voice was muffled under the blanket.

"Well I like it when you're not starving." Ed said matter of factly from where he stood by the bed with his arms crossed. He ripped the covers off his head and ignored Oswald's gasp, pulling him up by the arms gently and leading him out the room, ignoring all his protests about how he wants the bed back. Such a big baby. 

Oswald sulked and sat down at the dining table as instructed, making sure to glare at the back of Ed's head as he walked around the kitchen making breakfast. "This seat is cold." He wiggles his butt in the chair and over-dramatically shivered as if he were freezing cold. 

Ed turned around and glared at him. "Well I'll stick you in the oven then, maybe that'll warm you up?" He grinned sarcastically.

Oswald gulped and shook his head rapidly 'no'. 

"That's what I thought." Ed said firmly. Suddenly the kettle boiled and he poured water into a mug making some coffee, taking it over to Oswald. "Here, drink this. It'll warm you and make you feel more awake." He smiled more kindly.

Oswald cringed at the drink but took sips anyway. No point in wasting it, plus he does need an energy boost this morning. 

Ed went back into the kitchen to get his own drink and made Oswald a bowl of Fruit Loops too. As soon as he saw them his face lit up and he grabbed the bowl, shoving the colourful cereal in his mouth as fast as he could making Ed laugh. "I thought you might like those."

"Yuh-huh" Oswald mumbled around a mouthful of cereal, a content smile on his face making Ed's heart flutter as he sat across from him.

When he was done eating he drank the milk from the bowl and sighed happily, no longer looking grumpy. 

"Better?" Ed asked him with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"Much." He agreed with a smile and went on to sipping his coffee again. "Eugh." He then spat the drink back into the mug with a cringe. 

Ed rolled his eyes at his behaviour and decided to bring up the topic from last night. "So, about what Barbara said..." he started.

"Oh yeah. Her 'party' she's throwing." Oswald said with finger movements and rolled his eyes. "It's more like a rave, knowing her."

"Well we agreed we'd go for a little bit, remember?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "You still want to right? Because we don't have to." He slid his hand across the table and held Oswald's gently.

He sighed and squeezed back. "I did agree and I meant it. But like we said, I'm only staying until the countdown. So I can kiss you." He grinned leaning forward over the table to kiss Ed's cheek making him smile down at their hands with a blush and nod.

"Alrighty roo, then. I'll let Lee know."

"Why not Barbara?" Oswald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ed scoffed and threw his hands up. "Babe are you kidding me? I'd rather eat my own arm than willingly talk to her." Oswald tutted at his childish behaviour but he continued. "Besides, Lee talks to her so she'll pass the message along." 

"Why can't I just text Barbara?" Oswald asked confused.

Ed shrugged and took a drink of his coffee, not looking at him. Oswald stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"You just don't want me talking to her, do you?" He grinned.

Ed slammed his cup down on the table too hard, splashing it somewhat and threw his hands up again. "The woman's nuts!" He exclaimed making Oswald laugh. "She always tries to gets her red claws into you and doesn't let go." He demonstrates by softly sinking his own nails into Oswald's arms. "You're mine Oswald. She better remember that." He said lowly making Oswald's stomach flutter and breath quicken. 

"Oh I know..." he breathed and leaned forward for a kiss. But before their lips could touch they were interrupted by noise coming from down the hallway, signalling that Gertrude has gotten out of bed and was coming their way. They smiled and pulled apart, getting up to greet her a good morning.

She wrapped her arms around them both like usual, adoring the affection. "Good morning my little Kapelput and riddle boy." She smiled at them both, heading to the kitchen to make herself some tea. "Why don't you both go get ready for the day, yes? You boys should not be lounging around in such untidy clothes. You're much too handsome. Go put on something decent." She ushered them towards their room where they could get dressed and closed the door behind them. 

"This is too much work for one morning." Oswald groaned and looked over at the bed again with wide eyes. 

"No, don't even think about it. You're getting dressed." Ed said firmly. He looked into their closet and picked out some clothes for him with a smile. "Here, put this on." 

Oswald looked at the outfit and his whole face lit up. "Oh this'll be perfect for tonight!" 

"Exactly. Everyone will have eyes on you but know you belong to me and be so jealous. I love it." He grinned. 

"You're always so possessive." Oswald said with a grin, slipping into the jeans Ed got him for Christmas. The black skinnies with glitter up the sides. 

"I can't help it!" He threw his hands up and bit his lip. "I just care about you so much, I don't want you taken away from me." 

"And you won't ever have to worry about that." Oswald reassured him by softly kissing him, making him smile and hum. "Okay, shirt?"

"Oh right! This one." Ed pulled out a shirt he'd bought him, black with shimmery floral print all over the front. He also pulled out a leather jacket. "It's quite pretty like yourself." He smiled.

"Aw, you flatter me." Oswald smirked and put them on, walking to the mirror afterwards to check himself out. "I do look good." He said cockily. Seeing Ed's nod he grabbed a hairbrush and got to work styling it into something reasonably tidy. Once he was done he put on his signature black converse with the purple laces, tying the whole outfit together. 

"What a snack." Ed clicked his tongue making Oswald duck his head and huff a smile. 

"Whatever, ya big flirt you." He smirked walking past him towards the door. "Go get yourself ready." 

"Wait! What should I wear? You didn't pick for me..." Ed trailed off in a sad voice. 

Oswald took pity on him and sighed. He reached into the closet and found some skin tight denim jeans with ripped knees, a green button up shirt and a denim jacket. He also picked out some white converse and let him get himself ready. 

Ed eventually turned away from the mirror and towards him with raised eyebrows, a silent 'how do I look?' making Oswald smile devilishly. 

"Hello daddy." He grinned at Ed making him gulp and shift in place like a nervous blushing virgin, which he was far from. Oswald just laughed at his reaction.

"W-what?" He whispered with wide eyes.

"You heard me." Oswald whispered back. "Daddy." He was winding him up and taking such pride in seeing Ed's flushed reaction.

"Well yes I did." Ed cleared his throat and began to compose himself at last. "I just had to be sure. I never like to be wrong. Baby boy." He grinned.

It was Oswald's turn to gulp and he blinked rapidly. He wasn't expecting this to actually go anywhere. Damnit, his mother is right outside. They need to learn self control. Later, he tells himself. 

"Of-of course not. But it would seem that mommy is outside there, daddy." He pointed to the door and shrugged sadly shaking his head. "Maybe another time." He suddenly whips around and heads for the door, grinning behind himself, ignoring Ed's pleas.

"Wait, wait!" Ed tried to quickly reach out and grab him, they could continue their little... whatever it was in silence. He wants to kiss his boyfriend! But the slippery little minx had already left. Darn.

 

They were sitting in the living room on the couch watching tv and Ed's phone kept beeping every few minutes from a message he'd get from Lee. It'd been going on for several minutes now and it was quite annoying for the both of them. 

"Ugh, just put it on silent!" Oswald groaned after another message, burying his head into a couch pillow. 

"I wish I could but then she'd just start bugging you." Ed said going back to his phone to reply.

"She already is!" Oswald sat up and pointed towards the phone with a frown.

Ed tutted at him and continued to text back.

To Lee: 'No, please don't get Barbara to message Os. He's stressing out right now.'

From Lee: 'Aw man, I hope he's okay! I'll make sure everything goes through me, pinky swear.'

To Lee: 'Thanks Lee, you're the best. We'll see you tonight then!'

From Lee: 'Wouldn't miss it!'

Ed sighed and put down his phone at last, turning to Oswald with a big smile. "Good news."

Oswald's eyes widened in curiosity. "What is it?" 

"Lee's making sure Barbara's staying off your back for today, she won't bother you with texts or calls, anything. Lee is keeping her busy. You'll only see her crazy bitch ass tonight and we're only staying for a little while so does it even matter?" He shrugged lightly.

Oswald smiled and leaned forward resting his head on Ed's shoulder. "Thank you." He sighed. "I just wanna relax with you one last time this year." He laughed lightly, feeling Ed's arms wrap around him as they both got comfy on the couch. 

They continued to laugh at the tv, Ed pointing out all the scientific mistakes made wrong in The Big Bang Theory despite Oswald arguing that he's not even a physicist, yet Ed didn't even need to be because he's the cleverest man in Gotham and knows everything. Such a big ego. But it is true, Oswald proudly thinks. 

 

"How do I do this again?" Oswald asked over the pot.

"Just keep stirring until sauce is thicker." Ed instructed from where he was standing on the other side of the kitchen near the fridge making drinks.

"Okay." Oswald continued to stir the tomato and garlic sauce in the pot until it became thicker and smelled delicious then looked over towards the other pot with the boiled pasta. "Now do I add it to that pot?"

"No, you do this." Ed stopped making the drinks and helped drain the pasta then carefully pour it into the sauce pot, Oswald mixing it all up together. "Well done." He smiled down at him. 

"Thanks." Oswald smiled up at him with pride. They had decided to make dinner together but Oswald didn't have the best of cooking skills therefore Ed decided to teach him, and here they were in the middle of making spaghetti with some small glasses of, what Ed attempted to be mimosas, simply because he always thought they were quite fancy.

It was all very domestic, Oswald thought to himself with a happy smile glued to his face the entire time.

They sat at the dining table, Ed putting some candles down and they started eating, Oswald grinning the whole time. 

"I am sooo good." He said around a mouthful making Ed snort around his drink and splash downwards onto his chin and shirt. "Whoops."

Ed glared for a second before rolling his eyes and eating, this time with far more etiquette. 

"I've saved some for my mother, it's in the fridge. That's okay right?" Oswald spoke up once he swallowed.

"Yeah, it'll keep cool." 

"I've never cooked for her before. I mean, I've done it with her. But never for her, y'know? Because I didn't know how. I'd love to learn all about it, can you teach me it all?" He asked with a bright smile and wide eyes.

"Of course Os." Ed replied instantly leaning forward to place a kiss to his cheek. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this boy. Especially if it was something he wanted to do for his mother and needed some help with. 

"Thanks." He blushed and sipped on his drink. "Hmm, fruity." He said with raised eyebrows and sniffed it, looking at the orange drink inside the glass then sipping it again with a soft smile, clearly quite content with the drink.

"Um Os, I should warn you that those mimosas have alcohol in them." Ed said looking at him. 

"So that's what those sparkles were." He snorted. "Is that champagne?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded. "I don't know why I made them, to be honest. I just thought it could be fun, they were in the cookbook anyway." He shrugged halfhearted.

Oswald noticed him shift slightly though and started to grin. "Eddie dear, is this by any chance a... date? From home?" He reached over the table and took hold of Ed's hand rubbing his thumb back and forth, squeezing when he saw him blush. "Is that what this was really about?"

Ed bit his lip and looked at anywhere but him. "Um well. I mean... maybe?"

"Ed. If you wanted a romantic night with me, all you have to do is ask." Oswald smiled and leans over the table to kiss him, making him smirk. "You taste like spaghetti." He said childishly.

"Oh Os." Ed said with fond eyes. "What am I ever going to do with you?" 

"Keep me around?" Oswald asked hopefully.

Ed suddenly got down on one knee in front of him making Oswald's heart beat right out his rib cage, and took both his hands in his. "What you're looking at now?" He suddenly leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "It's just a little preview." He kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back, looking him in the eyes seriously with a small smile, most likely completely aware of Oswald's erratic heartbeat. 

Did he just propose without actually proposing? Goddamnit Nygma!

"I, uh, you just..." Oswald stuttered with wide eyes looking back at the floor where he previously was and to Ed smiling at him. He eventually just nodded slowly, not having any words to say, a blush creeping up his neck and having to bite his lip to hide his grin. If that wasn't one of the most romantic things to ever happen to Oswald, he doesn't know what is. 

They continued their date, as they were calling it, holding hands and smiling, sharing terms of endearment just like usual until they finished their meals and relaxed on the couch. They wanted to snuggle for a while and felt on the brink of falling asleep in each other's arms when suddenly Ed's phone beeped. He sighed lifting his head off the top of Oswald's where it was relaxed and reached into his pocket. 

It was a text from Lee and his eyes went wide, suddenly remembering their plans for tonight. Honestly he couldn't be bothered, he was so tired now, but he really would like to be able to kiss Oswald when the countdown to the New Year began and Oswald agreed he'd go too therefore he began to reply.

From Lee: 'Hey Ed, just checking in to say that the party here is all set up and looks kinda great. Barbara's went all out. There's fireworks lol.' 

To Lee: 'Oh god, don't let her burn anything down...'

From Lee: 'Haha! I won't, promise. People are coming around now, maybe head over in an hour if you're still interested? I decided to slip in some Queen and P@TD to play for you over the speakers :)'

To Lee: 'Lee you're amazing! Now I won't constantly have to listen to that pop crap Barbara and literally everyone else is into these days.'

From Lee: 'Oi! Don't be making fun of my Katy Perry!'

To Lee: 'Sowwwy... :('

From Lee: 'Forgiven <3 Now make yourself and your boyfriend pretty!'

With that, Ed put down his phone and turned to Oswald who was snuggling against his side playing with shirt and burying his nose in it, giving it sniffs. How precious!

"You okay there?" He said to him with a smile.

Oswald looked up at him with a calm face and nodded, going back to smelling his shirt. "Perfect."

"Are you smelling me?" Ed asked with a grin, not complaining at all.

"You weren't paying attention to me and I felt lonely." Oswald said in a sad voice. "But I find your scent very comforting." He hummed happily. 

Ed's mouth dropped open and his heart started fluttering widely. He feels comfortable when he can smell him? "Well then, you're taking all of my hoodies and shirts I hardly wear. They're yours." He said seriously.

"Really? You'd give me your clothes?" Oswald perked up. 

"Yes. If you're in class and stressed and I'm not there, at least you're wearing a hoodie that smells like me and hopefully that'll make you feel better." Ed said with a smile. He was suddenly tackled with an armful of tiny Oswald making him snort.

"Thanks Ed! You don't know how much this means." He said in a soft voice, suddenly looking down at his scarred hands. 

Ed caught on and held them in his, stroking his fingers softly. "Always here for you, remember that." He leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling back and just holding hands with him for a few moments. 

Eventually Oswald broke the silence. "What did Lee want?" 

"How'd you know it was her?" He raised an eyebrow cockily. "I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Ed, who else would text you at this time of night?" He said with a blank look. "I mean you're awesome and everything but you don't exactly have many people's phone numbers."

"Because I don't like those people!" He threw his hands up. "They talk trash and gossip, start drama and take screenshots and send dickpics." Ed cringed and shook his head. "The only person I want a dickpic from is you." He pointed at Oswald who laughed.

"Sure thing, I'll send nudes then, too." He joked but gulped and blushed seeing Ed's eyebrow raise. "Shush." 

"Ha, sorry." Ed smirked. "But Lee was just saying that the party is already set up and to come in about an hour. She wants us to dress pretty." He rolled his eyes. Oswald got excited for a moment, happy to be able to use his makeup, but his excitement died down when Ed dropped the bombshell. "Oh, she also has fireworks."

"What?!" He jumped up off the couch so he stood in front of Ed with his arms flailing about. "Who approved this?! I can assure you her psychiatrist did not." He huffed. "She's going to blow us all up."

Ed reached out his hands and pulled him closer. "We'll leave before she lights them. How about that? To hell with everyone else." He smirked making Oswald laugh. 

"Yeah, who cares if they die. We must save ourselves." He said sarcastically with a grin. 

"Right!" He sighed and stood up. "Now, let's get ready."

Oswald nodded and headed to the bedroom to continue getting ready for the night ahead. They were both already dressed so all they had to do was style their hair and Oswald had to apply makeup. 

He picked up his makeup kit and brushes and decided on a selection of black eyeshadow with glitter and black eyeliner, all to match his sparkly black jeans. Once he got to work he styled his hair so it sat forward on his face like spiky bangs, and feathered at the top. He was the true definition of a flamboyant goth. 

Ed styled his hair so it sat parted on one side and then they were ready. They checked each other out first with matching smirks before leaving the apartment, ready for the night ahead.

 

It was loud at the party, music blaring and people dancing. Alcohol getting passed around with some very questionable food. 

Barbara's house was really nice, it was on the nice part of Gotham, where all the upper class people lived, aka the rich people. It was practically a mansion, it had a massive yard and a pool in the back, the floor and staircase were marble and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. The furniture didn't look cheap either, that's for sure. Yet she was throwing a party. Where even where her parents? Did they approve? 

They walked around with wide eyes, looking out for either her or Lee when they spotted Lee by a drinks table. They quickly made their way over to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Took you boys long enough!" She said with a grin, speaking up over the music. Pop crap, ugh. 

"Well, we had to dress to impress." Oswald said giving a twirl.

"Wow, you look like Mr Fancy Pants tonight Oswald." She grinned. 

"Why, thank you Miss Thompkins." He smirked back. "Looking rather radiant yourself." He complimented her tight blue dress, black heels, curled black hair with red lipstick.

She blushed and threw her hair over her shoulder, looking over into the distance behind them both. "Thank you. I seem to be getting that a lot tonight." She was making heart eyes at one Jim Gordon who was casually chatting with some peers in the dance floor, but looked over at them, smiling sweetly back at Lee when he saw her looking.

Both boys grinned at her. "Aw, someone is smitten." Ed commented. 

"Shush!" She slapped his arm lightly with a slight blush. "So what if I am... He's a gentleman. And very handsome. I believe he's the one." She said with a smile.

"Well then, we wish you the best of luck." Ed said with a genuine smile. "We've seen you two together plenty of times and the way you two stare at each other, it's pretty gross, I won't lie." She snorted at that. "But it's also very romantic. Seeing a couple wrapped in each other's arms, it's a good thing. You know it's genuine." 

She put a hand on his arm and squeezed. "Thank you Edward. You're so supportive, I appreciate your honesty." She said with a smile and looked back over towards Jim again with a blush. "And I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He said cockily making Oswald roll his eyes. 

Suddenly there was a body next to theirs and Lee was all gooey eyed, no longer paying them any attention. 

"I missed you." She whispered to Jim who was now standing with them.

"I was only gone for five minutes." He smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek softly.

"Still." She pouted at him playfully. 

Wow, they sound an awful lot like us two, both boys thought. Are we really that cheesy? 

Because if so... then that's absolutely adorable! We're the best gay couple, nobody's better than us, they both thought too. 

"I won't disappear again then, I promise." Jim said sincerely. "You're all mine for tonight. And I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you when the countdown begins." He whispered in her ear making her smile.

"Good." She nodded then turned towards both boys who were pretending not to listen, turning in the opposite direction and looking out into the crowd of dancing people. "Oh, my apologies. Jim, these are my friends." She got both boys attention again and began to introduce them. "Jim, this is Ed and this is Oswald. Guys, this is Jim." She introduced them with a bright smile. 

They all shook hands and Jim took the time to speak up. "Cool look." He pointed towards Oswald's makeup and clothes. "Are you planning on being a makeup artist or stylist or something. Because you're really good at it. Or is it just a hobby?" He asked politely.

Oswald stood confidently with a big grin. "Why thank you. No, I'm not planning on going into any makeup career. I actually plan on opening my own club, that's the big goal in the future." 

"Wow, really?" He said with wide eyes. "Well when you do, make sure to remember me and hopefully I can get a free drink or two?" He asked with a mischievous grin. 

Oswald laughed and thought for a moment. "Hmm... I'd have to give it some thought. You seem pretty nice and complimented my sense of style, that's gonna win me over a little bit." He said with a smirk. 

Jim fist bumped and high fived him playfully. "Yas!" Oswald snorted at his behaviour and Lee just rolled her eyes. 

They all hung out by the drinks bar for a while, talking and laughing, the boys deciding to take drinks for themselves, not enough to get drunk but just to have and hold. 

Though mixed with the mimosas they had earlier and the fact that they were surrounded by people who were drinking like they were thirsty, they eventually and unintentionally started picking up more cups than originally planned, getting a little tipsy in the process. 

They were swaying along with some of the music, despite Ed's complaining. Jim was talking to them about football and though neither had any idea what any of it meant because neither were athletic, they nodded along and tried their best to understand, yet Jim seemed to catch on.

"You guys have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He smirked at them.

Oswald laughed around his cup and casually started drinking it.

"Not a fucking clue." Ed blurted out making Oswald spit take into the cup. Jim snorted and waved it off.

"It's alright, I tend to get carried away." He mumbled embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

Lee spoke up and rubbed his back. "Aw, I think it's adorable how excited you get." She grinned at him making him smile lovingly at her. 

"Thanks Lee." He played with her hair and they started being all cute and mushy together. 

Suddenly ‘I Want To Break Free' came on and Ed grabbed Oswald, startling him into dropping his cup and it splashing near his shoes. 

"Watch it Ed!" He complained.

"Sorry, but listen!" He put a finger up and Oswald's face lit up. 

"Queen!" He shouted excitedly and they both jumped up and down happily. 

Ed dragged Oswald onto the dance floor and they began dancing, holding hands and spinning, the alcohol lowering their inhibitions so they wouldn't care about anyone else, and they started singing loudly. 

"I want to break free!" Oswald sang into a pretend microphone.

"I want to break freeee!" Ed sang throwing up his arms.

They held each other and continued singing and dancing, mocking everyone else's attempts at dancing, saying how boring they were with their swaying. 

"I'm falling in love!" They both sang together and kissed quickly, laughing afterwards. 

When the song eventually finished they went over to the drinks bar again to find Jim and Lee in a makeout session so they quickly grabbed a drink each and fled the scene. They went a walk around the large house, literally every room filled with people. Barbara's really outdone herself. They don't even recognise half these people. Do they even go to their school? Some look like they belong in college! 

They were walking through what looked like a back door to a garden, probably the back yard, when they saw it. A girl sitting outside in the grass, near enough alone where the old dead plants where, talking to them. She was wearing a green dress with floral print on it and her hair was fiery red, down to her waist. 

Ivy.

They looked to each other and shook their heads, heading through the garden and towards the young girl, shivering from the cold. How is she not freezing?

They cleared their throat when they stood above her and she looked up startled. 

"Pengy! Riddle boy!" She said with a smile as she stood up, leaning forward to give them tight hugs. "What are you doing here?"

They both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here Ivy?!" Oswald exclaimed. "This party is for older people. You're too young, you're only sixteen." 

"He's right Ivy, you should go home. Want us to take you?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Ugh, I don't need babysitters." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm old enough. I don't drink alcohol. Unlike some people..." She grinned at them both and they got flustered. "Exactly. So technically I'm the mature one." She booped their noses making them huff.

"Well... at least get a jacket!" Oswald retorted at last, trying to be firm.

"Aw, is my big bwuva trying to be all protective?" She cooed at him making him glare. "I have one, it's over there." She pointed to her black trench coat which was currently on top of a pile of dead plants. 

"Uhm..." Ed said.

"I'm trying to warm up the roses. They don't like the cold." She sighed.

"Right." Ed nodded unsympathetically. 

"You don't care." She said with a frown.

"Not really, no." He raised an eyebrow.

When Oswald saw her take in a deep breath and suck in her bottom lip, he tried to take hold of the situation. He didn't want the poor girl bursting into tears. 

"It's okay Ivy. He just doesn't understand nature like you do. A lot of people don't. You have a connection unlike any other. And if you think the plants don't like the cold, then I believe you." He said reassuringly.

He honestly could never tell if what she said was true, she had some rare mysterious gift in which she could talk to nature, or if it were just plain delusion, but either way he'd let the girl live her life the way she wanted. She wasn't hurting anyone. People actually tend to hurt her, and that wasn't right. 

"Thank you Pengy." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek making him grin. 

"But for now, why don't we just get you back inside okay? We can leave your jacket if it makes you feel better, but if you stay out here you'll get cold too." He rubbed her freezing arms trying to get some warmth back into them.

After thinking for a moment, she nodded and took Oswald's offered hand like usual, walking back towards the house with him. Ed tutted along side of them unimpressed, getting a glare from Oswald. A silent 'shut up before I whack you'. 

It's not that Ed didn't like Ivy. He did in fact care for the girl a lot. She was sweet. Sure, he wasn't as close with her as Oswald was. The two were like brother and sister at times. He was always looking out for her and caring for her whenever possible, putting up with whatever nonsense she came out with. Ed looked out for her too, if the time really called for it. After all, she was still a young girl who needed friendship just like anybody else and they considered her a friend after all this time.

It's just, he never understood the whole obsession with plants. He doesn't necessarily care for plants all that much, he doesn't own any. Sure, they're good for the environment and stuff, plus they can be romantic and pretty. But when she acts like she's related to them or friends with them or can hear their thoughts, it gives him the heebie jeebies. He's constantly questioning her sanity. But whatever pleases her.

They all arrived back in the warmth of the house, sighing in contempt. Ivy turns to them with a smile.

"Are you boys going to kiss at midnight?" She says clapping her hands.

They both blushed and nodded. 

"It's a great way to start the new year." Ed comments, looking down at Oswald. 

Oswald smiled up at him and brought him down into a hug. "Eddie, that's so romantic." Ed hugged back with a full smile, squeezing his waist tight.

Ivy sighed watching them, then looked down at her shoes. "And I'm all alone."

They broke apart and looked at her with frowns. 

"Ivy, you want to kiss someone?" Oswald asked.

She nodded with a shrug. "Maybe. I dunno. Might be fun."

Ed looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who would you kiss then?" 

Ivy smirked to herself and glanced around the room curiously then looked back towards her feet. "Well earlier someone caught my eye. I wouldn't mind going up to 'em and asking..." 

"What does he look like?" Ed asked with a grin. 

Ivy's grin got wider and she bit her lip. "Long blonde hair. Half blue, half pink. Covered in tattoos, too." 

"Now that's a look!" Oswald said with wide eyes and a smile, clearly excited by the fashion choice.

"I never knew you'd be into guys with long coloured hair." Ed laughed. "I always pictured them being dressed in floral patterns with a flower crown in his head.

"Don't judge a book based on it's cover." Oswald scolded.

Ivy nodded along with Oswald. "Exactly! Which is why I'm telling you you've both been wrong." Seeing their confused faces she laughs. "The reason this person has long hair is because this person is a girl..." she mumbled, face flushed.

The boys were both taken aback by that. They had no idea. 

"Well then, go ahead and get some?" Ed said with an awkward smile. 

Oswald snorted. "What he means to say is", he said rolling his eyes, "we're happy for you, so go ask that girl." He said with a smile.

Ivy clapped her hands and hugged them both tight. "Thank you! I knew you'd understand." 

"Well duh, we're the biggest gays around town." Oswald said throwing his hands up. "And the most fabulous." He said grinning.

Ed laughed with him, used to his antics. Ivy just booped him on the nose again. 

"That's true." She looked around the room before shrugging and smiling. "I guess I'll go find her."

"Good luck!" They both greeted her as she ran off, a massive grin plastered to her face.

"Just when you think that girl couldn't be filled with more surprises, she does it again." Ed laughed.

Oswald was about to speak up when some rock music started playing over the speakers, the boys smiling and heading to the dance floor to start singing and dancing again. They still had the alcohol in their system so they were still at the point where they didn't care how ridiculous they looked, jumping and singing and spinning. 

They did that for several songs, even the crappy pop songs, until a slow song came on and they decided to slow dance. It reminded them of the time they slow danced together at Zsasz's party and shared their first kiss together. Except this time they're not going to be a couple of fumbling idiots who'll try to pretend it meant nothing. 

They looked at each other with a smile, both remembering the same thing. Ed then leaned down and kissed him softly with a sigh. 

"Better than last time?" He asked against his lips.

"Much." Oswald grinned and put his head on his chest as they continued to slow dance. 

Once the song finished they pulled apart but continued to look at each other. Ed took Oswald's hands in his and rubbed the back of his rough fingers softly, smiling fondly. 

"I want you to know I really do love you." He said sincerely.

Oswald's eyes went wide and his breath hitched. "I-I know that." He smiled. "Why the big declaration of love?" He grinned. 

"I just like to tell you, that's all." He smiled. "And I want you to go into this new year knowing that. I want us to start a brand new year from scratch, together in each other's arms, as it should be. For the rest of our lives, Oswald." He said getting in closer to whisper into his face where only he could hear him. "Is that okay?" 

Oswald's breath came in short pants and his heartbeat raced with excitement. "Yes, of course that's okay!" He said bringing his hands up to his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart smiling at each other, they suddenly heard a voice coming from near them. 

"Ugh, same some for the countdown boys." Barbara's sickly sweet voice said as she approached them and wrapped an arm around each of them. "You both look fancy. Especially you Ozzie, loving the makeup." She pulled back and looked him up and down with a grin.

"Thanks Barbara." Oswald said with a smirk. "Love your place, it's huge." 

"Yeah, where's your parents? Don't they need to be here to make sure that their very own furniture doesn't get ruined inside their very own house in which they pay for?" Ed teased her like usual. 

Her jaw grinds slightly but otherwise she stays calm, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's bothering her. "They're away for the weekend, they own an apartment up in Metropolis and go there during holidays and special occasions. The city has lots of entertainment for them to enjoy in which they don't like here." She says stubbornly.

"Like getting away from you?" Ed grins getting a nudge from Oswald.

"No, like spas and massage suits, you ding dong." She snapped. "Besides, it works in my favour. They get what they want and I get what I want, the whole place to myself to do this." She gestures all around her to the swarm of people.

"You've really pulled it off Barbara." Oswald says approvingly.

"Thank you Ozzie." She says proudly. "Be sure to stick around, we've got a major surprise." She grinned.

"Oh, is that the fireworks?" Oswald's asked eyes, wide. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" 

"Why would it be dangerous, honey?" She asked casually. "I've got some hot and clever college boys to come help us out." She winked.

Ed just glared at her for that.

"Do they know what they're doing? You're not going to blow the place up right?" Oswald asked skeptically.

"Darling relax! They're studying engineering." She patted his cheek softly.

The thought somewhat calmed both the boys, at least they'll have some people here who know something about wiring and electricity. Not some amateur like Barbara who sticks forks in toasters.

"Okay then." Oswald sighed.

"Good." 

She then had to leave because she had to make sure the drinks were being refilled and the boys were left standing alone. 

They walked over to a couch that felt like sinking into a fluffy cloud because it was so comfy and just relaxed for the longest time, cuddling and talking, heads bobbing along to music and singing on the couch drunkenly. 

They must have stayed there for quite a while because suddenly the music turned off and the tv went on, a live broadcast filming the clock tower outside the GCPD as the seconds went down from 60. Everyone started counting as it got closer to 0.

Ed turned to Oswald and took his hands smiling at him. "I love you."

"You say that a lot." Oswald laughed. "But I love you too."

Ed nodded and squeezed his hands. 

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" 

Everyone starts cheering and clapping and couples were leaning in to kiss each other. 

Ed held Oswald by his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, not breaking it for several moments. He wanted this one to be a great way to start the new year. 

When they pulled apart both their cheeks were flushed and they laughed like idiots into each other. 

"Wow, like always." Oswald grinned. 

Ed snorted and kissed him on the forehead, earning a poke in the belly. They looked around the room and caught sight of Tabitha and Barbara going at it against a wall, yikes. Jim and Lee were cuddling on a couch romantically, aw. And then they caught sight of Ivy. She had her arms wrapped around some tall, funky, bright coloured girl with pink and blue ponytails, wearing shorts and rollerblades. What the fuck? But they looked happy so who cares. 

The boys were about to lean back against the couch and relax again when suddenly they heard massive whirring noises and explosions. Oswald nearly jumped right out the seat terrified, but Ed grabbed him and wrapped his long arms around him protectively, ducking his head under his chin. He looked around for the source of the noise thinking it was something dangerous that could hurt them when he realised it's just the fireworks. He sighed and released the death grip he had on the poor boy. 

"It's okay Os, it's just the fireworks." He smiled at a wide eyed Oswald.

Oswald blinked rapidly before registering that it was in fact the fireworks and not some kind of bomb that went off. He smiled at Ed widely. "You protected me. We didn't know if that were fireworks or bombs or anything bad at first, but you protected me." He said with kind eyes.

"Yeah, well... it's my job to protect you." Ed said with a small smile. "I'd hate if anything were to ever happen to you. I'd never forgive myself." He sighed and took Oswald's hands, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss them. 

Oswald's eyes were watering and his heart was beating wildly. "How can you be such the perfect man?" He said breathlessly. 

They both laughed and kissed each other, bickering over who's more perfect than who until they both grew extremely tired and decided to go home.

 

Their bed had never felt more comfortable. With the dancing putting strain on Oswald's sore leg and the alcohol hurting Ed's head, they both wanted to sleep for five million years. 

They turned to each other and Oswald shifted so his head was on Ed's chest, his favourite sleeping position. Ed wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Os?" Ed whispered in the dark. "I had a really good time tonight. You make me happy."

Oswald buried his head in Ed's chest and inhaled. "Me too. I'm always happy when I'm with you." Feeling Ed sigh he smiled. "Goodnight Ed."

"G'night Os." He kissed the top of his head and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sure do love their cupcakes and Harry Potter. A familiar face reappears. Planting flowers isn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler chapter bc I’ve been busy recently. I hope ya enjoy! 
> 
> Also, there will be some drama ahead with a certain character so prepare yourself ;)

It had been a couple of weeks since the party and there was still a chill in the air. Both boys planned on going out shopping but Ed insisted he wrap his boyfriend up warm and toasty.

"We're not going out until I see you dressed like a burrito." Ed stated firmly, wrapping Oswald up in a woolly scarf and thick jacket with gloves. 

"But I'm already wearing a jumper." Oswald whined, getting a glare in return. He stomped his foot and tried to pull away. "I'm fine, stop fussing."

Ed didn't listen and continued to fix his clothes. When he was done he finally pulled away and smiled down. "There you go."

Oswald huffed and left their bedroom walking towards the front door, Ed trailing behind him whilst putting on his own jacket and scarf.

"Now can we go?" Oswald moaned up at him with a bored look.

"Yes." Ed grinned down at him and opened the door for Oswald to walk through first, like the gentleman he is.

"Thank you." Oswald smiled up at him, getting one in return. 

When they both headed out the building, Ed held his hand tightly.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Ooh! There's a really cute bakery that sells cute looking cupcakes." Oswald grinned.

"How can cupcakes be cute?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because! They put stickers on them, like cats and dogs." Oswald said enthusiastically. "Also superheroes."

Ed rolled his eyes grinning and nodded, getting dragged along the way, listening to Oswald rant happily about all the different kinds of cakes and baked goods he's excited to see. 

Once they finally reached the bakery, Oswald ran through the front door, Ed trailing behind him. 

"Look!" Oswald said pointing to all the shelves. 

Ed's eyebrows went up as he took in his surroundings. Sure enough, there were cakes and cupcakes on display, a variety of different colours and designs. There were also cinnamon buns and donuts. How have they never been here before?

"Okay, I understand your excitement." He said with a big smile. 

"I knew you would." Oswald said cockily. "Now let's buy!" He looked at all the cakes on display with a grin, beckoning Ed over to him when he saw what he wanted. It was a selection of cupcakes and they had cute decorative penguins on them. 

"Oh god." Ed laughed as Oswald put several of them in a bag and took them to the checkout. "Please don't." He groaned with a smile.

"I can and I will." Oswald said seriously and payed for them. "You'll appreciate them later when you're hungry."

Ed rolled his eyes and they both left, Oswald carrying the big bag filled with a dozen cupcakes. 

They walked around town chatting about anything and everything. After about ten minutes, Ed saw the bookstore he loves to go to and grabbed Oswald's hand, dragging him along. 

"Come on, I want to see if there's anything worth reading today." He persisted.

"Hold on! My little legs can only go so fast." Oswald said as he was getting pulled quickly. 

Ed looked back at him and let go of his hand, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Oswald smiled up at him. 

When they entered the bookstore, Ed took off running around the stalls with a childish smile, Oswald shaking his head at him.

Oswald sat down on one of the seats as Ed continued to stroll around. He watched him as he entered the fiction section and clap his hands excitedly.

"Oh my god Oswald. Look what I have here!" Ed grabbed the book and ran towards him, shoving the book in his face. "Go on, read it!" He yelled happily.

Oswald looked at the book and his eyes went wide. It was the newest Happy Potter addition, the play they were both dying to go see. 

"Harry Potter and The Cursed Child." Oswald said with a smile. "I've been dying to see this." He said flipping through the pages.

"I know, me too." Ed grinned. "Maybe one day we'll be able to", he said hopefully, "but for now we can read the book instead. I'll go buy it." He said standing up and walking towards the checkout. 

When he payed they both got up to leave, Ed keeping the book in the bag close to his chest. 

They went wherever their feet took them, eventually ending up in the playground where they usually sit. They headed over to the swings and started swinging slowly, feeling content.

"I'd see if you wanted to swing higher than me but I'm far too superior when it comes to physics." Ed said cockily.

"Ah yes, you bested me." Oswald said sarcastically. "I don't understand science therefore my capability to swing is compromised. I will probably lose control and float off into space, gravity teaching me a valuable lesson on the way. That our feet must always be on the ground." He said with a grin making Ed laugh.

"That's true. And also due to the fact that you're scared of heights." He said with a grin making Oswald gasp.

"I am not!" He said pouting. "I just... y'know. Like the ground better." He mumbled to himself making Ed laugh harder. "Penguins are flightless birds, for your information." He huffed.

"You're adorable." He smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek affectionately. Oswald blushed at first but then composed himself, sitting up straight and lowering his voice slightly, puffing out his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am manly are tough and you should be scared of me." He said trying to sound serious.

"Yes, I'm totally terrified of the squishy 5'6 boy who loves to get spooned from behind as I play with your hair." Ed grinned, making Oswald blush and scoff.

"Shuddup..." he murmured quietly. 

Suddenly Ed got off his swing and stood in front of Oswald, taking his face in his hands. "Make me." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Fine I will." Oswald said sternly and leaned forward to kiss him for several seconds. "There, much better." He said as he pulled back, watching a speechless Ed flutter his eyes back open. Ed only nodded his head dumbly, stroking his fingers back and forth on his cheeks.

After a while of hanging in the park, they decided to finally head home, hating the cold and feeling desperate to dive into bed, eat cakes and read the new book. 

However, just as they were passing a nearby liquor store, Ed froze and took in a deep breath, clutching Oswald's hand tightly. He could recognise the back of that head anywhere.

"Os." He whispered with a shaking voice.

"Ed, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Oswald noticed to tension in him and ran his hands over his face and body, trying to exam if anything was wrong. He took note of Ed's staring, looking back to see where his eyes were gazing intently. "Hold on, is that..." he murmured to himself.

"Yes." Ed gulped. "It's him." He whispered timidly. "My father." 

Oswald took his hand tightly and ran his thumb back and forth soothingly. "Ed, it's okay." He said when he noticed his breathing get faster. "We'll go now, okay?" He said trying to pull him along. It was providing challenging though, as Ed refused to move, his body in shock and refusing to cooperate.

He blinked slightly and looked over towards Oswald, trying to be more aware of his surroundings. As he slowly began to walk with him, neither noticed the man turning around and spotting them, beginning to head quickly out the store with a large bag filled with alcohol and cigarettes.

As Ed was slowly moving at a steady pace, listening to Oswald's sweet compliments, he began to calm down. He released a long and heavy breath, feeling himself relax. 

It was all over as soon as it began though, as he felt a strong and painfully familiar tight grip on his shoulder, stopping him and whipping him around quickly. His breath hitched as his hand got torn away from Oswald's, coming face to face with his long abandoned father. He reeked of cigarette smoke and had that strong waft of beer on his breath and he got in close to his face and growled. 

"Well well, long time no see, eh boy?" He said with a low voice and narrowed eyes, still clutching tightly to his shoulder, sure enough to leave bruises. "Where the hell have you been all this time, eh?"

Ed tried to take a step back but was held firmly in place. "I-I, uh..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say and the reaction it would cause. "Y'know..." He pathetically mumbled, not making eye contact. 

Suddenly his father gripped him by the chin and forced his head to face him, staring into his eyes. "Oh I do know. You've been shacking up with this pigeon boy and his crazy mother, haven't you?" he spat in his face.

"Hey, get your filthy hands off him!" Oswald yelled and tried to pull Ed away, all the while slapping and punching the man's hand to try and release him. 

Suddenly he turned his mad eyes on Oswald, releasing Ed and slapping Oswald hard right across the face, making him yelp in pain and his nose bleed. 

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to tell me what to do, when you've done nothing more that turn my boy into a faggot and steal him away from me!" He yelled at Oswald aggressively.

Ed gasped at the altercation and tried to wipe away Oswald's blood with his scarf. He looked at his father with hate in his eyes and yelled back. "You can't do this! Not anymore. I am not your son!" He growled at him. "Never have been. Never will be." 

The man suddenly grabbed Ed by his jacket and pinned him tightly against the brick wall, spitting in his face. "You do not say that to me, understand?! How dare you disobey me, I made you! You better show me some damn respect!" He shook Ed violently, banging him against the wall to try and make his point. "You'll come home immediately, leave this fantasy world behind and I'll show you what it means to be a real man. Not some sideshow circus freak who is away with the fairies!" 

Oswald finally composed himself and used all the strength in his small body to blow punch after punch on the man's back, kicking at his legs and trying to drag him back by his shirt. "Let him go you psychopath!" He screamed as loud as he could.

The man shoved Ed against the wall one last time before turning on Oswald, grabbing him by the back of his hair and getting in close to his face. "If you dare interfere again, I will personally break your other leg, you cripple. You got that?!" His grip was unrelenting on his hair, squeezing his fist tightly.

Oswald winced in pain for a moment before growling and literally spitting in his face. "Fuck. You." He grinned up at him.

He released his tight grip on the smaller boy and ran his hand over his face, trying to wipe away all the saliva with a cringe. Just as he was about to dive on him again, Ed saw the opportunity to quickly reach into his father's back pocket where he knew from past experience he kept a switchblade. He flicked it open and fast as he could and jammed the thing into his back. 

He knew it wouldn't do much as his father was bigger built and tough, therefore managing to just reached around and pull the blade out his back with a now bloody hand and began to reach for Ed again. But Ed's quick reflexes kicked in and he ran under his arm to Oswald's side. The man's punch ended up getting delivered against the brick wall rather that where Ed's face was supposed to be, making him clutch his hand and groan in pain. 

Ed grabbed Oswald's hand tightly again and began to quickly run down the street, all the while screaming at the man as loud as he could and with all the anger and hate in his voice. "You stay away from us! Forever! You absolute monster!" He gasped as they began to run faster that they ever could, Oswald paying no attention to the pain in his leg, the adrenaline making him feel no discomfort at all for the time being. 

They saw the man narrow his eyes at them, most likely wanting to follow them, but he was still clutching his bruised and bloody hand. It's not like he would catch them anyway, they're younger and healthier therefore they're able to sprint quite easily, even Oswald. The man was dirty and overweight, most likely with alcohol in his system, which would result in him probably staggering. 

As they turned round a corner no longer able to see him, they began walking as quickly as they could in the direction of their home, hearts hammering in their chest and lungs sore from the running.

As they quickly entered the building and sprinted upstairs to the apartment, Ed began to tear up, stopping just as they were at their door. He put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. Oswald sat down on his knees in front of him and stroked his legs comfortingly as he cried. 

"It's okay Ed, he won't find us. We're safe, I promise." He said soothingly, sitting beside him on the floor and wrapping his arms tightly around him, placing delicate kisses to his head and cheeks. "I love you." He whispered, making Ed turn around and wrap his arms around him, burying his face into his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to be apart of that." 

Oswald rocked him back and forth gently, running his hands through his hair like he knew he enjoyed. "Don't apologise. I can take care of myself." He leaned back to look in his eyes. "I'm small but feisty." He grinned.

Ed laughed breathlessly and pulled back to wipe at his own eyes. "I know you are." He smiled to himself.

"Well then, you don't need to worry about me." He said with a soft voice. "What we need to be focusing on is you and how to make you feel better." He continued to run his hands through his hair.

"Honestly, all I want to do right now is relax in bed. Will you join me?" He asked with a quiet voice. 

Oswald sighed deeply and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Ed smile. "Always." 

They both began to sit up and Ed rubbed at his eyes again, trying to compose himself before they went inside. He didn't want Gertrude to see him in such a state as she was watching some tv. She'll never stop worrying and fussing. 

They both finally entered and made a line to head to their room, not once looking back at where Gertrude was sitting on the couch.

"Hello my boys! How was shopping?" She asked them as they were about to enter their room.

"Oh, it was great mother. Don't you worry." He said with a cheerful voice, before closing the door. 

Ed groaned and collapsed straight onto the bed, not bothering with taking off his shoes or jacket. He must have been exhausted as he seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Oswald sighed and carefully took his shoes off for him and gently turned him on his back so he could unbutton his jacket and slip it off. He left him in his clothes before doing the same and hopping into bed beside him. He wrapped and arm around him to keep him safe and secure, watching over him with soft eyes.

He couldn't settle his own mind though. All the trauma and flashbacks came at him full force. Remembering all those years ago when Ed would show up at school with his head hung low. When he'd whimper if someone raised their voice or got too close. When he'd wear thick jumpers during gym class to hide the fact that he was covered in bruises and cuts. And when he'd show up to Oswald's apartment in tears after a rough beat down from his father, blood dripping from his nose or mouth.

That awful man has no business being in Ed's life. He's nothing like him. Ed is kind, pure and generous. That man is rude, homophobic and violent. 

He was better off dead in a gutter or locked up in a cell in Blackgate. Honestly, both boys had basically forgotten he even existed considering they never talk about him, think about him and Ed hasn't lived in that hellhole for years now. 

So when he showed up in that store and confronted them, it was as if nightmares had come true. Which honestly it was. 

Oswald kissed the top of Ed's head, watching him breath in and out slowly as he slept. He hoped Ed would have good dreams, or even not dream at all. He'd be devastated if he started having nightmares about this again.

He snuggled in closer to him and tightened his grip around his waist, shutting his eyes and began to fall asleep too.

 

They were woken up a few hours later by a knock on their bedroom door, hearing Gertrude say it's time for dinner. Oswald stirred awake and gently rubbed his hand up and down Ed's side, trying to wake him. 

He saw Ed's eyes flutter open before he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. 

"No no, don't hide." Oswald said softly, trying to pull the blanket back. "You don't like it when I hide in there, so I won't allow you to do the same." He heard Ed grunt and pull the covers away from his face. He looked up towards Oswald and tried to smile, his eyes all puffy from the crying he'd done earlier.

"Sorry." He grinned and tried to sit up, Oswald helping him as he was still exhausted and weak. 

Oswald knew it was just mental exhaustion. He was feeling so down and depressed that it was showing physical symptoms. They'd been down this road plenty of times before. All he had to do to bring Ed out of this funk was do what he does best; stay by his side until he feels better, don't leave him alone. 

"Come on, let's go eat, I'm sure you're hungry." He said with a smile, helping him out of bed. "Then we can eat the cupcakes and read your book." 

Ed nodded happily at that. "Okay. Thank you." He smiled.

"Anytime." Oswald grinned and held his hand leading out the room. When they reached the dining table Gertrude had laid out soup for them. They sat down with her and began eating, Gertrude making conversation.

"Did you boys have a nice nap?" She asked with a smile. "I wanted to wake you an hour ago but you were both sleeping so peacefully." She said happily.

"Yes mother, we did." Oswald said with a forced smile.

"We just tired ourselves out with all the shopping." Ed butted in. 

"Yeah, that." Oswald agreed determinedly.

She gave them both a look, questioning whether she believed them or not, but smiled and let it go. "Well alright then. Don't push yourselves too much." 

"We won't mother, promise." Oswald smiled and linked his pinky with hers, making her smile.

"So, what did you boys buy?" She looked between them, going back to eating her soup.

"I bought cupcakes." Oswald said happily. "Although they may be a bit squished..." he murmured to himself, thinking back on the street fight and how some of his food got bashed around in the bag. Still edible though, that's all that matters.

"And I bought the newest Harry Potter book." Ed nodded. "It's a play." 

"Ooh, how exciting!" Gertrude gasped. "Is this play something you can see on stage?" 

"Well yeah, but it's over in Metropolis." Ed said with a small frown. "We'd have to save up money to buy tickets and travel over there by train." He looked to Oswald who nodded along with him.

"Well maybe if you save up enough money, you could go." She said happily. "Take the book with you." 

Oswald grinned at her. "Maybe, mother. One day."

Gertrude smiled pleased before narrowing her eyes. Oswald was wondering what was wrong when she suddenly gasped. "My poor boy, you have a bruise on your face!" She exclaimed unhappily. "What on Earth has happened?" 

They boys both now realised what she was talking about, only now Ed noticing the slight purple around his left eye from the hard slap his father gave him, and Oswald feeling slight pain there. 

"Oh, nothing mother. Don't you worry. I just slipped outside, there's still some ice." He lied with a smile on his face.

"Oh my, you must be more careful! So delicate and fragile, you still are." She sighed sadly. 

"I will, mother. I promise." He reassured, getting a nod in return. 

He went back to his eating, watching as Ed and Gertrude talked about whatever they wanted. He kept his gaze on Ed for a while, smiling at him when he looked over, getting one in return which always made his heart flutter.

He knew the smiles Ed was putting on his face were completely fake, how could he be happy at this time? 

They were having such a good day together and yet it was all over in a matter of seconds. That awful man has such negative energies, that's for sure. He brings everything and anyone around him down to such low points. 

After a while of eating, Gertrude announced she was going to get dressed up as she was going over to a friend's home for some chitchat. They both said their goodbyes, happy to have the house to themselves and went to chill on the sofa. Ed put his head on Oswald's lap, humming happily when he felt fingers going through his hair. He turned and looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"What a great day, eh?" He said sarcastically getting a tut from Oswald.

"Let's just forget about it, Ed. He's not worth our time and thoughts. He's history." Oswald tried to encourage him but Ed just sighed and sat up, looking at him with a frown.

"That's what I thought! I thought he'd be long gone now, or dead." He said frustrated. "Why now, of all times, does he have to pop back into my life? Just when I'm finally happy and settled down. He always has a way of messing me up and it's not fair!" He shouted while tugging on his hair. 

Oswald pulled his hands out from his hair and held them firmly. "It's a horrible thing, I know Ed. But look at it this way, you finally managed to stand up to him. He knows now that you're completely done with him and he'll never have you back in his life again." He said with a comforting smile.

Ed bit his lip and nodded. "I'm sure you're right. I mean, it did feel nice to tell him off for once..." he murmured with a small grin. 

Oswald grinned back at him. "Of course it did. You're no longer the little boy who has to be scared of him and bossed around. You're a free man." He said enthusiastically making Ed relax, clearly realising the good part of this situation.

"I am!" Ed said with a big smile.

Oswald nodded and leaned forward to kiss his forehead one last time before getting up. He quickly ran into the bedroom and grabbed the new book, sitting down beside Ed again and looking at him excitedly. "Shall we?" He nodded towards it.

Ed grinned and took the book from him, flipping it over to the first page. "I thought you'd never ask." He grinned and began reading aloud.

 

Things were better by the next day. The boys had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, talking about the event and vowing to forget about it, something they've always been good at dealing with. They also talked about random stuff which made them happy until they fell asleep. They ended up sleeping in because they were so tired, not waking up until noon, all due to the fact that Oswald's phone wouldn't stop beeping. 

He groaned and turned from his position laying his head on Ed's chest to reach over to the nightstand. He blinked several times to clear the fogginess from his eyes and looked down at the phone screen. It was a text from Ivy saying she wanted to meet up.

From Ivy: 'yo pengy! wanna help me plant some new plants in the greenhouse. i may have went a bit overboard this time... (⊙﹏⊙) not to worry tho! i just need some helping hands!'

From Ivy: 'that's if you're up to the task of course. willing to help a girl in need? :) pretty pls?'

Oswald huffed and shook his head. Of course she went overboard with the plants, it's Ivy for goodness sake. Her love knows no limits when it comes to her nature friends. He'd honestly rather stay at home with Ed trying to relax and blow off steam, but he thinks of Ivy as a little sister. And if she asks for help, no matter how ridiculous it is, he vows to help. Like a good non related big brother would do. 

He looks over to Ed and hopes he has no issue with it. He doesn't get the whole plant thing, but out of the goodness of his heart, he knows he'll come along. Therefore he decides to text Ivy back.

To Ivy: 'You woke me up brat, I was sleeping in. Hope you're happy, sigh. I will only come along if you promise to feed me, I am quite peckish.'

He grinned down at the phone, knowing she'll accept the request. Not just for his help and company but because she can't ever say no or upset her 'Pengy' who she loves so much. A minute later and he got a reply.

From Ivy: 'yayayay! i will make sure to get some protein in you, you're still so small :P'

To Ivy: 'Small?! You're one to talk, you're just as small as I am.' 

From Ivy: 'yeh, but im a girl! and i can wear heels which makes me taller than you. HA HA!'

To Ivy: 'And who says I'm not capable of wearing heels ;) You don't know what I got.'

From Ivy: 'mr sassy pants you!! just make sure not to fall and break your other leg, ouchie.'

To Ivy: 'I suppose you'd have some natural remedy crap for that, eh?'

From Ivy: 'you betcha! :D'

Oswald snorted and put the phone down, turning back over to poke Ed gently in the face. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head." He whispered with a smile.

"Ugh..." Ex groaned and flipped over so his face was buried in a pillow. "Wah times it?" He mumbled out half coherently. 

"Time for you to get up." Oswald grinned, continuing to poke his back. "It's noon, we slept in."

"Jus five more minutes..." he mumbled again, semi conscious. "I promise I'll geddup." 

Oswald snorted down at him. He was so cute when he's groggy. A man who is so logical and proper, reduced to a pile of mushy softness.

"You better keep your word because I'm heading over to Ivy's today. She needs help planting some plants." He said playing with his hair.

"Why'd you say yes? I'll miss you. And I don't wanna tag along." Ed huffed turning back over and staring at him with a grumpy face.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." He smiled, trying to coax him into getting out of bed and getting ready. "She's making us food." 

Ed sat up and scoffed, rubbing at his eyes. "She'll feed us some vegan shit that tastes like tofu or manure." 

Oswald rolled his eyes at him and began to get up, changing into some decent clothes. "At least it's healthy." He grinned over at him, taking his hands in his and pulling him out of bed. 

Ed put up a fuss at first but when realising Oswald wasn't going to give up, finally decided to get out of bed and get ready too, the whole time with a frown on his face. 

"I'm only doing this for you, y'know." He muttered grumpily.

"And I appreciate it very much." Oswald leaned up to kiss his cheek softly, getting a shy smile in return. He could never resist those sweet kisses of his.

When they were ready for the day, they headed out, Oswald holding his hand tightly, just the way both of them liked.

 

Even though Ivy lives in an apartment block, she still likes to go spend most of her time in the green yard just a 10 minute walk down the streets. There was an abandoned greenhouse which nobody used, the plants all dying and the inside all dirty. But Ivy saw it as the perfect opportunity to take care of it, cleaning the place up and planting flowers and bushes everywhere. It was a hobby of hers. And it was honestly very impressive.

When they arrived inside, she stood up from where she was leaning over a bunch of roses watering them and bounced happily over to the boys. 

"You made it! About time." She laughed hugging them tight. 

"Well someone was grumpy this morning." He nodded to Ed who stood there pouting. 

"Aw, did someone have a case of the sleepy weepys?" She cooed at Ed, pinching his cheeks.

He batted her hands away and scoffed. "Please, I just find the safety and comfort of my own home far better entertainment that digging through dirt." He rolled his eyes.

"But this is fun too! I'll show you." She said enthusiastically, grabbing Ed's hand and dragging him along. He tried to pull his hand away but her grip was unrelenting. Oswald just laughed at him. She led them over to where a bunch of pots, some filled with roses, others with lilies, and more filled with sunflowers. "See! Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed happily.

"Ivy, there's like twenty pots here." Oswald said with wide eyes.

"Well I did say I went a little overboard..." she mumbled.

Oswald just rolled his eyes and went over to a plant pot, picking up the lilies and smelling them. He smiled to himself and decided to start with these ones. "So, what do you need us to do?" 

Ivy clapped her hands excitedly and nodded over to where a bunch of soil was. "Just plant the flowers and water them." She smiled picking up a sunflower and walking to the dirt to plant it.

Oswald followed her and began to do the same, grinning at Ed who still stood in position. 

Ed just sighed and picked up some roses, going over to where they were and unenthusiastically began to plant them, cringing any time a bit of dirt got stuck to his fingers or got on his jeans. 

They continued to plant about fifteen until their legs got sore from kneeling. They decided to get up and take a break, Ivy leading them to where she had brought vegan biscuits and nutrition bars. She ate one and offered the boys to take some.

Oswald thought they tasted quite alright, fruity and sweet. But Ed ate with a frown, clearly not having the same feelings. 

"These are..." Ed trailed off.

"Good?" Ivy chimed in happily. 

"Gross." Ed finished getting a snort from Oswald and a huff from Ivy. 

"It's healthy!" She defended her food and went back to eating. 

After they all finished and hydrated themselves with some water, they went back to plant the rest, Oswald shifting every few minutes because his leg ached.

Once they were all officially planted, they stood up and admired the work of art. Big and little sunflowers scattered around, red and white roses all in a big pile and white lilies in their own pile. It was colourful and beautiful.

"Thank you boys, so much." Ivy smiled and hugged them again. "You're such good friends. Even you, riddle man." She laughed.

Ed tried to look offended but there was a small smile forming which he couldn't help. "Yeah, no problem." He muttered.

Oswald and Ed decided they wanted to go back home, inviting Ivy with them, but she said she's going to stay here for a while. Both boys left without her and once outside, Ed released a giant breath.

"Thank god that's over." He said relieved.

"You're so dramatic." Oswald grinned up at him. "It wasn't that bad."

Ed scoffed and looked down at their jeans and hands. "Look at us!"

Oswald only laughed again and shrugged. "Well then, we can go home and have a shower. How's that?" 

Ed nodded and playfully smirked. "Only if I can join you..." 

Oswald perked right up and smirked back. "And I thought you would never ask." He retorted, repeating what Ed had said to him last night.

"Cheeky." Ed smiled and they both began walking home, slowly as to not irritate their sore legs further. 

"You know it." Oswald replied sassily, holding hands the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read <3


End file.
